The Last Son and the Second Best
by Chunk127
Summary: When the Kents die in the second meteor shower and the farm is destroyed Clark is taken in at a school for gifted youngsters.
1. Prologue

Smallville: Arrival AU

Marvel: My own verse I guess but a lot of things from the movies

If I owned either of these I'd be too busy counting my money to write this.

* * *

Clark is moving to Smallville full speed. He can't believe he was foolish enough to leave during a meteor shower he should have waited. Now he's back home while Chloe is in a hospital where supplies are delivered by dog sled. His house is wrecked and his parents didn't get out in time. Clark makes it to the farm and sees Lois outside near catatonic. Clark goes to the house and Lois jumps on his back trying to stop him.

"Smallville, no!"

Clark gently pried her arms off him. "Let me go Lois!"

Lois wasn't letting go he doesn't deserve their crushed and broken bodies to be his last memory of them. "Clark they're gone. The house…the barn…everything was hit head on. Don't go in there please."

Clark walked into what was left of the house and felt weak from the kryptonite. Lois assumed he caught glimpses of what was left of his parents. She pushed him back outside and found something to cover the remains. When she came back outside Clark was gone. "Smallville?"

* * *

The aliens returned to their ship. No sign of Kal El but they are certain he is near. A group of men in trucks drive up likely here for their ship. The two kryptonians eyes heat up and screams of pain accompany it. They listen in the distance as what sounds like an engine approaches them. They see a single person on motorcycle drives by them.

The female kryptonian shouts in pain as she looks down and sees a slash mark across her chest that drew blood. She melts out the back tire as the rider goes flying into the air. The kryptonian flies into air and hits the rider with an open palm. The rider went sailing through the fields breaking bones along the way with each bounce to the floor.

The male kryptonian heard another bike coming this one even faster. The rider wasted no time and jumped off his bike as three metal claws popped out of each hand and he tackled the kryptonian to the ground stabbing him through the stomach.

The kryptonian knocked the guy back with ease and rose to his feet as the wound healed. "You're a fool under the yellow sun nothing can hurt us." The kryptonian moved at superspeed and punched him in the stomach followed by a punch to the back of the head knocking the rider to the floor.

"Forgive a guy for trying bub." The second rider replied trying to get to his feet.

The kryptonian tried to step down and crush his skull but it was no good and taking a lot of effort all he did was crack the helmet. A red blue blur stopped in front of him with a cold stare.

"Let him up right now!" Clark shouted.

The male kryptonian smiled. "Kal El At last!"

Clark just looked at the two. "Who are you?"

The female Kryptonian smiled. "The last survivors of Krypton."

"What do you want?" Clark asked.

The male kryptonian didn't move his foot. "We want you to join us, Kal-El, and help us make this savage land our Utopia."

Clark glared at the two he just came form the hospital to see the damages. "I saw what you did at the hospital. All the people you killed in the meteor shower it's not Utopia; it's murder!"

The male kryptonian shrugged. "The few must be sacrificed for the sake of the many."

Clark just stared at them these two are the reason his parents are gone. "Then sacrifice me, 'cause I'm not going to let you kill anyone else."

The female sighed hoping it would be much easier to get a vessel for Zod. "If that is your decision, so be it, Kal-El."

The male just stared as he grabbed a bracelet "We can't destroy you, Kal-El, but we can lock you in a place where you can't stop us." He threw the bracelet but Clark wasn't having it after Isobel. His eyes heat up and he blasted it to pieces before it could activate.

The male kryptonian just glared at him. "Betraying your own people for these primitives so be it."

The two kryptonians superspeed at Clark whom superspeeds right back at them. The second rider gets up and lifts his helmet off his head. He is a short scary looking man whom is almost a beast with how feral he is. He tries to watch the fight but it's too quick all he can do get quick glimpses by smelling the three. The blurs stop as the red and blue guy is held down by the guy with the girl repeatedly punching him.

The first rider's bones are all popping back into place. Just because the rider can heal doesn't mean it enjoyed getting hit like that. The first rider sees the woman that did it is beating on a guy while the other one holds him down. The rider removes her helmet showing that she has long black hair and green eyes. She mutters some choice words under breath and two claws pop out from each hand.

The female pulled a knife she got from the ship. "I regret that you could not see reason Kal El I'm sorry it has to end like this."

Before the woman could stab him in the throat the male was stabbed in the back with six claws coming through his stomach causing him to drop Clark.

"Nam-Ek" The girl cried out. She went for the knife to stab Nam Ek's attacker but Clark blurred in front of her and struggled with the knife. Clark was a lot of things but a fighter and a soldier were not one of them. The girl kryptonian kneed Clark in the chest a couple times shaking the ground a bit and driving the air out of him. She stabbed him in the back and went to finish Clark off when a pair of blades cut through her neck cutting her head clean off.

Clark looked and saw it was a black haired girl with claws sticking out of her hands that did it before he collapsed.

The other rider turned Nam-Ek around and stuck one of his claws back into his chest.

Nam-Ek grunted in pain he knew the yellow sun was supposed to make him impervious to these humans. "But how, how did you do this."

The other rider smiled. "I'm the best there is at what I do." With one swift motion with his other hand he decapitates Nam-Ek. "But what I do best isn't very nice."

The girl rider looks down at Clark. "Logan do you think he's still alive?"

Logan pulled the knife out of Clark's back if the kid's anything like the others were he should heal no problem. "We'll find out soon."

To Logan's surprise Clark's wounds heal a lot quicker than Nam-Ek's Clark's eyes open and Logan put his hands to his chest. "Easy bub, me and the girl have some questions."

Clark was slow to get up. "Sure as soon as you tell me who you are. I'm Clark Kent"

"The name's Logan and that's Laura. Now about those two people we had to deal with."

Clark got to his feet. "I don't really know."

Logan looked at the boy. "Really because you all smell similar."

Clark looked at him. "How could you even tell that?"

Logan just smirked. "I'm a mutant. So is Laura."

Laura just studies him over. "You're an alien aren't you? Kal El doesn't roll off the tongue."

Clark doesn't answer and Logan realizes he has the truth right there. Logan just turns to Laura. "How did you make the leap to alien."

Laura shrugs. "Grow up as Hydra's lab rat you'd be amazed by what you see."

Clark just looked at her and started speaking. "Can we talk in private I'd offer my place but it got blown to bits."

The two berserkers nodded and lead him back to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

Clark decided to break the awkward silence after Logan gave him the mutant talk. "So genuine mutants are real?"

Laura just nodded. "Yes, and what do you mean by genuine?"

"There are a good number of mutants here but most are unstable mutations caused by the meteor rocks like the ones that fell out of the sky today." Clark explained.

Logan made a mental note of this to bring up to Xavier. He also vows to kill Emma next time he sees her for setting up a father-daughter experience during a frigging meteor shower. The white queen was probably hoping Laura would get hit head on by one and get vaporized.

"So how about you and the other two." Logan asked.

Clark nodded no point in covering it up when you burned the bodies right next to their spaceship which disappeared once the aliens were ashes. "Laura is right we're aliens."

Logan figured that was it. The guy he fought could give Cain the Juggernaut a run for his money. With how fast they were moving that's two powers. Add whatever they did with their eyes and that's beyond mutants straight to aliens. "What kind of aliens?"

Clark pouted. "We're from the planet Krypton." Clark knows he should protect his secret but these two don't exactly seem fond of labs anymore than he would be and he's just too drained to care right now. "Can I ask what are your claws made of?"

"Adamantium" Logan answered.

Clark got the picture as it all clicked. "So that's why it worked?"

Laura stared at him this has turned into the strangest day. "Why what worked?"

"Your claws" Clark answered. "Adamantium is nearly indestructible and they didn't have anywhere near as much sunlight as they should."

"Why are you telling us this?" Logan asked. The kid seemed to be spilling his guts quite easily.

"It's not over." Clark said. "I was told today was just the beginning. And after getting clobbered today."

"You might need help with what they throw at you next?" Logan answered if today was just the opening shot he'd be looking for help too. Logan thinks it over but at the end of the day he's just another kid trying to control his powers and has a lot of responsibility.

"So where are you going to live now?" Logan asked.

Clark shrugged. "I don't really have anywhere to go."

Logan pulls out a card for the institute. Clark messes with it a bit everyone has powers there so it could fit for him but what if it's not. Mutants are one thing but what about aliens that might be a bit too much to absorb. "Just one problem I'm not a mutant remember."

Logan shruggednot seeing the point. "Believe me space boy that's not going to be a problem for them especially when you see Hank, the elf, and our new security guard."

Clark looked at the card. "It's a generous offer."

"But" Laura interrupted. She really hopes Clark stays it should be an interesting distraction besides maybe having an alien there will ease Emma's tension about having her there.

"I have somewhere else I have to go first." Clark answered. "Someone offered to teach me how to fight what's coming." Clark looks at the night time sky. "Someone who is going to kill me because I missed the deadline."

Logan nodded he'd be getting ready for a war too. "It's an open invitation. Whenever you're ready we'll be there."

Clark just shrugged Jor El can wait a couple days now. He goes to get Chloe and the berserkers just look at him funny when he starts jogging. Jor El took his powers great. "Also I need a weird favor."

* * *

Three hours later Scott Summers and Emma Frost landed in the Antarctic in the blackbird. It was supposed to be Scott alone but it's rare of Wolverine to ask a favor so Emma's just curious. They make it to the room and see a blond woman resting easy on the bed.

"Ms. Sullivan" Scott asked.

Chloe sat up and saw a brown haired man with red glasses in a brown jacket and jeans an interesting dress choice along with a blond haired girl in white pants and white top completely inappropriate for where they are.

Chloe nods. "That would be me."

"I'm Scott Summers and this is Emma Frost we're here to take you home."

Chloe panicked at that. "Where's Clark?"

"Clark is fine he's in Smallville with a frien…an acquaintance of mine called Logan. He asked us to bring you home."

Chloe could tell something wasn't right. "So why isn't Clark here right now? What happened?"

Scott frowned he was hoping she could hear this from a friend. "Lois and Clark are fine."

"But" Chloe said wanting the rest right now.

"But Clark's parents they didn't get out in time. I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe had tears in her eyes the Kents were like parents to her. She started to cry and Scott touched her on the shoulder. And in one moment Chloe Sullivan's life changed forever. She was infected by the meteor shower as a little girl but the chance for mutation lay dormant for years until Scott Summers woke it up. Chloe stopped crying and started holding her head.

"Chloe are you OK?" Emma asked.

"It's just a headache." Chloe replied however when she opened her eyes a concussive beam of red energy shot out of her eyes and Emma hit the floor ducking. Scott was in shock how did she get his power. And he's going to kill Logan for not telling him he sent them after a mutant.

"How do I turn this off?" Chloe pleaded.

"Close your eyes." Scott answered.

Emma crawled over to the reporter and grabbed her by the hand and the eye beams stopped and Chloe now had a body made of diamond. Emma turned herself into her diamond form to make sure she still had her powers.

Chloe panicked when she looked into the mirror. "What did you people turn me into?"

Emma put her hands up coaching Chloe through it after reading her mind seeing this was the first time this ever happened. "Take it easy Chloe. Just catch your breath and calm down."

Chloe calmed down as her diamond form changed into her regular blond self.

Emma sighed in relief. "OK we'll explain everything on the way to Smallville. And we might have a proposition for you."

* * *

Clark looked at the shattered remains of the farm leaning on a fence. This was supposed to be the next step of his life not the complete annihilation of his life. Why didn't he just gather the stones so much wasted time prom and babies in the field bailing out Lex who according to Chloe actually kidnapped her? If he had been more vigilant the stones would have already been put together and none of this would have happened.

Laura turned to Clark and saw him staring at the distance and joined him. "Are you OK?"

"I got my parents killed." Clark responded as he ran through the story to Laura.

Laura just listened as Clark finished the story. "Clark it was an accident. You never meant to hurt them which is more then I can say about me I'm a living weapon."

Clark just turned on his X-ray vision. He saw a metal skeleton on the girl but everything else seemed fine. "Funny you look like a normal girl to me."

Laura laughed she wished it was that easy. Hydra's last curse they left her with. "There's something in me and if I smell the wrong thing I become a living uncontrollable weapon. I killed my own mother because of it. And here's the kicker the scent is so deeply embedded into my sub conscious that not even the Professor can get it out."

Clark just looked at her. "You fought those aliens to save people to make sure they wouldn't hurt anyone else. You might still have that trigger in you but no one controls who you are but you. Your not weapon. You saved my life you're a hero."

Laura just smiled. "How did you get to be so good?"

Clark just frowned. "I had good parents. I was one of the lucky ones."

Laura nodded in agreement. "Yes, you were."

* * *

Clark heard a noise and looked up over head as he saw an SR-71 blackbird in the sky coming down near his farm. Clark was in awe as it came down for a landing. Clark saw two people come out one with brown hair and sunglasses. After him came out a blond haired woman which caused Laura to growl a bit at her. Clark looked to Logan who just walked up to the two.

"Cyke, Em I was wondering when you two were going to show."

Scott just stared at Logan. "We got a little held up. Someone neglected to tell us that we would be flying a mutant back to Smallville."

Logan just looked at him. "If she's a mutant I wasn't told. So what can she do?"

Emma answered. "She's a doppelganger. She can copy your powers by touching you."

"You mean like Stripes can?" Logan asked referring to Rogue.

Emma nodded. "Only no where near that powerful a touch. She only has to touch you for a second and she can do what you can do until she touches another mutant with no harm to you."

Logan looks at the view. "So when are we leaving?"

Emma looked at him. "Chloe enrolled at the institute we're going to wait until after the funeral. She is apparently talking to another friend about joining too."

Chloe hopped off the blackbird and collided into Clark. She knows he was vulnerable to meteor rock going to ground zero after a meteor shower not his best idea. "So how are you holding up?"

Clark tried to form words but he had nothing. "Can't really give you an answer. So I hear you're going to their school. What happened to the Daily Planet?"

Chloe ran the answers down. "I'm still black listed from Lionel, My dads working overseas, I'm a mutant now, Lois is leaving to help the general find Lucy, and I assume you're leaving to go back to Jor El after this mess."

Clark nodded "But the Daily Planet was your dream." Clark reminded her.

"Being an investigative reporter is my dream." Chloe responded "And I can just as easily do that at the Daily Bugle."

Clark turns to her. "I'm going to the institute too."

Chloe smiled in relief she doesn't have to ask. "Really?"

Clark just nods. "But first I'm going to go to Jor El do his training. And before any of that…I have to bury my parents."

Chloe just nods in understanding she's staying for that too.

* * *

Two days later and the sad time has come for the funeral of Jonathon and Martha Kent. It was a quiet burial with friends and family coming out to pay their respects. Clark stood there just hearing words as the caskets were lowered. He feels a hand squeeze down on his own. He turns around and sees that it belongs to Laura. Laura lets go and Clark takes a handful of dirt and puts it on Jonathon's coffin and repeating the process for Martha.

After the funeral Clark, Chloe, and Lois are standing together. They realize this is the last time they'll be together like this for a long time.

"This sucks" Lois just flatly states her opinion not sure what to do.

Chloe nodded. "Big time"

Clark nods his head and holds the two in agreement. "I'm going to miss you guys."

Lois hugged him and Chloe joined in. "Come on Smallville we'll all be OK. So where are you going anyway."

Clark just shrugged. "I have family up north they'll take me in for now. My grandpa said he'd sell the farm while I'm gone. Nothing left to rebuild anyway."

Lois wiped something from her eyes that she swears is not tears. "You two take care of yourselves."

"We will." Chloe responds.

Lois runs into the helicopter if she stays for another minute she won't be able to leave being with the Kents was almost like having a family again. She will miss them dearly.

Chloe just hugs Clark. "You hurry along with your training."

Clark just nods his head. "I won't be gone too long. Goodbye Chloe."

The two walk to the blackbird Clark wanted to see them off before he started his training. Chloe got in the blackbird but Laura wanted to see Clark off spending time with him the last two days. "You really can't learn what you need to learn at the institute."

Clark shakes his head no. "There's so much about me that I don't know. Also he's probably the only thing out there that can restore my powers."

Laura does something that surprises her she hugs him goodbye. Logan comes out from the cockpit and rolls his eyes. "23 move it we gotta go."

Laura breaks out. "I'll see you soon."

Clark watches her get in the blackbird as it takes off for New York. He really does wish he could go there just to get settled in but he can't keep pushing away Jor El anymore it never ends well. He goes up to the shattered remains of his barn and gets the octagonal disc. He doesn't enjoy the long walk to the Kawatche caves he misses his powers. 90 minutes later he's in the cave and sticks the key in the cave and is teleported to his Fortress of Solitude as Jor El called it.

"You are late Kal El."

Clark just nodded he had no defense for it. "Jonathan and Martha Kent died in the meteor shower. I didn't want to leave before going to their funeral. I saw the destruction the beings from the spaceship rained down on this planet. I had help and we stopped the two kryptonians but I seriously doubt that was your big concern."

"I am sorry for the loss of Jonathon and Martha Kent. For everything they've done for you I am grateful. I could not ask for a better light to guide you." Jor El scans Clark's memories. "You are correct my son Nam Ek and Aetheyr was a mere taste of what is to come."

"So how do I stop what's coming?" Clark asked.

"You must do as I tell you. Study with diligence, for that is the only way to save this planet."

Clark just nods he won't let something like the meteor shower happen again. "Show me everything."

* * *

Author's notes

X-23 ended up as a mix between comic's look and X-Men Evo background.

Up Next: Six months have passed and Clark faces his first real test.


	2. First Impressions

He's too nice that's the only thing he could think of. Peter Parker just groans being in first class was just too much. Truth is he'd rather be in the cheapest seat in coach. Not that he minds the free drinks or the towels and definitely not how hot the flight attendants are. His main problem well all he has to do is turn around. When he does he sees a brown haired man making out with a fiery redhead. He knows he should be happy for Harry and Mary Jane and he is but it is just rough seeing them together. Especially when he keeps striking out with his own girlfriend when they go on dates. OK it's not like he strikes out with his girlfriend as much as Spider-Man gets in the way. He decides to focus on the movie and finds that it's Marley and Me.

'Shoot me, kill me, gut me, mount me to the wall.' Peter thought to himself. What sick bastard plays Marley and Me as an airplane movie? Imagine if kids went to see it on the way to Disneyland. Good luck trying to enjoy the happiest place on earth now.

Peter actually goes to lay back and just try to sleep until he feels that familiar vibration in his head. His spider sense is going off…in a plane…this can't be good.

Peter looks outside and sees in slow motion something that looks like a hammer smash into one of the wings as lightning cracks the windows.

"Everyone get down and hold onto your heads." Peter shouted as the windows broke and he put on a show that made it look like he got sucked out the window.

Harry saw the sight in panic. "Pete!"

* * *

Once outside the plane Peter put his wrist in a very particular motion shooting a line of webbing onto the plane and swinging up sticking to the bottom of the plane. Peter had a secret back in high school shortly before graduation. He got bit by a radioactive spider ever since then he was the superhero Spider-Man. Well almost since then it took one bad night to cement it. Peter took off his shirt and pants and webbed them to the plane as he revealed a red and blue costume and he put his mask on resembling a human spider.

Peter climbed to the side of the plane and webbed up the damaged windows that should do something for the pressure but it's not going to stop the inevitable crash that hammer created by taking out a wing. He sees two people jettisoned out the last window and he shoots out two streams and catches them both with webbing and traps them to the plane next to each other.

Peter is on his way to the top and sees the guy looking at him. "Thank me later bro."

The guy just looks at the girl webbed up with him and smiles as she blushes.

Peter is at the top of the plane thinking this through. The new couple won't be able to thank him if they're blown into a million pieces. Maybe if he was about 7 feet tall he could make enough webbing to make a giant parachute. What he needs right now is a big bird or another plane. Or maybe this new guy that can apparently fly as he gets close to the plane. He's in a blue and red getup with a red cape, a letter S across his chest in a yellow diamond.

* * *

Clark just grumbled under breath 20 minutes. 20 minutes after he decides he's ready to go to the institute trouble starts right in front of him. He sighs as he flies to the damaged wing. Clark looks it over there isn't much he can do about that he grabs the wing trying to right side the plane but stops when he realize all he's going to do is rip the wing off. Clark just flies directly under the plane and grabs a hold of it as he slows the descent. Clark buckles he can keep the plane afloat but he's stuck holding it till they run out of gas. Clark is taken by surprise when he sees a human spider climb down and looks at him face to upside down face.

"Any thing I can help you with?" Spider-Man asked still trying to wrap his head around this new guy.

Clark just looked at him knowledge of 28 galaxies and he's still seeing new things. "Get the pilot to shut off the engines so I can take the plane down safely."

Spider-Man just nods and moves on seeing how this guy is carrying the whole plane afloat he'll quip later.

Spider-Man makes it to the top of the plane and bangs on the window to get the pilot's attention. He makes a notion to take out the key like to a car.

The pilot does nothing but pushing up thinking it's him that's keeping the plane a float.

Spider-man just rolls his eyes. "Well this guy is definitely a New Yorker." He moves up to the engines and webs the on the left causing the plane to tilt right but quickly steadied itself again. Spidey thinks that must be the hero brought to you today by the letter S. Spider-man webs up the engine on the right to a complete stop. He then uses both hands to web up the last two engines bringing the plane to a complete halt and completely under Clark's control. Spider-Man just watched as the plane started to descend at a much slower pace. He climbs back down to give the big guy company.

"So where are you taking the plane anyway?" Spidey asked and stopped and realized how bizarre that question sounded.

"I want to see the score of the Rangers game." Clark answered.

* * *

The Rangers had the field cleared. Plane delay is probably a new one. Everyone in Rangers ballpark stood in shock as the plane was gently deposited. Spidey grabbed his webbed up clothes and relaizes he didn't take any pictures. Not that it matters anyway since whoever is watching TV right now is probably seeing this. Clark helps the now kissing couple free of Spider man's webbing.

Clark was kind of impressed with how much force it took to free them. "What is this stuff?" He asked out of curiosity.

"It's webbing my own special blend." Spider-Man gloated as paparazzi started to flood the place.

Spider-Man is looking on in awe as people praise him as he and Clark work together to remove the webbing off the plane.

Harry and Mary Jane run off the plane. "Peter was in the sky have you seen him did he?"

"I caught him on the way up." Spider-man replied. "He's a couple hours away."

Harry and Mary Jane both take a breath in relief they were terrified when Peter went out the window.

Spider-Man turned to the newest hero. "So what do I call you?"

"Beg your pardon?" Clark asked.

Spider-Man just pointed at him. "Your name big blue I mean that S has to stand for something. Stupendous man, swell man you can't have Spider-man I already called dibs."

Clark just smirked. "I haven't really thought of one I saw a plane that was in trouble and wanted to help. It was nice working with you Spider-man." Clark offered his hand.

Spider-Man just shook his hand. "Like wise Samaritan man." Peter fires a line of webbing and takes to the sky deciding to explore Texas as only he can. Clark just flies into the air in the opposite direction.

* * *

Clark walked up to the institute gate in his traditional red and blue clothes and just sees a robot head in the grass detached from its body. Clark hears a sound that can only be fighting. He pushes the gate open and runs to see the cause. He sees someone whom he is pretty sure is Chloe. She is in a black skin tight suit with an open waist with two black X's in red one on each shoulder. Chloe's partner was another beautiful red head. Though definitely older she was dressed in a green skintight suit that was black on top showing a yellow bird the Phoenix. Their opponent was a mountain of a man all Clark could see was white skin on his big ripped arms everything else was covered in big orange armor.

To Clark's surprise Chloe floated in the air and flew right into the orange monster and actually hurt him a bit as she unloaded lefts and rights on the giant.

The man just took Chloe's assault head on and didn't resist. The man grabbed Chloe by her hand and slammed her down hard causing a crater on the ground from impact.

The orange man raised his foot up intending to squash Chloe like an ant. "Nice try little girl but me I'm all power."

The orange man is taken by surprise by two red sleeved arms that wrap around his waist. "What the?"

Clark fell back and gave the orange armored man a German suplex onto the ground hard.

The red head and Chloe look in shock and a little bit of trying to fight a smirk. Clark's attack left his opponent's head and arms underground but his legs are still above ground fluttering about.

Chloe saw the X light up on her shoulder and just hits it. "Go ahead Professor?"

"What's the situation on the Juggernaut?" The voice asked.

Chloe shrugged not sure what to say. "Professor…have you ever read a Winnie the Pooh book?"

Juggernaut breaks free of the little hole Clark put him in. Who would have thought one of Charles' kids had that kind of power. He gets to his feet. "That was the last mistake you'll ever make runt."

Clark just turned to Chloe. "What can he do?"

"Invulnerability and superhuman strength." Chloe answered.

Clark just nodded. OK he should be able to handle this. He runs up to the Juggernaut Cain Marko. Cain throws a fist at Clark but Clark easily catches the giant hand with both of his. Cain throws a punch that connects with Clark's stomach and knocks him down and back at Chloe's feet.

Clark got up and felt a split lip among other things when you're hit with 3 foot wide hands. "You didn't tell me he was made of magic."

Chloe just shrugged innocently. "I didn't think it mattered." How was she supposed to know magic can hurt him they never really talked about it?

Clark moved at full speed and hit Cain with a lot of force actually knocking the orange giant down.

"Chloe how did he do that?" Jean asked.

Chloe just smiled that's his abilities. "He just does Ms. Gray."

Jean just looked at him if he's a mutant he's an omega but she suspects it's more then that since she can't read his thoughts. She decides to go to Chloe's because she's thankful the kid is on their side but its still the speed of Quicksilver and the Strength of Juggernaut.

'Purple monkey dishwasher, Purple monkey dishwasher, Purple monkey dishwasher, Purple monkey dishwasher' Chloe's mind repeats itself.

Jean just smiled Chloe is a wonderful person and loyal to her friends beyond reason. She knew it wouldn't be that easy and she won't probe any deeper. "Are you sure he's a good guy?"

Chloe just nodded. "Absolutely" Chloe just turned around and saw Clark and Juggernaut struggling with each other for superior strength until Clark drove his head into Juggernaut's gut and punched him in the face knocking him back before hitting him in the face again knocking him down. "So should we tell Clark to remove his helmet so you can put him down?"

"We'll tell him in a couple minutes." Jean answered as the Professor's crazed half brother got back to his feet. She's enjoying seeing Juggernaut get smacked around after all the students and others he left in a heap.

Clark easily dodged every punch Juggernaut threw at him. Cain is desperate to make contact. He makes one last swing and Clark seemingly disappears.

"Where'd you go you little brat?" Cain shouted looking for the farmboy.

Chloe and Jean do everything they can to suppress a laugh as Clark is currently floating above Juggernaut's head. He disappears and reappears right in front of Cain and punches him with so much force that it drives the wind out of him and cracks his armor.

Juggernaut is left gasping for breath never hit so hard in his life before. Clark runs at superspeed and didn't come out until after he hit him in the stomach again this time with more force as the armor on his chest shattered leaving Jean in shock and Chloe with a wide smirk on her face as Juggernaut fell to the floor unconscious.

Clark was just shaking his hand never using so much force before besides Fortress training. He turns around and sees Chloe just smiling.

"Just in time to save the day…as always." Chloe said with a smirk as she ran into Clark and hugged him. "Come on I'll show you around while we wake everyone up. It's going to be kind of hard to move around though Cain left a mess."

Jean watched the two teenagers go into the mansion and she looks down at the unconscious Juggernaut. Unconscious Juggernaut that's just something she never thought she would say with his helmet still on. But sure enough as she is back from the dead…again the Juggernaut is at her feet. She decides to follow them in after seeing Juggernaut isn't going anywhere for at least an hour.

* * *

Clark looks around and Chloe wasn't kidding about leaving a mess. Chloe runs up and tries to wake up Scott who is unconscious at the door. Clark looks over a brown haired woman with a white stripe on her hair. She's in regular clothes and just gently touches her arms.

"Lady are you OK?"

The woman starts coming to and sees a shocking sight a new guy in blue shirt red jacket and jeans gently waking her up shaking her bare arms and quickly squirms away. "No, don't touch meh."

Clark just steps back. "I just wanted to make sure you're OK."

She looks down and can still fell his touch. "Did ya touch meh skin?"

Clark just nodded. "Well I wasn't going to shake you by your shirt. So what's your name?"

"Rogue, what's your name sugah?"

"Clark Kent"

Rogue takes a moment and remembers. He's the guy Logan offered a place to back in the fall. It only took 6 months for him to get here. "Nice to meet you"

* * *

Chloe moved on from getting Scott awake and walked over to a man covered in ice. "Hey Bobby rise and shine."

The man in ice looked at the blond in a smile as the ice melted away to reveal a blond haired boy Clark's age. "Hey beautiful"

Chloe rolled her eyes one date and never again. "On your feet Drake"

Bobby gets to his feet and sees the new guy walking up the steps. "Who's the newbie?"

Chloe just smiled. "He's my friend from Smallville he just got done beating the Juggernaut single handedly."

"Whoa" Bobby said in surprise.

Clark walked up to two more girls. One he knew was Laura and the other was a brown haired girl in a yellow and blue suit. Clark goes to wake up Laura first it doesn't take long for her green eyes to shoot open. She pops her claws and strikes but Clark simply catches her hand as all she'll do is very painfully bend her claws trying to stab him.

"Morning" Clark said watching as Laura's injuries are already starting to heal over.

Laura just nods holding her head. She feels like she got hit by a truck which is likely what happens When Juggernaut holds your body in one hand and punches you in the face with the other. "It's good to see you."

Clark just smiled. "It's good to be back with other people."

Clark shakes the other girl and she starts to come to. The brown haired girl works to open her eyes.

She's surprised by the sight she sees. Six foot curly dark hair; even under that jacket she could see his broad shoulders. "Hey, beautiful?"

"What?" Clark asked.

"I asked if you tried to wake up Laura." Kitty corrected herself thankful she was too groggy to be coherent.

Clark just nodded. "She's right over there."

Laura just bent down and looked at her. She still wants to know what Logan was thinking bunking Shadowcat as her roommate. "Are you OK Kitty?"

Kitty just nodded seeing Clark move onto the next body kind of worried since it was Kurt. Kitty just turned to Laura with a glare.

"Why are you staring at me?" Laura asked trying to figure out what that look was for. Do her clothes not match again?

"You underplayed him." Kitty said scolds her roommate.

Laura just shrugged no she didn't. "Six foot tall, black hair, green eyes that was an accurate description."

Kitty stared at her. "Yeah, but you totally left out the part where he looks like a Greek god."

Kitty looks at Clark when he turns red and just focuses on waking up Kurt. No, there's no way he heard her.

Laura just looked at her. "Kitty are you OK your face is turning red."

"I'm fine." Kitty insisted.

* * *

Scott woke up Emma and she quickly transformed out of her diamond form.

Rogue was waking up Gambit. "Remy are ya finally dead Cajan."

Remy just grunted through the pain as his unique black and red eyes open. "Course not chere. Remy just hoping you give mouth to mouth."

Rogue just smiled. "With how bad the Juggernaut beat ya that might kill ya."

"Den Remy die a happy man."

* * *

Clark just walked over to someone who looked like a blue demon but gently woke him up no different then anyone else besides seeing someone this different reminds him that he has to make a call tonight.

The blue demon came to and grunted holding his head. "Wo ist der elefant, der elefant Zerquetschten mich"

"Außerhalb Bewusstlos" Clark answered telling him he knocked out the elephant that squashed him.

The blue demon let the cobwebs clear up and replied. "You speak German?"

"I learned a lot over the last 6 months." Clark answered putting his hand out. "So I'm Clark Kent and you are?"

Kurt just smiled taking his hand most people are uncomfortable with him. He's amazed Clark doesn't even seem bothered by the three fingers. "Kurt Wagner"

Clark helps him to his feet and sees the last person still unconscious Wolverine. Clark just heard a resounding round of 'not its' even one from Laura and Chloe so he guesses that this is going to be fun.

Clark goes to wake him up but is grabbed by Jean.

"You better let me wake him up." Jean told him.

Clark watches as Logan is lifted off the floor and shaken like a beaten rug. Logan growls in fury as he comes to and pops his claws and swung wildly. Its how he always wakes up unless Jean is right next to him since this wasn't the case she wasn't taking any chances.

"Logan" Jean shouted to get through his defenses.

Logan realized where he was and looked around to see the rest of the students. "Marko"

"Is outside seeing cartoon birdies." Jean answered. "Mainly because of him." She responded as she pointed to Clark.

Logan was dropped to his feet and walked over to him. "Been a while Kent did you learn a lot."

Clark just nodded he learned a lot in those six months no doubt about that. "Enough to know what I'm getting into."

They all turned around to see three new people enter the room. One kind of looked like Kurt in a suit and hat, the other was a dark skinned woman with white hair in a dress. The last one was a bald man in a wheelchair who never took his eyes off Clark.

Logan walked up to Clark and turned to the bald man. "Chuck, me and the kid need to talk to you."

Clark just nodded and followed the two into an office.

* * *

Charles just looked to Clark and tried to read the boys mind. He draws a blank. "Greetings I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school for gifted youngsters."

Clark just shook his hand. "Clark Kent it's nice to meet you."

Xavier just nodded. "Forgive me for being blunt but you are not a mutant are you."

"What gave it away?" Clark asked.

Xavier just looked at him. "I am a mutant. I am a telepath and I can not read your mind. I've also read Rogue's and she's wondering why her power doesn't work on you."

Clark just shrugged. "Honestly Professor mutant powers are usually 50-50 for me."

"What do you mean?" The professor asked curious.

Clark just started. "In Smallville there were people infected by the meteor shower there it gave them abilities like mutants."

Charles nodded in understanding. "Yes you're friend Chloe has made us aware of the meteor infected. She is one of them."

"Well a friend of mine Ryan he had the ability to read minds much like you Professor but he couldn't read mine." Clark started. "Another person in Smallville had the power to steal a couple minutes of your memory. When he tried to steal mine he wiped out every single memory I had. Thankfully Chloe was able to help restore my memory."

Clark just turned to the Professor. "I'm an alien from the Planet krypton."

Charles just nodded. "I thought as much anyone who can do that to my brother is far beyond a mutant."

Clark just looked outside at the still unconscious Juggernaut. "That guy is your brother?"

"Yes my half brother. We didn't have the best family growing up." Charles answered. "As for you I'd like to offer you a place at the institute."

Clark thought on it but he wasn't sure it was a good idea anymore. "I don't think this is a good place for me to be anymore. I was kind of fast to the trigger earlier today."

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

Clark sighed. "Just turn on the TV."

Wolverine just looked at him. "Any channel in particular Space Boy?"

"Probably won't matter." Clark answered.

* * *

Charles and Logan watched the rescue from someone's camera phone at the game as the camera went back to a reporter who covered the story of Spider-man and his new friend. Clark stood a little shocked if that wasn't.

Charles stood in awe at Clark's powers. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Clark responded. "Superman…makes me sound like I'm arrogant and cocky."

Logan rubbed his head. "I think he meant your abilities Spaceboy."

Clark just nodded. "Well anyway I'm exposed I don't want to bring any trouble down on you guys Logan told me what you do."

Charles just smiled as an idea came into his head. "So far the world only knows you as Superman." Charles pulls out a watch and hands it to Clark. "And the last time the world saw Clark Kent it was after the meteor shower. That is an image inducer please put it on."

Clark puts the watch on his wrist and pushes a button.

Charles just points at a mirror. "So what do you think?"

Clark looks over he's like a completely different person. His black hair has become brown. His green eyes have changed to blue. But it's still the same face. "I like it."

Charles just nodded and started. "Logan told me everything that happened in Smallville. If you're preparing for a fight looking for a home should not be your concern. You are welcome here Clark. Although you are not a mutant you are not alone here. Myself, Jean, Scott, Emma, Logan, Storm, and Hank we teach the people here to control their powers and use them for the greater good to coexist with mankind as I suspect you use your powers for too. I believe we can you pass you off as a meteor infected mutant."

"Also I want to make sure you can fight." Logan said if its Clark's destiny to save the world he wasn't exactly a fighter back in Smallville.

Charles just looked at Clark at the end of the day it was his decision.

Clark just smiled the whole idea sounds tempting to him. "OK but I have to tell everyone who I am first and make sure they are OK with it."

Charles just smiled and nodded as an idea came to his head. "Perhaps we can get rid of the Juggernaut and have a training session before telling them. And let them see that you are no different than the rest of us. Just a person blessed with some extraordinary gifts."

Clark just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Clark walked into what looked like the rec room he saw the others stare at him bug eyed so they must have watched the news.

Chloe just smiled and made room for him on the couch and Clark sat down next to her.

"Take it you've seen the news?" Clark asked.

Laura just nodded. "I didn't know you could fly."

Clark just shrugged. "Yeah that one is kind of new. So is there anything else on besides me."

Chloe just shrugged. "We'll watch CSPAN"

Chloe turned to CSPAN and everyone all the students except Laura are either smiling or in shock.

They hear the censor beep "you Mr. Stark" The beep goes off again. "You"

Clark was doing everything he could not to laugh. "So besides CSPAN becoming trash TV what else did I miss in these last six months?"

* * *

Logan was outside smoking a cigar. One of the many compromises made here was that he would do this outside to protect the kids from cancer. He and Laura are safe but no one else would be. Logan can't believe he has to see this guy again but right now he's just happy to see Marko left unconscious. Clark has a lot of power in him should make for interesting times ahead. Logan looks to the sky and sees three different helicopters coming down to him and the professor.

A red haired Russian woman came out of one of the helicopters. She looks over and sees the unconscious Juggernaut. "This is what you called SHIELD for?"

Logan just shrugged if it was up to him he'd have killed Marko years ago. "You're the ones to call to take care of situations like this Nat. Patch hiding on his toy boat."

Charles turned to Logan. "You know this woman?"

Logan just nodded from before he joined the institute and years before that if his memory could be trusted. "Chuck, Widow, Widow, Chuck"

The Russian woman puts her hand out. "Natasha Romanov."

"Charles Xavier" The professor introduced himself.

Natasha waved her hands and agents came out in bulk with a tank to put the Juggernaut in. All the agents grunted under the weight but eventually got him into the container as a green liquid filled the container. "That should keep him in asleep for a long time."

Natasha turned to Logan. "Fury asked me to talk to you about the Aven-"

"Go Fu-"

"I'll tell him you said no." Natasha cut him off. "Logan, Charles, now excuse me I have to go get ready for a job interview with a narcissistic billionaire playboy."

Logan just watches the helicopters take off. "Good riddance."

"Who are you talking about?" The professor asked.

"Both" Logan answered walking back into the institute they still have a danger room session to run.

* * *

Natasha escorted Juggernaut's cage to his spot in the prison as far as she can tell this is Fury getting back at her for not pushing Logan harder to join. She walks into the room where Juggernaut's cage will be and she gives it three seconds. 3…2…1.

"Hey Natasha, Natalie, Nat, Widow so good to see you." A man in a red and black bodysuit answers chained up to his usual spot on the wall. Natasha wonders why can't he just burn out the healing factor and die.

Natasha just sighed. "Wilson can you go 10 seconds without talking?"

"7 is my record." Deadpool answered.

"So how are we treating you?" Natasha asked as Juggernaut's cage dropped into the ground. Maybe she can at least Wilson sane for the time she's here.

Deadpool looked himself over. "Well let's see here. I'm in my red and black body suit. You have my swords and guns but I'm sure I'll get those back at some point in this crazy fusion of DC and Marvel. I'm good and thankful the author decided not to take all of Marvel from the movies or I'd be Baraka's aborted crack baby. Believe me you want to avoid those movies X-Men my ass it was Wolverine and these other people."

Deadpool turned back to Natasha. "Speaking of which where is Logan? Do you have any idea how long it's been since someone has called me bub?"

Natasha looked on. Oh thank god Juggernaut's body is under completely and his cage is holding him.

Deadpool just watched her go out of the room. "Scarlet Johansson would have been a much better Jean Gray."

* * *

Natasha walked over to a black man with no hair except for a beard and an eye patch. "Wilson is as crazy as ever sir."

Fury just nodded he expected as much and that probably would never change. "What did Logan have to say?"

"No" Natasha answered wondering if she'd have to give him Logan's exact words. She sees Fury's thought are elsewhere particularly on the screen watching this 'Superman' drop a plane in the middle of a baseball stadium. "Are you going to try to contact him?"

"Might be useful next time Dr. Banner has a bad day." Fury answered. "Of course we'd have to find him first."

Natasha just looked at him. "Fury can we even find him he can move pretty fast if he wants to."

Fury just looked closer at the screen and froze it on Spider-man. "Perhaps he's not the one we need to find."

* * *

Author's notes

Yes I jumped the gun but Clark should have been Superman long before the finale and he still has a way to go here before he gets there in here.

11 years later I finally realized Tom Welling has green eyes.

While I enjoyed the X-Men films as movies I didn't really enjoy them as X-Men movies if that makes any sense.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this.

Up Next: Clark gets to know the X-Men as well as two very different conversations on rooftops.


	3. The Machine

Clark walked down with the rest of the X-Men to the lower levels. He sees a big circular room and the blackbird they traveled to Smallville in. He sees them walk into the hallway and they come to a stop close to the bottom.

Clark taps Chloe on the shoulder. "OK you've been here 6 months longer then me what is a danger room session?"

Chloe just smiled as she realizes Clark has no idea what is about to happen. But since it's his first time she'll at least warn him what he's up against. "You remember those scenes from the terminator set in the future."

Clark nodded not seeing the point.

Chloe just nods and smiles. "Yeah it's going to be a lot like that."

Clark just swallowed deep.

Kurt just patted him on the back. "Velcome to hell my friend."

Clark heard Logan's voice over the PA. "OK it's real easy all you have to do is stay alive for 10 minutes."

Gambit just glared up at where he knows Logan is. Who the hell put the sadist in charge of the danger room today?

Chloe just sighed she likes having Rogue's powers but the last time they did this she had bruises on her for a week even with her abilities. She smiles as an idea comes to her head and she pats Clark on the back of the shoulder. She's going to have to remember to do this more often. She won't have to catch her breath for a minute like when she mimics Rogue's.

"Totem, Shadowcat you two are up first." Logan ordered.

Clark just looked at Chloe as she got ready. "Totem?"

Chloe just shrugged. "My power is the power of the last person I touch so my body is pretty much a totem for any power."

* * *

Clark watched as the two girls enter the room and it quickly turns into a post apocalyptic New York. Kitty and Chloe both stay alert. Clark listens on as he hears a giant footstep approaching the two. Kitty went and hid behind a car as Chloe floated straight up. Clark watched as a gigantic blue and purple machine approached them that was as big as a building. The machine raised his hand up and shot Chloe out of the sky easy enough with a pink laser.

Chloe fell to the floor in pain. What was that? She has seen Clark withstand more then that. Unless…Clark's alien nature makes his powers too complex to copy so she still has Rogue's...perfect. She sees Shadowcat run out and jump through its leg short circuiting it. She flies back into the sky and punches the Sentinel to the ground ripping its arms and legs off.

Shadowcat grabs her by the arm and walks through and into a building as two more approach. Clark watches as the two make their way through the false neighborhood scrambling through and taking Sentinels apart in rapid stealth strikes of Kitty getting their legs and Chloe ripping off limbs being careful to avoid being hit. Kitty and Chloe smile as they make it to the 8 minute mark and this is where Logan is usually an ass and sends something to bruise them.

Chloe sees Kitty on the ground and joins her wondering what Logan is up to. She sees an Australian man with blonde hair with a flame thrower on his back and an evil grin on his face. Following him is a blue woman with red hair, yellow eyes and a white dress.

Kitty just turned to Rogue. "I'll take Pyro you got Mystique."

Chloe just shrugged works for her. "OK"

Chloe approached Mystique and she transformed into a blond haired man with wings and took to the sky. Chloe just smiled remembering him from archives as Angel this should be good. Chloe takes off after her.

Kitty has been reduced to playing keep away with Pyro as she sends wave after wave of fire after her. Pyro goes to where he last saw Kitty run off to and sees nothing. Kitty sneaks up above from the ground behind him and rips the fuel lines out and hits Pyro with a jump kick to the face knocking the pyrokinetic out.

Chloe dodged an aerial attack by Mystique as she flew higher into the sky. Chloe went after her and her eyes lit up in horror as Mystique changed shape into a very fat man in a black leotard.

"Not the Blob" Chloe pleaded as he smashed into her.

Chloe had to do something quick as ground was quickly approaching. An idea came to her head when she remembered this was Mystique not the genuine article. Chloe punched hard and knocked the faux Blob into the air. Chloe flew ahead of him and came down with a kick to his stomach knocking him out and reverting him back to Mystique. Chloe flies down and catches her before she hits the floor and gently drops her as the city disappears and they are back in the danger room.

* * *

"Half pint not bad." Logan said before turning to Chloe. "What happened at the beginning blondie?"

"I thought I had Clark's powers I was wrong." Chloe answered honestly.

Logan just looked at her. "Expect the unexpected Sullivan."

Two by two the X-men all did the exercise until there was no one left but Clark and Laura.

Laura just pointed at Clark's clothes. "You might want to get changed." Clothes have a tendency to get ruined in the danger room.

Clark spun in a tornado and emerged in his superman outfit. "Will this do?" Clark saw Laura and well is very happy that his heat vision is under control as she's in a black top along with black pants with an X on her belt and black boots.

Everyone else has made it upstairs to the danger room. In most cases it was just curiosity of what Clark could do considering he knocked out Juggernaut. Scott and the other teachers needed to see what Clark could do as it was their job to know each student and what he or she is capable of.

Clark watched as the sentinels approached and just stood there as they come close. Clark drifted into the sky while Laura hitched a ride to the roof. Clark X rayed the machines seeing nothing but machinery no pilots no nothing. Laura jumped from the roof claws drawn stabbing a sentinel in the back and sliding down like a firefighter would calmly slide down the pole. Clark chose the much less subtle approach of flying through their heads turning himself into a living missile.

Chloe gets a devilish smile as an idea comes to mind and she turns to Logan. "Do you mind if I?"

Logan just moves aside and lets her work he figures if there is anyone that knows the cracks in wonderboy's powers it's her.

Clark just watches as the Sentinels blasts hit him to no effect and he uses controlled heat vision to slice their heads off. He sees a new sentinel getting ready to blast him and just stands there. The sentinel fires an energy blast but unlike most that are red this one is green. Clark quickly moves aside realizing what it is and smashes into the Sentinel's skull wondering how they found out about kryptonite.

Clark and Laura stand side by side at the five minute mark. After a while the Sentinels stopped Clark guesses Logan is trying to come up with something for him to fight. Clark watches as two people show up one is in a red and black bodysuit twin katanas and guns. Clark looked at the big guy following him. He had purple skin a Mohawk with red and black tights dressed similar to Clark.

Kurt just looked in shock and Chloe could tell.

"Ah think Logan has finally snapped." Rogue quipped.

Logan just snarled. "We need to see what the kid can really do in a fight."

Bobby was just looking on. "Yeah but Gladiator why not just have Jean go Dark Phoenix on him."

Chloe whispered in Kurt's ear. "Who's the purple guy?"

"Gladiator vone of the strongest beings ve have ever fought." Kurt said. "The only person that has ever knocked out Juggernaut until today."

Laura popped her claws and the holographic Deadpool pointed at her. "Oh my god…it's an estrogen powered, mammary gland-ed monthly cycled mini Logan. As if Wolverine wasn't scary enough."

Laura scowled and in one quick move cut Deadpool's pointing arm off. Deadpool looked up at Logan and pointed with his other arm. "You pushed the wrong button." In one swift move Laura cut his head off and Deadpool disappeared.

Logan watched and waited he smiles seeing Laura sniff around she knows Deadpool wouldn't be that easy to kill the building breaks apart as a large feral man breaks through. He looks like Bigfoot in a trench coat.

Laura just popped her claws back out and growled. "Creed"

Laura pounced on him as her claws enter his stomach.

Meanwhile Clark is floating in the air waiting for Gladiator to make his move. The Shiar warrior flies up and the two collide neither moving an inch. Clark gets the upper hand and breaks free hitting Gladiator with a hard punch knocking him down. Clark flew down and tackled him to the floor.

Laura was struggling with Sabertooth. If the real one considers Wolverine a runt she wonders what it will think of her. Sabertooth stabbed her in the stomach and turned the tables on her pinning her to the wall. Sabertooth growls at her until he's hit by a beam of fire and knocked aside. Laura looks up at Clark and shouts. "Hey, behind you."

Clark is grabbed from behind by Gladiator who gets him into a chokehold. Clark has never been attacked by anything so powerful before that wasn't Kryptonian. Clark struggles to break free until his eyes turn red and he burns Gladiator's arm causing the replicate to release him. Clark grabbed Gladiator and threw him down on top of Sabertooth and the city disappeared returning to the danger room.

* * *

Everyone came and genuinely complimented Clark except Logan. Logan was hoping Clark would try an elbow to the ribs or a headbutt some physical way to break free but he depends on his powers just like in Smallville which got him a knife in the back. He's going to have to find a way to train him to fight.

Charles came down with Beast and Storm. "Your powers are impressive Clark at the very least you can control them. So have you made a decision about what we talked about?"

Clark just looked at him. "I will in a minute." He turns to the others. "I'm not a mutant although it's probably obvious considering everything I can do."

Jean just took a spot next to Logan it wasn't surprising considering what he could do.

Clark just took a breath and waited for the fallout. "I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Clark stood there and waited. Laura and Chloe didn't do anything since they already knew. Clark had to admit he saw this playing out hundreds of different ways. But definitely not the way it was playing now. Students were exchanging $20 bills with Gambit some not getting them back some getting more then they gave. Did they have a pool about what he was?

Kurt just smiled despite losing $20. "You could have just told us zhat. The Professor is pretty much married to vone."

Clark was shocked when he got a couple questions about his real name and his planet but that was it. Clark talks with Hank about setting up a physical real soon so that if Clark should ever get sick Hank would have something to fall back on to help heal him. Clark agreed to do it tomorrow.

* * *

Clark was getting the little he had into his room. They put him in with Gambit. Clark didn't care who they put him with he doubts he'll be spending all that much time here anyway except for sleep. He packs up the last of his stuff and walks for the door. He opens it and sees Rogue.

Clark just smiled at her. "Hi."

Rogue just smiled. "Can Ah come in?"

Clark just nodded. "Sure" he stepped aside and Rogue came in and saw his half it's like he's been here for weeks.

"How did ya get unpacked so fast?" Rogue asked.

Clark just shrugged innocently. "I can move pretty fast when I want to."

Rogue just smiled. "Hopefully not too fast sugah." She pushes him against the wall and before he could react Rogue has a grip around his neck and has taken his lips to hers. The stay that way for a minute and break apart. Rogue just frowns. "Now that's just not right. Ah finally find someone ah can touch and it's like kissing mah brother."

Clark just stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

Rogue just smiled seeing his face. "Sorry about that. Mah powers make my life complicated."

Clark just stared at her. "Controlling you strength can be difficult."

"That's not mah actual power." Rogue replied leaving the room. "When Ah touch someone Ah drain their life force human or mutant and ah usually can't control it. Thanks for the kiss sugah."

Clark just smiled weird girl but she's nice. Clark got out of his room and went for the steps.

"Chere kissed you didn't she?"

Clark turned around and saw Gambit. "Yes"

"De two of you?"

"No"

Clark swears he sees Gambit smile a little but lets it be. He has too much on his plate right now. Clark looks down around and sees everyone going along with their lives. Bobby just using his ice breath to cool off Kitty's soda and no one even bats an eye. "Never thought I'd see a place like this."

Gambit just nodded. "We like to call it home."

"So do you have a real name everyone I've seen either calls you Cajun or Gambit?" Clark asked.

Gambit just smiled and offered his hand. "De name is Remy Lebeau."

Clark just shakes his hand Clark Kent.

Remy just watches Clark leave. In a way he's jealous. He got to kiss her. Remy just walks down and saw Rogue talking with Jean, Storm, and Emma. He often wonders how she can be who she is with her powers. He sees her strength and it's a lot more then she can bench press because of what Mystique tricked her into doing and that's what makes him love that woman.

* * *

Laura was outside working on her motorcycle. She's used to isolation and quarantine and hasn't really adjusted to the big group in the mansion yet. She sees Clark sneaking out as he floats above the sky. He's low enough to take his time almost that he's enjoying just floating about. Laura got on her bike and decided to follow him and see what he's up to.

* * *

"You let me out of this web head or I'm going to sue the tights off…" Eddie Brock was webbed up effortlessly.

Spider-Man just dangled him off a telephone pole. "Sorry Brock but I won't let you destroy a good man for your career."

Peter just sighed after he 'arrived' in Texas Harry had a private jet take them home. Most people get a homecoming. What does Peter get…his biology teacher transforms into a lizard? Thankfully Mrs. Connors had an antidote to her husband's condition. Peter got the cure in him and the Lizard reverted to Curt Connors. Eddie Brock had a picture of the transformation that will never see the light of day now. Peter just smiled in relief but he feels like he's forgetting some…oh no.

Spider-Man turned to Connors. "Doc what time is it?"

"8:15" Mrs. Connors answered.

Spider-Man pouted under his mask. "Oh no I'm already 15 minutes late. She's going to kill me." Spider-man webbed the wall and started swinging through the city at full speed.

Billy turned to his mother. "Where's Spider-Man going so fast?"

Mrs. Connors just smiled thinking back recognizing that fear from her now husband;s voice. "He's late for a date."

Billy just winced. "Ew, and besides she can't be mad at him he's Spider-Man."

* * *

Peter swung down in the alley and emerges sans costume in black t shirt and jeans. He looks through the crowd and is desperately trying to find her. He sees her walking to her car. "Hey I'm sorry I was running kind of late."

The blond haired girl didn't stop and opened the door fighting off the temptation to stay. "8:05 is a little late. 8:10 is late 8:15 is really late. 8:30 without as much as a phone call is you forgetting."

Peter just looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry I meant to be here but there was an incident. I had to stop and…"

The blond turns her head revealing that it's Chloe. "Then why weren't you here Pete. I waited for you for half an hour. I even called to cancel it but you said it was fine because you were already in New York. Every time we've tried this there's always an incident. I mean just tell me is it Mary Jane. Do you still want to be with her?"

Peter shakes his head no. "It's not MJ it's just I'm a photographer I have to take pictures as the action happens you know that."

Chloe nodded her head. "Yes I know that. But how hard is it to get on the phone and say Chloe I'm taking pictures and I'm going to be really late."

Peter frowned that's what he should have done in the first place and he's done it before and she doesn't mind she knows times are tough and he's helping his aunt with the bills. "I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe just nodded but she's in too bad of a mood to enjoy tonight now. "I know, I know, can you just promise me you'll be there for the Hammeroid presentation at the Stark Expo."

Peter just nodded it was Chloe's first chance at a real story since she started at the Bugle2 months ago. "And miss your big moment not a chance."

Chloe just nodded sadly she'll bring a camera just in case. "You better not."

* * *

Peter walked Chloe to her car and that was it. Looking back Peter is just kicking himself he actually likes Chloe and is the first girl he's liked since Mary Jane. He doesn't ever forget their dates he never could. It's just Spider-Man has to show up at the worst possible times. He often wishes he could just retire from the mask but you know great power great responsibility. Yeah try telling that to Tony Stark. Peter goes to the alley and changes back into Spider-man maybe a patrol will do him some good.

Spider-Man makes it to the roof and is greeted by a middle aged man in a suit.

"Spider-Man I'm agent Coulsen of SHIELD."

Spider-Man just looked at him. "Sorry pal I don't do meet and greets."

Spider-Man just jumped into the air.

Coulsen just reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "OK wait for it."

Spider- Man swung high and Coulsen gave the order. "Fire."

Spider-man was doused with a grayish substance resembling play doh and stuck to the wall. Peter tries to break free but he can't. "OK if anyone asks about this. I webbed myself."

* * *

Laura was driving down the streets not letting Clark out of her sight. Clark comes to a stop and lands on a roof three blocks away. Laura stops at the corner and looks up wondering what exactly Clark is up to with the sneak away. She climbs up the fire escape and makes it to the roof. She gets there and sees Clark…drawing on a piece of paper.

Laura just frowns well that's a quarter tank of gas she's not getting back he couldn't have done this in his room. Laura is set to drop down but she sees the paper starting to glow. Clark just sits there arms across his chest waiting. Whoever this guy is he's no kryptonian.

A bright red blur shows up on the roof reverting to a dark skinned man with red glowing eyes. "It is nice to meet you face to face Kal El."

Clark just nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you Jonn Jones."

Jonn just looked at him stoic. "You of course realize that we are not alone."

Clark just nodded. "A friend of mine has been following me since I left home. I know."

Jonn's eyes glowed red and thanks to Clark's training he knows what he's up to. "Erase her mind and I will light you on fire."

Jonn paled seeing Clark was serious. "As you wish Kal El. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Spider-Man hung upside down stuck to a wall this is embarrassing. He's a super hero; super heroes don't get stuck upside down.

Coulsen just looks at him. "If I cut you down you promise not to run off."

Spidey just nodded not seeing much of a choice. "Um sure why not?"

Coulsen throws a bottle of water and the substance weakens. Peter breaks free and stays on the wall.

Coulsen just looked at him the only reason he let Spider-man out is because he's a fan of the patriotic. He was ordered to try to recruit him but he sounds like he's just a kid. "I'm agent Coulsen of SHIELD. I need to talk to you about your partner on the plane."

Spidey just looked at him. "Oh I see how it is just because I'm a superhero I automatically know every other superhero. Heroist."

"So you know nothing about him?" Coulsen asked.

Spidey just shook his head no. "Said thanks shake his hand and that was it. I tried to start a Super Hero bowling night but we agreed that Iron Man would just drink all the beer."

Coulsen just pouted they need to know more about this guy. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr...Spiderman?"

Spider-Man just nodded and shot a line continuing his patrol. Now why couldn't that have happened before he could have told Chloe about this crazy government agency as a peace offering?

* * *

Clark was on the roof talking to Jonn. "So Jor El said you watched over Smallville in my absence. I'd like to thank you for that."

Jonn just nodded. "It was a beneficial experience to be around humans again. Also saving the town from a nuclear warhead was a challenge."

Clark could bet according to Jor El Martians have a deeply embedded fear of fire. "So any sightings of it while I've been gone."

Jonn just shakes his head. "Not even something that might one day resemble a lead."

Clark just frowned and looked out over the city. "6 months, we gave that thing six months. What the hell is it waiting for?"

Jonn just looked. "Well it is a super computer Kal El. We're not exactly going to outsmart it."

"Just figured it would have made its move by now." Clark replied.

Jonn just nodded. "He would have made his move in the time while you were away. I think the best thing to do is just live your life Kal El. If it hasn't made a move it is because it was waiting for one last thing."

Clark frowned realizing what it was waiting for. "Me"

"You may call on me if you ever need assistance. But for now I recommend you just wait for it to come to you."

Clark just nodded weakly he can't sleep in a mansion with other people if Brainiac can come in at any given time. "See ya around Jonn."

"Farewell Kal El." Jonn shifted into his Martian from and took off for the sky.

* * *

Clark floated down and came down to the alley and turned around. "So how much of that did you hear?"

Laura came out of the shadows. "All of it I think. From the sounds of the end of it I'd say you're leaving us."

Clark shrugged. "It's like a terminator with all my abilities. Not exactly someone you want to bring down on others."

Laura frowned she didn't really know what a terminator was. Bobby tried to get her to watch them with him. But he made a move before the movie even started and ended up in the infirmary with two stab wounds in his wondering arm. "You shouldn't. You should just stay with us."

"And bring that machine down on everyone there." Clark asked.

Laura looked at him wondering how someone with 6 months of training can be so dumb. "It's not going to kill you it would have tried to already. And it won't risk killing us because you won't do what it wants and it will lose leverage over you. The mansion is still the best place for you."

Clark couldn't see any faults in her logic despite how much he tried. "Still think I should tell them what they're getting into first."

"You should, all of it." Laura agreed getting on her motorcycle. "Now come on I'll tell you about Apocalypse on the way home."

Clark just looked at her confused she should know that he can fly.

"Next time you take a flight turn off your image inducer." Laura pleaded. "Unless you don't want to hide the fact that you're Superman."

Clark slapped himself in the face how could he forget that. Clark hopped on the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Laura's waist. Laura just looked at where Clark's hands went and just kept her eyes on the road she should have put that seat on the back like Logan did for Kitty. With that the two super powered teens drove home.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Clark goes job hunting and maybe a return to Smallville


	4. Hometown Visit

Clark and Laura were riding back to the institute while Laura was giving information of all the rivals the X-men had. Clark was impressed with how much they have endured. They got off the bike and walked into the mansion seeing Logan just looking at the two before rolling his eyes and just walking into the main room with everyone.

Laura looked at everyone and rolled her eyes realizing what happened. "Emma read my mind?"

Emma just nodded. "Enough to know of this Brainiac that is going to potentially come after Clark through us."

Laura just snarled under breath she likes everyone here except Emma because the white queen is convinced she's too dangerous to stay here with the trigger scent. "Stay out of my head Frost."

Xavier broke the two up. "We all talked and we've decided to let Clark stay if that what he wants."

Clark just smiled. "It is. If you guys don't mind the threat of a killer robot might come your way."

Cyclops just shrugged and let out a rare joke. "It's a welcome change from the Sentinels."

* * *

The next day Clark is in the kitchen with Kitty and Chloe early in the morning. Logan and Laura are already awake as well he's in the danger room training and is apparently whipping up something for Clark later on.

Clark was enjoying the fresh smell of coffee until he heard what Kitty and Chloe are talking about. Clark just sighed and sat down next to them. "Don't you think I have enough names? I mean people are already calling me Superman."

Chloe just looked at Clark. "Yeah but that's your superhero name not your X-men name you need one for that."

Clark just rolled his eyes. "Because I don't have enough names as it is."

Kitty just looks at him. "Well we all have one you wouldn't be one of us without it."

Chloe just looked at Clark. "Well first thing first we have to do is make up a power for him. So Clark, which one of your 50 abilities is going to be your power?"

Clark just rolled his eyes. "Superhuman muscles that allow strength and spee...excuse me."

Clark spins in a circle and gets dressed in his superman get up and flies right out the door. He flies at great speed and grabs a man just before he is hit by a bus and deposits him in the park.

"Sir are you alright?" Clark asked looking at the guy with blond hair and the guy was in shape and built but he looked like he was in shock from something.

The guy just sadly nodded. "I'm late for a date." He looks over Clark maybe that red and blue is not as dead as he thought. "Thank you for saving my life."

Clark just nodded as he took off again. "It's why I'm here."

* * *

Clark got dressed in a blur and reactivated his image inducer. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to seeing blue eyes in the mirror. He enters the kitchen and sees someone else has joined the talk as Laura sits down with an apple between her 2 claws having emerged from the danger room with a smirk.

"Something I should know?" Clark asked.

Laura just looked at him. "I'm just happy I'm not you today. Logan is setting up the big guy."

Chloe and Kitty's face pale.

"Clark you poor bastard." Chloe quipped

"Like you have my condolences." Kitty added.

Clark just sat there confused. "How bad is this little training exercise going to be?"

* * *

Jean came in to the danger room and saw Laura watching the monitor alone.

Laura looked up and saw Logan's girlfriend. "Jean what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how the new recruit is doing." Jean answered. She looked at the screen and saw Clark being beaten like a rug by a green skinned giant in purple pants who was holding onto his legs. "Hah that seems about right."

Laura is just sitting there watching the fight. "He was doing well…until the Hulk got angrier anyway. Is there something I can help you with?"

Jean shakes her head no. "Just curious about what you're doing here."

Laura just shrugs. "It seemed like it would be interesting to see."

Jean can't help but notice a lot of the things Clark does catches Laura's interest as she has seen and sensed her following him around a lot for the last two days. She hasn't been like this since she first came to the mansion. Only back then she was stalking Wolverine led to an interesting confrontation between her and Gambit when Logan was caught in a blast by Gambit energizing a wall. "So what do you think about Clark?"

"He'll be an excellent recruit once he actually learns how to fight." Laura replied.

Jean just sighed Laura could actually be thicker headed then her father and considering she grew up in a lab Jean wonders if she even knows why she's following Clark. "Do you like him?"

Laura just looked at her. "He's a good guy and besides I know what he has to fight and I want to help him fight them."

Jean looked back at the screen and saw Clark stuck in the floor. "I think the Hulk is done with him."

* * *

Clark was trying to get up from the dent in the floor the Hulk smashed him into. He should really learn to just run from anything green. Wolverine looked down at the floor he was amazed at how long it took for the Hulk to be angered before he could hurt him. Clark fought it for hours before the Hulk could start doing damage.

Wolverine just put his hand out. "Need a hand spaceboy."

Clark put his hand up and Wolverine helped pull him up. Clark looked at the frozen image of the green giant. "What was that thing?"

Wolverine looked at the still frame. "I was called in to deal with him in the Canadian Rockies. Followed a trail of bodies that led me right to him. Only as it ended up it was a trap to lure in me and him by weapon X."

"So what happened to him?" Clark asked.

"We got away but the US army never dropped the charges my guess is they want him on a table so they can figure out how to make more weapons like him." Wolverine answered from experience.

Clark just looked at the illusion as it faded with the rest of the mountain they were fighting on. That was Clark's fear. He doesn't mind showing his face more now but he still wants two different people that is why Superman has black hair and green eyes and Clark Kent now has brown hair and blue eyes. He's still afraid of being caught and experimented on. It's even gotten worse since the fortress because now he knows what he can really do when pushed too far.

Clark just looked at Logan. "I'll see if I can program the danger room to emit red sun radiation to bring me down to somewhat human strength so you can teach me how to fight. I'm guessing that's why you had that thing wail on me."

Wolverine just nodded. "You can't always depend on your powers space boy. So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Clark just frowned. "I was planning to go to Smallville."

Logan doesn't try to talk him out of it. "So how long between visits?"

"Never" Clark answered. "I haven't seen their graves since I buried them. That's not right is it?"

Wolverine just shrugs not having a clue what to say he doesn't remember his mother and he thinks he might have killed his father when his claws first showed up. "I wouldn't be one to tell you."

* * *

The two walk out of the danger room and just walk back up to the upper levels causing the X-Men to stare sat Clark in the tattered remains of his suit.

"Vhat happened to you?" Kurt asked

"Logan had him fight the Hulk." Laura answered.

Kitty just looked at him in awe that was 4 hours ago. "That's what you've been doing this whole time. No one's ever lasted longer then 20 minutes against him and 18 minutes were because Bobby kept freezing him."

Cyclops took that to note he'll be useful to the team if Apocalypse ever shows his face again.

Clark goes upstairs to get dressed into normal clothes he opens the door and sees Laura waiting outside his room. "Hi"

Laura just looked at him surprised. "You're already fully healed."

Clark just nodded. "I'm usually invulnerable from earth's yellow sun so even when I do get hurt it's usually not for long."

Laura still can't believe this. Wolverine can heal from anything quite fast. She can heal faster because while also laced with adamantium her skeleton is far smaller than his so less metal was necessary. "I think I just figured out your codename for being an X-man."

"What's that?" Clark asked curious.

"Titan" Laura answered. "In Greek mythology Titans were stronger then everybody even the gods. Considering what you and the others like you can do I think it fits. So what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to Smallville visit my parents graves." Clark answered.

Laura sniffed the air and can tell he's not being completely honest. "And"

Clark was impressed. "You're a better at that then Wolverine."

"Thank you" Laura replied. "So what else are you doing?"

"That thing I'm preparing to fight I'm getting plan Z before the bad guy does and uses it against me. Truth is I probably should have gotten it before I came here but I missed Chloe and other people. So what are you doing?"

Laura just looked at him. "Training you hogged the danger room all afternoon."

Clark was in thought. "Well I'll only be an hour at the most if you get done early you want to maybe watch a movie."

Laura just shrugged it didn't matter to her. "The Terminator"

Clark just nodded making it three stops before he gets back.

* * *

The man Clark saved from the bus is just watching the city from a rooftop. He can't believe how different everything is. He looks over to see the door open and an African American bald man wearing an eye patch comes out and joins him.

Fury just looked at him. "Take it you had a long day."

The man didn't say a word and just looked at the cars and how the people are dressed. "You kidnapped me."

"We found you." Fury clarified.

"You lied to me." The man added.

Fury just shrugged. "Agent Hill's masquerade was a rather failed attempt at reintegration into the world so we could cushion the blow. We want you on our side."

"Judging from what I saw earlier the world already has a new me." The man answered walking away.

Fury turned around and looked at him leaving. "I believe fate had a reason for just burying you in the ice instead of killing you Captain."

Steve Rogers just looked at him. "What do you want from me?"

Fury just smiled. "I want you to help me save the world."

* * *

Logan was watching Laura in the danger room cutting through most of the equipment dodging saws and cutting up turrets.

"You know it never fails. Whenever I have to look for you and Laura you're not that far away from the danger room."

Logan turns around and smiles seeing Jean Gray. "What about the bedroom?"

Jean rolled her eyes sometimes that's the only thing Logan ever thinks about it. "You wouldn't try it while Laura is awake not with her enhanced senses."

Logan just watched his daughter going to town on the danger room defenses. "So what can I do for you Red?"

Jean just looked at him. "You've been supportive of Clark ever since you met him in Smallville."

"And" Logan asked.

"You don't like anyone." Jean replied. "You've hated Cyclops for years and I still think you just like parts of me."

Wolverine just looked at her. "Well I like you and the kids and don't tell anyone but also Chuck, Ororo and Hank."

Jean just smiled catching on. "Can't help but notice you didn't put Scott and Emma on that list."

Logan just looked at Jean she's done worse to Emma then he has. "She was a member of the Hellfire club that tried to brainwash you and leave you a scrambled egg and Cyke…"

Jean just put a finger to his mouth to keep him quiet. "Logan I was dead and from the looks of it I was supposed to be really dead. I can't fault Scott for moving on. Besides" She kisses Logan for a couple seconds and comes up. "So did I."

Logan just smiled seeing Jean has moved on seeing Scott moved on with Emma. "I like that darling."

"So why are you doing everything to help Clark in your own way?" Jean asked.

"I was in Smallville that day Jean." Logan reminded her. "I could smell it and hear everything. Those things arrival, the people they killed, the scorched earth and burning corpses. They wouldn't have stopped until the world was burned in ash."

"Jesus" Jean muttered. "Still doesn't explain Clark."

"They had me and Laura's number." Logan admitted. "We tried to stop them it ended up it was like going against an army of Magnetos. Then space boy showed up. He was completely out of his league. That didn't stop him from fighting them though just trying to stop them before they killed anyone else. We stopped them and he told us that was only the beginning. Kid has enough people gunning for him from two worlds he don't need one more."

Jean just wrapped his hand in hers. "So what are you going to do when he and Laura start dating?"

Logan glared at her but relented. "Face that point when we get there."

* * *

Clark just dropped a flower on the Kents grave. "I probably should have been here earlier. Jor El even offered me some time off for good behavior but I didn't. I refused to accept it which is probably why it took me so long to come here. I didn't want to come here I was afraid it would just hurt too much. Coming here and seeing your tombstones it just makes it real now you're gone and you're not coming back." Clark just cracks a small laugh. "I bet you're probably looking at me from wherever you are and are just laughing at the new hair. I miss you guys a lot. The place I'm living at now it's as different from the farm as you can get but I'm happy there. I think if you two had seen this place you would have shipped me off there a long time ago. They know who I am and they don't even care just as long as I'm a good person is more important to them. Dad I'm OK and I have a lot of friends and people I can be myself around. Mom I'll get nicer flowers next time I'm here I'm kind of on the clock right now so this is going to be a short trip. I know you won't hold it against me."

Clark gets up to his feet. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Clark walked up to the Kent Farm. Home sweet home only now it's owned by Luthorcorp. He should have known Lex wouldn't hesitate to buy the farm in case he was foolish enough to leave something behind. Only in this case he didn't Jor El did. Back in the days as Joe he left the kryptonian bible at this farm before fleeing Smallville with Hiram Kent. Clark looks around and X rays the house. It doesn't take long for him to find it.

"Well there's something I'd never think to x ray." Clark quipped as he ripped open the railing and pulled out plan Z if the worst is to happen. According to Jor El this will exile all Kryptonians from earth but since that won't do anything against Brainiac he will only use this if Zod rises. Clark looked at the Book of Rao and put it in his jacket pocket as his super senses particularly his hearing picks up the sound of footsteps coming from his barn and Clark just sighed and goes to check it out.

* * *

Clark is wondering around the barn walking on eggshells. Lex never did anything to it assuming there was nothing but meteor rocks here so he had it left alone. Clark looks around looking for signs of life.

"Hello" Clark shouted. "Look I know someone is in here."

Clark heard a rumble coming from his old Fortress of Solitude before he traded up. Clark looked at the face in question and was in shock. "Lana"

Clark walked up the steps and Lana stared at him one spot in particular. "Whoa what happened to your hair?"

Clark was just running a finger through his brown hair. "Meteor rock delayed reaction. Just thankful it didn't happen in the middle of the funeral."

Lana just nodded. "I'm sorry about that I meant to be there…but?"

Clark just smiled. "Lana it wasn't exactly like you took the day off your leg was broken in the meteor shower."

Lana just wrapped her arms around his neck. "So…before all hell broke loose I said something important and you left without as much as a goodbye."

Clark remembered that day she gave him the air stone for his fortress. "Lana we need to talk."

Lana just let him go and pouted. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to say."

Clark looked at her. "We left things at a bizarre spot."

Lana frowned. "It's not that complicated. I told you I loved you and you told me you loved me."

"I did…and you did." Clark confessed but the truth is he didn't think of Lana for months now. "A part of me will always love you…as a friend but I don't feel that way about you anymore. I'm sorry."

Lana just glared at him. "Not as sorry as you're going to be." Lana pushed him with an open palm to the stomach. Clark is knocked over the railing and to the floor quickly recovering.

Clark gets back to his feet. "How did you do that?"

Lana just smiled. "Looked like the meteor shower left you with more then a new hair color. That will make this a whole lot more interesting."

Clark just looks on as fangs drop down out of Lana's teeth as she lunges at Clark. Clark catches her and throws her through the farm wall. Clark walks out after her and another vampire jumps on Clark's back but Clark shrugs the brunette away through the wall. Clark walks after the brunette and sees she's surrounded by kryptonite. Clark inhales and blows the kryptonite away.

Lana watched the scene with interest thinking back to easier times. Whenever she had her necklace on Clark acted like he had the plague around her he'd just collapse. The two of them didn't actually get close until she shipped the necklace off with Whitney. Lana grabbed the nearest meteor rock she could find and waits for Clark to lift up her sister and when she does she wraps her arms around his neck and manages to penetrate his skin with a bite as a surge of power goes through her.

Lana puts the meteor rock in his pocket and just smiled wide. "Oh he is good Courtney."

Courtney just smiled. "Doubt it was worth how long you followed him though."

Lana's eyes heat up as a side of the barn goes up in flames. "He's worth it."

Courtney stood impressed. "Then we'll take him home. Save a delivery boy from their fate."

Lana looked at her partner she doubts Buffy will understand what they even have here if her suspicions are correct. But on the other hand no one has seen Clark in 6 months and anyone who knows Clark Kent the last place they'd look for him is in a sorority house in Metropolis he's too much of a boyscout to go. "Let's get going."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

As for before when I said Cap had brown I got Chris Evans roles mixed up... sorry.

Hulk gets angrier and stronger as he goes so it made sense that Logan would have Clark fight him to show he couldn't depend on raw power all the time.

Up Next: The X-Men come to Smallville


	5. We'll Always Be Friends

Laura was causing carnage in the danger room. Until it went off and returned to four metallic walls. Laura looked around until she saw the danger room open revealing Logan.

"I have no problem with training but this late at night is pushing it for the others. You don't want the half pint mad at you for keeping her up do you?"

Laura's face paled in horror. She can deal with Kitty being mad at her but if Kitty gets mad at her Kitty will start feeling guilty. When Kitty feels guilty she bakes and last time Laura ate one of her cookies she spent the day in the infirmary and Hank had a new weapon in chemical warfare. "I'm done."

* * *

Laura got out of the danger room and went to Clark's room she did agree to watch a movie with him when she was done training. She got to his room and saw Clark wasn't there yet. Laura walked into Chloe's room and saw her and Rogue talking.

Chloe looked up and saw her. "Laura what's wrong?"

"Did Clark come in? He asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him but now I can't find him."

Chloe groaned under breath she knows Clark went to Smallville and that means one thing, Lana. Chloe bent over and picked up her phone. "Lana it's me this might sound weird but have you seen Clark lately?"

Lana rolled her eyes where Clark is Chloe won't be far behind. "No, I haven't seen him in months Chloe."

Chloe just rolled her eyes not believing her. They were roommate for two years she'd know when she is lying. "You're lying."

Clark hears it and shouted. "Chloe stay away"

Lana quickly dropped the phone in surprise that Clark hasn't turned yet. "Quiet I think Morbious would like to see you."

Chloe and the two girls listen in on the conversation. Chloe hears the phone hang up and the two girls have different reactions. Rogue has her hand over her mouth and Laura just has a closed fist like she's biting down on something.

"I'm going to go tell Logan." Laura said walking out the door.

Chloe looked at Rogue. "So who's this Morbious guy that has you so upset?"

Rogue just frowned. "A coward and one of the worst monsters I've ever..."

Chloe looked at her. "What did he do? I mean he can't be any worse then Magneto."

Rogue just frowned. "Two years ago before we even met Laura."

* * *

Logan smelled the air around him. He knows he's here somewhere he followed his nose. Logan just stayed focused if he knew this was the problem he would have came alone this is dangerous. Not for him mind you with his healing factor he'll be just fine since there's no magic involved. Logan popped his claws and turned around as a man that was pale white tackled him. Logan held his head up and was set to throw him off as the vampire was blasted with little specs of light that explodes on him knocking him back. Logan wasted no time and chopped his head off as he exploded into ash.

Logan growled at the girl in the yellow long coat. "Kid I told you to stay put."

The girl just looked at him. "Yeah and if I did he'd be having all you can eat with your blood."

Logan snarled not wanting to take any chances. "Jubilee go back to town now!"

Jubilee glared at him. "Fine I'm going just be careful I won't be here to help you next time."

Logan saw Jubilee off and continued looking. He smelled the area and picked up his scent again. Logan ran through the woods and found a steady scent tracking it down and his eyes lit up when he sees where the track ends its nothing. It's just a black duster Logan smelled the air again and his eyes lit up in panic he doubled back.

"LOGAN!"

Wolverine ran through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran out and saw a black haired man with pale skin his teeth sunk into Jubilee's neck.

Morbious put down Jubilee and rushed Logan. Logan stuck his claws through his stomach and kicked him straight up and Morbious took the opportunity to fly away.

Logan ran over to Jubilee and her skin was already turning pale. "Kid, come on kid."

Jubilee grew fangs from her mouth and panicked.

Logan saw it in her eyes and was terrified she was going to leave. "No, kid just stay here we'll get you help." Jubilee just jumped and flies off amazed at how second nature it is. "No! Jubilee!"

* * *

Rogue frowned finishing the story tears running down her eyes. "Logan looked for Jubilee for a year but there was never any sign of her. One day a vampire hunter called Blade showed up at the institute gave Logan her jacket. Logan being Logan stabbed him in the lungs, kicked him in the balls and threw him off the property."

Laura ran up to Logan's room and her face scrunched up she just banged on the door. When no one answered Laura just got fed up and clawed the lock open. Logan and Jean's eyes go wide and they cover up as best they could.

Logan looks at his daughter. "Something we can help you with?"

"Morbious is in Smallville and he has Clark." Was Laura's simple response. Laura knew the story from a mission with Wolverine. Logan sleep stabbed her when Laura tried to wake him up.

Logan got right up knowing what this meant. "I'll be ready to go in 5 minutes."

"We'll be ready." Jean corrected the two.

The two get sloppily dressed as they go down to the lower levels with Laura. To their surprise they see Rogue and Chloe waiting for them Chloe in a black and yellow bodysuit and Rogue in a green and yellow bodysuit completely covering her up with a brown jacket.

Logan just stares at Chloe. "We're not walking into a showdown with the Brotherhood these people will kill you if given the chance or worse."

Chloe just shrugged. "He's my best friend I have to help him."

Logan just groaned knowing Sullivan will likely lock down the blackbird if they don't take her with them. "Fine" Logan grabbed her arm and Chloe backed up startled when three bone claws came out of her hand. "You don't touch anyone else. Stripe"

"Ah can handle myself just fahne Logan." Rogue replied.

Logan just looked at her with sad acceptance. "It's your life Stripe."

* * *

Lana came in and dumped Clark on the couch. She always knew Clark was strong from the farm but she never expected him to be this heavy. The others walk in and see Clark on the couch and Jubilee chained to a wall.

Lana just looked at her kidnapped sister she's fed off nothing but animals and blood banks. "Are you hungry?"

Jubilee just glared at her trying to break the chains. "Go to hell."

Morbious emerged from his room. Clark tried to get up and Lana pinned the meteor rock to his chest. "What did I tell you about bringing your food home?"

Buffy just glared at Lana. "I told her the rules this is all on the new girl."

Lana just looked at Morbious ignoring the one who made her. "He has power Michael I felt it when I tasted his blood."

Morbious just looked at him. "Fascinating if you bit him like you said you did he would have changed by now. Maybe there is more to him then meets the eye."

* * *

Chloe looked at the Kent Farm or at least what was left of it. She never thought it would be so hard to see this place again. Laura is sniffing around the farm and finds something in the loft.

"Chloe have you ever seen anything like this before?" Laura asked holding something big and metallic.

Chloe looked it over and saw the symbols. "It's kryptonian alright."

Laura kept looking around and got a trace of what happened and starts explaining from the second floor. "Clark talked to a girl up here. She pushed him over the railing." Laura jumped straight down. "Someone else tried to interfere Clark threw her outside."

Logan went outside and smelled the rest. "Kent fought them. Then they one loaded him in a truck and went that way."

Laura went through the old debris and found what she was looking for Jonathon Kent's motorcycle. She stuck a claw in the ignition to start it Logan chased after her and hopped on the back. Jean grabbed Chloe carefully by her clothes and flew after them followed by Rogue. Laura must be tracking him.

* * *

Clark just stared at Morbious. "What are you?"

Morbious just looked at Clark. "I had a very rare blood disease. I synthesized an antidote. There were some unexpected side effects. Let's me cheat death with some side effects."

"You don't cheat death you whimper in fear of it and send others in your place." Clark replied seeing a dead body or two on the way from the house to the couch.

Morbious just looked down on him. "You would be wise to remember you are a guest in my house. Now by all means you've been here for 3 hours you should be one of us by now. Why aren't you?"

"Good genes" Clark quipped causing Morbious to growl and throw him to the floor.

"You might be the key too true immortality. So tell me how come our bites do not affect you."

Clark just shakes his head and weakly tries to reach for the meteor rock to throw it off. "I'll never tell you."

Morbious looked up and to his surprise a motorcycle crashed through his window smashing into him. The riders were flung off the bike but both landed on their feet.

Buffy just looked at Laura and Logan. "Who the hell are you two?" Buffy screamed as she was consumed by fire and turned to ash as Jean and Chloe came in followed by Rogue.

Chloe popped her claws and went for Clark when one of the sisters grabbed her. "The rock on Clark get rid of it."

Laura nodded and went for the same idea until Lana grabbed her. Lana looked at Clark and at the new girl and saw Clark struggle up trying to reach her. Lana growled at the new girl she was so excited to bite Clark but it isn't working and he's trying to reach this woman whoever she is.

"I lost Clark for 6 months you won't keep him from me for longer." Lana said with venom in her mouth towards this new person. Clark is hers how dare this girl try to take him away from her.

Laura just rolled her eyes and popped her claws stabbing Lana as she grabbed her. "I don't know you. Clark came to us of his own free will."

Chloe cuts one of the vampires on the arm. "That's Lana she's obsessed with Clark but it was never this bad."

Lana pushed Laura off as her chest healed. "I just know what I want now."

Logan growled in fury jumping on two burying his claws in them. He jumped off them and leaped onto Morbious. "Red the rock get rid of it."

Jean knocked three vampires back and with a flick of her hand and the kryptonite was sent flying off Clark.

One the girls went to tackle Clark to the floor knowing that Morbious needed him. Clark just stuck his hand out in one quick motion and the girl went flying through the wall.

Rogue grabbed two by the scruff of their shirts and throws them at the wall as hard as she can destroying the wall. Rogue walked up to Jubilee. She looks so different with pale white skin.

"Are ya ok?"

"Just break the chains." Jubilee said trying to break free.

Rogue grabbed the cuffs and easily broke them. Jubilee dropped to the floor and Rogue saw her bloody wrists whatever it was it weakens vampires. Jubilee grabs a piece of her shackles and pushes Rogue aside and stabs the Courtney in the heart with it as it and she combusts into ash.

Logan stabbed Morbious through the stomach causing the vampire to chuckle and mock the little man. "You're a fool that won't kill me."

"Excuse me"

Morbious turned around and turned right into Clark's fist as the vampire was sent flying outside. Seeing how powerful this boy really is he decided to just keep flying. However when he does he sees Clark in front of him setting up a double axe handle. Clark smashes Morbious' skull and he goes crashing down into the ground. Clark immediately flies off leaving Morbious where he lies.

* * *

Lana was doing her best trying to just hit Laura but it wasn't going to happen. If anything else the facility Laura was trapped in for most of her life left her as one hell of a fighter. Laura grabbed her arm and flipped her to the floor burying her claws in each arm. Lana took advantage of the fact that her arms were busy and bit her. Laura got up grabbing the side of her neck.

"Welcome to the club." Lana quipped.

"I heal too fast to get sick." Laura replied as her skin goes from flesh to white and back to flesh.

Before Lana could continue the fight she feels a prick in the side of her neck as a red and blue blur moves around the room hitting each vampire with the same prick as needle enters flesh.

Chloe looked around as all the vampires began reverting back to human girls even Jubilee. Clark looked around and saw the damages done they saved what they could including Lana and Jubilee.

Jubilee looked herself over in the mirror for the first time in two years she feels alive again. She turns to Clark in a smile and nearly collides into him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you"

Clark just kept his arms spread out. "You're... welcome."

Laura just looked at the two and turned her head back to Lana and popped her claws back out in case she wants a rematch.

Lana just crawled back on her hands and panicked. "Who are you?"

Clark looked at Lana. "Lana what's the last thing you remember?"

Lana thought back. "Oh um Buffy and her friends taking me to meet someone Michael something. Clark…what happened to your hair?"

Clark just turned to Jean and Jean nodded in understanding. Jean scanned each mind there and found Jubilee was the only one with any knowledge of what happened. "None of them remembers anything except Jubilee and its likely better off that way."

Clark just nodded in agreement and pointed at Jubilee. "So how come she remembers and no one else does?"

"Mutants are different. A few years back there was an energy drink that was lethal to mutants but had no effect on humans what so ever." Jean replied.

"So that's your secret." Lana said causing Clark to turn around. "You're a mutant."

"Only since the second meteor shower" Clark countered back seeing he has to set up a reason for the change.

Lana just frowned. "It wouldn't have changed anything between us."

Clark just frowned. "Guys can you give us the room."

The girls followed by the X-Men leave.

* * *

Wolverine just smiled seeing Jubilee not as a pale vampire. "So are you ready to go home?"

Jubilee just smiled she missed everyone so much. "Definitely but let's get a bite to eat first. You have no idea how much you miss food when all you do is drink Animal blood for 2 years while trying to figure out a way to kill Morbious."

* * *

Clark just looked at Lana. "I left Smallville because there was nothing left for me there my parents were gone, the farm was gone, Chloe was leaving I was coming to terms with my powers, I don't love you anymore not like I used to anyway. I like you but it wasn't enough to stay there anymore."

Lana looked up at him a tear in her eyes. "I understand I felt the same way when I went to Paris at the end of junior year. Truth be told I wish I would have stayed there now."

"What you didn't have any fun being possessed." Clark asked trying to find humor at this point.

Lana just smiled. "Yeah being possessed and whatever happened to me for the past…" She checks her cell phone. "Three months is something I can definitely live without. I'm going to miss you Clark and Chloe too… Smallville and Metropolis not so much."

Clark looked back he'll miss the Farm and the Torch but not much else. "I'm right there with you. So what are you going to do now?"

Lana just smiled and told him. "I'm going back to Paris. Lex gave me another one of those anytime tickets when I came back from Paris last year. It's in the bank I think I'm just going to take that and go."

Clark just smiled. "Well I'll look for your first painting."

Lana just rolled her eyes. "Oh please I'm done painting. Maybe something in fashion design. You never hear of them getting possessed by anything."

Clark just smiled. "Probably a safe bet"

* * *

Clark Chloe and Lana waited for a cab and when it came Lana went to Luthorcorp to pay Lex a visit to tell him she's leaving and ask to spend a couple days at the mansion until she is ready to go to Paris. Chloe turned to Clark now relieved with Lana gone she can ask him something like what the heck did he do back there that ended the fight and changed everyone back into humans.

"So where did you pull that little miracle from?" Chloe asked.

Clark just had a crooked smile wondering what her reaction is going to be this. "It was Lionel's old cocktail the one he used to raise the dead."

Chloe looked at him like he was insane. "Wait a minute the one that kills them again in 12 hours."

Clark just smiled. "Unless they have the same liver disease as Lionel they'll be fine and completely normal for them human or mutant. My blood was the cure to Morbious' little plague."

"So how did you know where it was to steal it?" Chloe asked.

Clark stopped in his tracks he knew he forgot something. "I didn't steal it… Lionel gave it to me he knows my secret."

Chloe just looked at him. She must have been hit harder then she thought in that fight. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you."

"You didn't. I had the same reaction when Jor El told me." Clark assured her. "I asked if he had anymore of those vials and he gave them right to me."

"OK when did hell freeze over and where was I?" Chloe asked.

Clark just looked at her. "You were saving my life so I can get the stone. It apparently turned him into a kryptonian hard drive full of knowledge and gave Jor El a time share."

Chloe looked at him wondering if it's weirder that she actually believes him. Something like this can only happen to Clark. The two walk out and see the X-men good to go.

Logan was sitting on the bike he'll never admit it but Laura's driving actually scared him last time and he thought Kitty was a bad driver. "I'm driving this time kid."

Laura glared at him she hates that word mainly because she never got to be one. "You might have adopted me but I am not a kid stop calling me that."

Clark was walking up. "I'll carry you back to the farm if Wolverine is taking the bike."

Laura just nodded in agreement as Jubilee hopped on the back of the motorcycle and everyone went their own way to Smallville getting in the jet and going home.

* * *

Later that night Chloe is back at the mansion in her room with Rogue. To her surprise she hears her phone ring. Who can it be at this ungodly hour? "Pete do you have any idea what time it is?"

"2:45 but you usually work the late shift."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not tonight, I had a bit of a problem at home."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Peter asked a smile on his face at her not mad at him for waking her up.

"Just a couple bats in the belfry." Chloe answered. "Pest control"

Peter just smiled over his end of the phone. "Right there with you I had to squash a really big scorpion at home can't tell you how many times it nearly stung me."

Chloe smiled stupid Parker charm. "So are we still on for the end of the week?"

"The Hammertech presentation count on it." Peter answered.

Chloe just smiled. "Just promise me you'll be there."

"I'll be there." Peter assured her he has no intention of missing it.

"You better be Pete." Chloe said she knows Pete has it rough but she really wants to be with him she can't do that if he never shows up.

"I'll be there Chloe I swear. I'll see you tomorrow I have new pictures to sell I'll see you then goodbye." Pete said hanging up the phone when Chloe says goodbye. Pete turned and saw a stone gargoyle. "Hey at least I have a date Bruce." Pete jumps down and starts swinging through the city.

* * *

Shadowcat and Jubilee both come down the stairs intending ice cream for a late night snack. They come into the TV room and see The Terminator on with Clark and Laura next to each other asleep on the couch.

"They're like little kids." Kitty teased the sleeping pair.

Jubilee got an idea on how to pay Clark back for restoring her humanity despite the fact that all he said was the thank you was enough. "Kitty give me Clark's jacket."

Kitty just shrugged and wondered what the returning X-man was up to. Everyone is going to flip when they see her tomorrow like she did. Kitty grabs Clark's jacket and phases through but actually breaks a sweat doing it. "He's heavy." Kitty complained handing the jacket over to Jubilee.

Jubilee just shrugged as she opened the jacket up and put it on Laura lightly so as not to wake her if she's anything like her dad. Laura Kinney Logan, she still can't believe Wolverine is a daddy.

* * *

Morbious is standing above his old building. Clark Kent ruined everything but with the power he has if Morbious can consume his blood he is certain he will be a true immortal. "Enjoy your victory mutant for we have unfinished business and soon I will visit your home and then…" A loud sound like a gunshot is heard and Morbious just looks down and sees a silver stake sticking out of his chest. "Mother Fu…"

Morbious explodes into ash revealing an African American man in a long black duster with a sword strapped to his back. He's bold and dressed in all black with sunglasses.

Blade just looked around disappointed he was expecting more. 'Whistler you sent me here on account of one vampire.'

* * *

Laura woke up the next day feeling different. She slept through the night? That never happens, her mother's or her sensei's screams usually wake her up. She opens her eyes and sees she slept on Clark. Laura looks around and takes Clark's jacket off. Clark woke up after a long night. He doesn't even remember watching the movie they were both so tired after the danger room, vampires, and in Clark's case kryptonite exposure.

Laura handed him back his coat. "Thank you"

Clark was trying to jog his memory he doesn't remember giving it to her. "You're welcome. So did you see any of the movie?"

Laura just shakes her head no. "I was too tired to stay awake. Want to try to watch the movie another time?"

Clark just shrugged maybe. "Yeah sure no problem"

"So what are you planning to do today?" Laura asked.

Clark just stretched himself out. "Well I have the book of Rao thanks to Chloe so that's one thing down and…" Clark rolls his eyes hearing all the problems in New York. "Think I'm going to be a bit busy for a while."

"Think you can take a night off again?" Laura asked.

Clark thought on it as he got an interesting idea. "Are you doing anything Friday night?"

Laura just shakes her head no.

"Well I'm going to the Stark Expo Chloe kind of strong armed me into it with blackmail. Do you want to come with me?"

Laura thought about if for a couple minutes. "Sure"

Clark just smiled and nearly stumbled. "OK, Friday then."

"Friday" Laura repeated. "Do you want to train in the danger room later today with me?"

Clark just nodded in agreement. "Yeah you'll probably be much easier to get along with then Logan. OK I gotta go stop a bank robbery."

Laura just watched as Clark disappeared in a blur. She looks upstairs and hears Kurt awake and he has walked into Jubilee.

"Mien friend you are alive?"

Laura gives it about 5 minutes before everyone finds out and they have a big meeting about it which gives her plenty of time to get a rare hot shower in the morning.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Despite being a freak accident I set up Clark with another LL girl

I like DCAU Lana I can't resist having the character go down that path

Up Next: SHIELD and the White Queen.


	6. First Not Date

A/N I get a couple PMs and reviews about this so I thought I'd lay it out here. For a long time Chloe's power will be one power at a time. I specifically chose to copy Peter Patrelli's powers from the last season because if she got everyone's power she'd be a god mode sue, this world's mimic and maybe rival Clark on power. Now I might… and I emphasize might because I very much doubt it right now write a sequel to this focusing on Civil War and Darkseid when Chloe's powers evolve too far but honestly I doubt I'm doing it. For now I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Kitty was upstairs watching Laura getting dressed for the day and getting the rundown on what happened between her and Clark in the morning as both knew Jubilee was alive again so they avoided the big group hug and went along with their lives. Clark patrolling the city and Laura getting a hot shower. After some arm pulling and threatening to ask her all morning Laura cracked and told Kitty about the expo.

"So you two are going on a date." Kitty said in excitement as Jubilee's idea seemed to work.

Laura just looked at her and shakes her head. "It's not a date I'm just going with a friend to an expo."

"It is like so totally a date." Kitty countered seeing it for what it was even if Laura didn't.

"It's not a date." Laura repeated.

Kitty just smiled. "What's so bad about it? I mean you like him I know you do you follow him around like all the time."

Laura just sighed. "I don't like him like that."

Kitty smiled seeing Rogue walking by. "Hey Rogue settle an argument for us."

"No, every time ah settle an argument between the two of ya all ah get is a headache." Rogue replied.

"Just one little question it's totally harmless." Kitty assured her.

Rogue just rolls here eyes knowing Kitty won't let this drop maybe she can drain her and run. "Fahne what do ya want?"

Laura just looked at her. "If Clark asked me to the Stark Ex…"

"It's a date." Rogue told her as she walked off.

Laura just growled and popped her claws as Kitty and Rogue backed off.

* * *

Clark was flying through the city easy enough. 15 muggings two armored cars and a fire later he's still at work. Clark stops high above the city and listens as a din of noise hits him. He still has work to do specifically across the city. Clark just flies to the source and feels a tug at his chest he looks down and just has a look of disbelief. "What the… I'm someone trying to do the right thing not a taxi service."

Spider-Man just looked up from his web line hitching a ride. "Hey the synthetic webbing is not cheap and I know you're heading to Liberty Island."

Clark just shrugged and couldn't exactly argue it so he just flies for Liberty Island. Or at least what was supposed to be Liberty Island. The whole island is surrounded by flying saucers. "It's like the attack of 50's Sci fi movies."

"That just means old fishbowl head is among the people here." Spiderman said wondering who's in the insidious six this time.

Spiderman drops down on to Liberty Island and Clark drops down and sees six people. The first one was dressed in yellow and red with a gizmo on each arm. The next one was a mountain of man dressed in gray. Clark hopes he's not like the one in green. Clark looks in the middle he sees a guy in green with…well how about that it really is a fishbowl head. After him was a man floating on a glider in an orange cloak with a goblin mask. After him was a savage man dressed in furs with black hair and a mustache. The last person was a short fat man with Brown hair and sunglasses along with four other metallic arms who shouted. "Time to die arachnid."

Clark just turned to Peter. "Friends of yours"

Peter just pointed them out from right to left. "Dr. Octopus whom I'm guessing put together this version of the sinister six, Sergei Kravenoff AKA Kraven the Hunter, that is the Hobgoblin which is how I know doc is in charge since the Green Goblin no showed. The living fishbowl is Mysterio, I have no idea who the big rhino is, and that last one is my mortal enemy…his name is Herman."

"YOU KNOW MY NAME IS SHOCKER!" The man in yellow shouted.

Peter webbed up his toys as Shocker was ready to fire causing the equipment to back burn knocking him out with a sonic blast.

Doc Ock just sighed. "I should have found better help. Superman how nice to meet you." The tentacles grabbed Clark by the arms and legs as Doc continued to pull trying to rip him apart."

Clark just turned to Peter. "So if I break these things will they hurt him?"

"Not too badly." Peter answered from previous experience. "It hurts him but he'll be ok."

Clark moved with relative ease as each of his limbs ripped off one of Doc's metallic arms as he moves in a blur and taps the doctor on the head knocking him out. The rhino charged at Clark trying to take advantage of the situation Clark just planted his feet and x rayed the rhino. Well he never expected to see that. Clark just punched through his stomach as Peter and the others went pale seeing the result.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked trying not to throw up he thought he was a good guy.

Clark just ripped Rhino's stomach open with his bare hands and pulled out a 90 pound man in glasses. "Who's this?"

"Alex O Hirm" Peter answered dealing with him as a petty thief a couple of times.

Peter webbed up Hobgoblin's glider and it went crashing down to the floor. Hobgoblin was too in shock at seeing what this Superman could do to focus on Spiderman.

Clark looked up and saw…the Eiffel tower. "Spider-Man weren't we just in New York?"

Peter just nodded. "Fishbowl used a holocube none of it's real. Find the cube and find him."

Clark just X rayed the place and found nothing was real. He grabbed Mysterio and crushed the cube under boot. He moved in a blur and had all five tied up in seconds but he missed one. "Hey where's the hunter?"

"Right behind you" Kraven throws a bag on the floor in front of the two heroes and Clark just inhales it in to himself.

Kraven eyes lit up and Clark just sighed and hit him with a controlled punch knocking him out.

Peter just looked at Clark upset he barely got to do anything. "Show off"

Clark turned to Pete. "If I hadn't swallowed that Toxin you'd be dead in 3 minutes. You have some interesting friends."

"You should see Flint." Peter quipped. "So what's next for you?"

"Home I've been out all morning." Clark said as he floated up in the air and flew out of sight as Spider-Man webbed up the Sinister Six.

Spider-Man just frowned looking at how easily Superman took them out and left him on clean up as he hitches a ride back on a helicopter. "I need better powers."

* * *

Peter ran into the Daily Bugle and saw J Jonah Jameson having a staff meeting with all his reporters. Peter walked up to Chloe kind of nervous.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

Chloe just looked at him well at least he wasn't chasing a story for once. "Spider-Man and that Superman guy took down a sinister six without breaking stride."

Peter just nodded having a feeling what was happening. "And now Superman is a branded criminal in all 50 states."

Chloe just chuckled at that but his reaction was a whole lot different then what she thought it would be.

Jameson turned to the two. "Sullivan, Parker flirt on your own time not mine?"

"Just bringing him up to date chief." Chloe told him.

Jameson looked at Peter. "Well let me save you some time. Superman is the biggest story in this town right now saving 20 lives, putting out a fire and defeating the sinister six all before lunch. He is a hero and he deserves the praise for the good things he's done."

Peter stared Jameson in open mouth shock shock. He expected Superman to get the same treatment as Spider-Man. "Hey how come we accuse Spider-man of stealing candy from a baby but for Superman we roll out the red carpet."

Jameson just pointed at a picture from the airplane crash Superman's debut. "Because of this do you know what this is Parker?"

Peter just shook his head no. "A picture of Superman"

"It's a face Parker. It's an honest to god face that tells us he's six feet tall with green eyes and raven black curly hair it's an honest to god face that needs no mask and is a real man that has no secrets to keep."

Jonah was brought out of his rant by Chloe spitting up a bit of her coffee trying to not laugh at the last part her boss' statement. "Sorry… it was hotter then I thought it would be. And isn't it possible that he and Spider-Man worked together. I mean it wasn't exactly a convenient swing to and from for Spider-Man from Liberty Island."

"New girl you're still naïve while true he didn't clock that web head but that's probably because he had more people to save. Now all of you find out what you can about this guy. I want his life story and an exclusive yesterday."

* * *

Nick Fury is watching the monitors getting an idea of Superman's day and how many people he rescued in such a short time and leaving the R.H.I.N.O armor for the cops. He watched the monitors but turned around as Agent Barton came in. "Have you figured out what's causing the interference?"

Clint just dropped a metal circle on the table that looked like a tiny Frisbee. "We think it might be this."

What is it?" Fury asked.

Barton just shrugged. "That's the thing we don't know anything except it's not a weappon. Stark would probably have a better idea."

Fury just put his arms at his side. "Stark is busy rediscovering Vibranium. We'll bring him in when he's not dying. Can you find the rest of these?"

Barton just nodded and sticks in a thumb drive that brings up a map of the world. "There's about 3,000 spread out all over the world. One bright side they don't seem to be weapons since they didn't go off when we touch them and have no explosive compounds in them. Now as much fun as I would have getting to the bottom of this. I'm off with agent Coulsen to the land of enchantment so I can babysit a hammer."

Fury just looks at the tech scattered all over the map. At least it wasn't singled out to America the devices are all over the world and well hidden it would take time to get them all. Fury decides to just leave them be. If he can get one open then maybe they can all be used in the service of SHIELD.

* * *

Clark was arguing with Chloe on the way to the danger room. "You want me to what? I didn't become Superman to be a glory hound I did it to help people you know that."

Chloe just nodded but he needs to see the point of this and soon. "Clark you're already exposed. This has nothing to do with me boosting my career or your image. You're out in the open and I think it would be better if you revealed who you are before Brainiac does and turns the whole world against you."

"So what I'm supposed to go… yeah that's me I'm a kryptonian." Clark said.

Chloe just nodded though she wouldn't be so blunt about it. "Yes that's what you are supposed to do but wear the cape this way Superman can be Kal El and you can be Clark Kent. It's the perfect double life since it's not built from cheating on a wife."

"I don't even have a girlfriend." Clark said.

Chloe just looked at him. "Just think about it OK you have no idea how rare it is that flat top loves anyone. And if you don't come forward people are going to start getting the wrong idea."

Clark thought it over and looked at her. "Well at least if I give you the exclusive I don't actually have to sit down and do the interview."

"OK see that's using your brain." Chloe responded. "And what do you mean you don't have a girlfriend you're going on a date with Laura."

"It's not a date I'm going with her to the Stark Media Expo since you're dragging me to it."

Chloe just rolls her eyes. "Yeah just like you Lana and the concert wasn't a date."

Clark just rolled her eyes and gently nudged her on the shoulder. "I still stand by if the girl still has a boyfriend and the guy has to save his best friend from being turned into a human icy pop then it is not a date."

Chloe just shrugged she guesses she can see the point in that. "Maybe but you and Laura are going on a date."

"What makes you so sure?" Clark asked her.

Chloe just smiled as she started to explain. "Because me and Kitty brought up the surveillance footage the nervous way you asked her to go the Expo. It was just like you asked Alicia. You're not going down swinging are you because I can keep going?"

Clark stopped as that took impact. "Oh it is a date."

Chloe just smirked walking away. "Can't get anything past Superman can you?"

* * *

Clark was in the danger room sweat pouring down his face he has to give this Forge guy credit. His light used to make the holograms was an incredible creation he looks up and the pain he's in it feels like he's under Krypton's red sun. Laura rushed him and Clark grabbed each of her hands to stop her.

"You're holding back." Laura stated it was more then obvious.

"I'm fending you off." Clark responded.

Laura couldn't argue that Clark was doing a good job of defending himself and she's also finding he's very intelligent. Every thing Laura has showed him he's pretty much mastered only doing it once. "You're just studying my attacks and countering them. It won't do any good if someone finishes you off with one quick shot." Laura takes advantage of Clark holding her arms and she climbs up planting her feet on his stomach. Clark is taken back seeing a claw shoot out of her foot and pointed at his throat.

"See" Laura finished as she hopped back down to the floor.

Clark was taken backbit that she never used it before. "So that's where you hide your third claw."

Laura just nodded. "So did you tell Kitty we had a date?"

"No, Kitty and Chloe just seem to think it is." Clark responded.

Laura breathed a sigh of relief she's never forgiving Logan for making Kitty her roommate. "So is it a date?"

Clark just shrugged he liked Laura he really did. "Do you want it to be a date?"

"No, this will be like a pre-date to see if we would work on a real date which will be a lot more fun then a weapons show."

Clark just smiled in relief clearing this up. "OK so should get to work then."

Clark assumes Laura punching him in the face means yes and they continue.

* * *

Jubilee smiled watching Kitty chase Bobby around the mansion it really is like old times. Kitty chases him and then another idea goes through her head as she grabs his ice tracks and just focuses as Bobby falls through the ice to the floor below.

"I don't know what your scheming Pryde but leave me out of it." Bobby doesn't know what Kitty is up to but it usually leads to extra danger room sessions with Logan at the helm.

Kitty just rolled her eyes. "Bobby will you just relax. I'm not doing anything to get you in trouble I just want you to go with me to the Stark expo."

"Yeah, spying on Clark and Laura is a two person job." Jubilee quipped knowing what her friend is up to.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at her and turned back to Bobby. "Point is I want you to go with me it will be fun. So what do you say?"

Bobby just smiled it beats the Halo tournament he was planning any day of the week. "I'd love to."

Jubilee just watched the two as Kitty dragged Bobby off and started talking his ear off. She sees Gambit coming into the room and was wondering when this talk was coming. "Hey Cajun"

"Cherie, welcome back to the land of the living." Gambit replied a crooked smile on his face.

Jubilee just smiled. "Hey Remy so how are you and Rogue holding up."

Gambit just frowned at that. "Petite ended it two months after you disappeared. And I quote." He started speaking in Rogue's accent. "Ya deserve something better than this freak show with meh."

Jubilee just laughed hearing Gambit attempt at Rogue's accent she can't help but think Rogue will drain him dry if she ever finds out about it though. "Sorry Remy I know you loved her."

"That I did." Gambit agreed. "So how about you petite? Now that you back in the real world when you go back out in it?"

"2 or 3 years not that long." Jubilee joked.

Remy just cracked a smile. "Why don't we go to that expo? Even while you were dead you know Stark likes to leave an impression."

Jubilee just shrugged not seeing the harm in it. "Sure gotta go outside at some point right. Might as well get it over with."

* * *

The rest of the week went by in peace until it was Friday night and time for the expo. Clark was waiting with Bobby and Remy for the girls to come down. Chloe comes down dressed for work which is what this is to her as it's her first real assignment save for the Superman article that she'll print when Clark gives the OK on it. She's apparently meeting her boyfriend there since she doesn't want him to know she's a mutant yet. Jubilee came down in a yellow coat pink top and jeans. Kitty followed shortly after in jeans and a pink sweater with a white shirt under it. Clark smiled watching Laura come down in jeans with a purple top covered in a jacket with white fur at the edges of it as all moved on and went to the show.

Chloe looked around the expo and was disappointed. Peter smiled walking up behind her he thinks this might be the first time he's actually made it to a date with her on time. Thank you for Superman for scaring off Super villains. "Chloe"

Chloe turned around and smiled in relief she thought Clark would have to be her photographer. "Peter hey you actually made it."

"Well one out a hundred I had to break the cycle at some point." Peter pointed out.

Chloe just smirked yeah that's kind of what it feels like. "Well I figured we had a chance if the place we went to was where the story was."

* * *

Lex was one of the people in attendance. He doesn't know why though maybe it's just in the name of good PR. Most of the world still remembers Justin Hammer's embarrassment of an Iron Man suit. He sees another person walk in and just rolls his eyes. Oliver Queen though he's sure that Queen is just here for the same reason he is to stake out the competition.

Lex just turned to Oliver. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Oliver just shrugged. "I came here for the presentation. I heard Luthorcorp developed a pretty powerful underwater weapon until it was blown to bits what happened there?"

Lex just observed Oliver he's going to have to look through his department for leaks. "The only thing that was destroyed in that lab was an experimental high protein kelp by two terrorists. Enjoy the show."

Oliver just smiled watching him leave. "I always do. So do you think Wayne will make an appearance?"

"You know he hates war toys." Lex finished walking to his private box.

* * *

Chloe, Clark, Peter and the rest of the X-Men gather up front as Justin Hammer comes out dancing like a bumbling fool in a suit and glasses. Which Clark will never admit now but that was his original idea on how to split Clark Kent from Superman.

"When we get home remind me thank the Professor." Clark whispered to Laura who just nodded until Chloe looked at the two with a quiet glare telling them to zip it without using words.

Clark just listened intently wondering why they chose this guy when Stark stopped making weapons for the government. Hammer continues his speech and slowly group by group drones as far as Clark could tell started emerging from the floor. Ones for Navy, Army, Air Force all the basics to keep the world fighting. Justin Hammer just smiled knowing he was at the grand finale of his speech. He talked about how there is no such thing as unmanned combat and introduces 'his' new battle suit for soldiers. "And it's pilot Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes."

Clark watches as a man in silver and black metallic armor with enough firepower to win a small war comes out from the ground as he along with all the drones give a salute to the audience as Clark hears someone else coming in from the back flying through the sky. Clark watches as another man comes down in very similar armor only his is red and yellow to thunderous applause. Clark watches the two have a conversation and decides to listen in if only just because the man in silver and black's heart rate went up in either anxiety or anger when the guy in red and yellow showed up.

Clark hears some things that would probably be interesting if he hadn't been in the arctic and hiding for 6 months. "Chloe, who's Vanko?"

Chloe's eyes shot up as she started to explain. "He was someone who gave Iron Man a lot of trouble but it doesn't matter because he's dead." She then followed up with a whisper so Peter couldn't hear. "Clark, go to work."

Laura just looked at him and put on a fake smile. "Can you get me a coke? I'm thirsty."

Clark just nodded. "I'll be right back."

Peter watched as all the drones came to life. Some started attacking the audience and some went after Iron Man along with Rhodes.

Peter grabbed Chloe by her bare arm and pushed her aside as the drone knocked him into the air and into a sea of people fleeing giving him the time needed to get changed.

Chloe felt a bizarre buzzing in her head wonder what's going on now? The last mutant she touched was Jubilee shaking her hand. Speaking of Jubilee she watches as the returning X-Man blinds one with a firework and Kitty short circuits it by walking right through it. Chloe looks around and saw Bobby get one and shatter it as a rocket comes her way. Chloe acts on instinct grabbing Laura by her jacket sleeve and jumping into the air.

Laura hits the floor with a gentile drop as Chloe drops her. She would have survived the blast but it would have taken a couple moments to heal. Laura looked up Dr. McCoy must have been the last person she touched. "Hey get down here and give us a hand."

Chloe just looked at her from 15 feet up. "I can't get down I don't know how I got up."

Laura just had a satisfied smile on her face as she popped her claws see this was her idea of a fun night.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Rumble at the Expo.


	7. Expo Showdown

Chloe looked all over the place as the drones spread out and attacked the guests. Chloe looked around and saw a kid in an Iron Man mask trying to blast a drone. Chloe realized she could still climb along the wall at least and started moving towards the kid. When she got to the end of the wall to her shock she jumped right into the drone hard enough to knock it down. Chloe grabbed the drone's head and pulled as hard as she could easily ripping its head off.

Chloe and the kid turned around and saw another drone as the kid aimed his toy again. To her surprise however this time the genuine Iron Man showed up and punched a hole into it with some form of energy blast.

"Nice shot kid." Iron Man said as he took off again.

* * *

Gambit saw one of the drones flying low getting set to blindside Iron man. Gambit took out a card and flicked it at the drone as it exploded in its face knocking it up to the air. Gambit jumped on the drones back and energized it hopping off before it went too far up. The drone joined the others in the sky as it caused an explosion taking out a small group of them.

* * *

Natasha watched on when she signed up to go undercover for Stark she didn't think it would be quite like this. She went to the car to have Happy drive her to Hammertech and is taken back for a minute. She thought she saw Hawkeye but realized he was too young. She also looks up in the sky and sees Superman has arrived on the scene so she's not needed here.

* * *

Iceman and Shadowcat have made a pretty good attack of surfing Ice and going through drones as they short circuit and shut down. Jubilee is using her firework like projectiles to short circuit the computers while Laura cuts them to shreds. Spider-Man jumps down on one about to hit Laura. "Spider-man saves the day."

Laura growled as she popped her claws.

"Or not." Spider-man quipped.

Laura jumped behind him taking down two drones cutting wires anything she can get her claws into as it shuts down. She sees another one and is set to rush until it's squashed like a bug by red boots.

"Always got to make an impression don't you big blue." Spider-man quipped.

They watch an arrow penetrate a drones head and explode. Spider man turns around and sees the attacker. "And... Robin Hood saves the day."

Superman uses his hearing and eyes to see how many are left. "OK there's about 10 left here on the other side of the expo and another 16 after Iron Man."

Laura frowned she's not missing the last of the action. "OK Superman I need a favor."

* * *

Kitty and Bobby are sliding through the Stark Expo until a drone crashes through the ice in front of them sending both tumbling to the floor. Jubilee runs up and blasts the machine messing with its computers as 2 more join the prey. Chloe jumps over in a single vault and Gambit runs up along side them.

"Anyone have a plan till de kids recover?" Gambit asked with concern for Kitty and Bobby.

Chloe just swatted one away wondering where these powers came from as another 2 join the mix.

"This is one weird favor." Clark quipped having one hand on Laura's belt and another on her shoulder.

"Just do it." Laura insisted.

Clark wasted no time and threw Laura into the air as she sailed through the sky of the expo and came crashing down on three of the robots. Her feet claws landed on the first one and she just slid cutting them in half. Logan's right that is a convenient attack if you have a teammate with superstrength. Chloe hit one with an uppercut that actually knocked its head off with how hard she hit it. Gambit grabbed the pieces of Shrapnel created by Laura and stuck it into the drone and let it explode. Clark sees he's not needed watching them attack and heads for the drones.

* * *

Iron Man was in the sky avoiding for dear life every time he tries to defend himself Vanko just moves Rhodey in to take the blast. "Jarvis tell me you're close to breaking into that suit."

"Sorry sir but Vanko is still in control… Sir two of the drones have been destroyed. Now four."

Iron Man turns around sees Superman burning the drones. "Show off. Don't hit the one that looks like me it's a friend."

Clark nods in understanding as he burns out every last drone's rocket system watching them all crash. Clark focuses his attention on War Machine as he fires a gattling gun on Iron Man. Clark studies the suit and sees a way to bring him down alive. Clark breaths ice breath on War machine's feet and Rhodes goes crashing down until Clark catches him and puts him down gently as Stark lands next to them.

"Superman hold him down."

Clark just nodded grabbing his arms as Iron Man went and twisted a glowing circle in the middle of war machine's armor pulling it out and just put it back in. Rhodey just eased up and stopped causing trouble.

"What did you do?" Clark asked.

"Rhodey systems were compromised by someone else the only way to free him was to reset him either hard or soft and..."

"What?" Rhodey asked wanting to know what exactly his best friend had done to him.

Stark rolled his eyes. "I pulled out the plug and put it back in giving your suit a hard reset to the default systems so Vanko couldn't control you anymore."

"And from the looks of it that actually worked." A voice says over the PA system on the two suits. "Well done with the new chest piece. I'm reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising."

"Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you Agent Romanoff." Iron Man replied.

"What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you're dying?" Another female voice asked.

Clark looks behind the mask and sees Tony Stark's face light up for a moment. "Is that you Pepper? No, I'm not. Not anymore."

"What's going on?" Pepper asked

"I was going to tell you, I didn't want you to alarm you…" Tony tried to assure her.

Pepper immediately interrupted. "You weren't going to tell me? You really were dying?"

"You didn't let me." Tony defended himself

Pepper was still angry over the intercom. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was going to make you an omelet and tell you." Tony shouted.

Clark just chuckled until he heard the first voice again. "Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got one big incoming, Tony. Looks like the fight's coming to you."

Stark rolled his eyes. "Great. Pepper?"

"Are you okay now?" Piper asked concerned.

Tony nods. "I'm fine. Don't be mad, I will formally apologize..."

"I am mad!" Pepper replied wondering how he couldn't tell her he was dying.

"...when I'm not fending off a giant Hammeroid attack." Tony finished.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Tony just looked at her. "We could've been in Venice."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

* * *

Clark melted the ice on War Machine's boots and helped him back to his feet. Rhodes made some moves thankful they were all his. Stuck watching as your own body and countless others tried to kill one of your best friends. Well there are worse ways to spend a day he'll only have nightmares for ten or fifteen years.

Rhodes opened his suit's face piece. "Man you can have your suit back."

Tony smirked and he and Clark pulled him up. "We need your help on this one buddy something very big is on the way here."

Rhodes gets his head together and he and Tony argue out an apology as Clark hears this big thing coming their way. The three watch as a bigger version of an iron man drops down with two crackling whips.

"Good to be back." Vanko said with a cruel smile on his face.

"Ideas" Iron Man asked.

Superman shrugged and walked to Vanko. "Don't really need one."

Vanko flogged his whip and hit Clark's arm. To Clark's surprise not only does the shot rip open his suit it draws blood. He backs off holding his arm.

"Looks like you could use one." Tony quipped seeing Superman in pain.

Rhodes stood in front of them. "OK I'm gonna bust his bunk with the ex wife."

Clark and Tony watched as a mini missile came out of War machine's shoulder and prepared itself to fire. The missile just harmlessly bounced off Vanko and onto the ground.

"That might have been the slowest weakest, bullet I have ever seen." Clark replied suddenly he doesn't feel too bad about his rushing plan.

Tony looked at Superman. "How many bullets have you seen?"

"I stopped counting at 5,000. Seemed kind of pointless." Clark replied.

"Well you are invulnerable…usually." Tony replied before turning to Rhodes. "Hammertech?"

"Yeah" Rhodes replied in a weak defeated tone.

"I got him." Tony says carefully aiming his shots.

Clark sees them all aiming for his head and goes to intercept them but sees Vanko is already protecting himself as his face piece drops back down. Clark moves at Superspeed and to his surprise he sees Vanko's whip inches from his face almost like it was moving on instinct. Clark feels it make contact with his face and shoves his palm into Vanko knocking him away and into a tree. War Machine took the opportunity to fire on Vanko with everything he had in a reign of bullets. Vanko just moved his whip and destroyed the gattling gun on his shoulder. Clark went to interfere but Vanko got his whip wrapped around Clark's chest and he screamed as electricity coursed through his veins. Clark can't help but wonder how Vanko keeps hitting him. Iron Man flies into Vanko getting him to break off his assault and releasing Clark and Rhodes as Clark fell to the floor cursing the sun for not being out and healing him. Vanko got a whip around Tony and Rhodes as electricity courses through their suits. Apparently they have something planned as they each hold their hands up and Rhodes agrees to just go as both shoot out a repulser beams at each other. Creating a massive blast that caught Vanko in the middle of it.

* * *

Everyone was on the floor as Vanko's whips transformed into black metallic ooze that slid down the nearest manhole cover. Clark hobbled over to Vanko and picked his mask clean off and sees Vanko's face. "Tell me who gave you the metal for your whips."

Vanko just smiled a bit bleeding from the mouth. Clark just puts his foot down and presses down on the armor. "Tell me!"

"Milton Fine" Vanko answered he had nothing against Superman this was about destroying Stark's legacy.

Vanko watched Tony and Rhodes recover and walk over to him joining Clark. "You Lose"

The three watched as he died and his suit started blinking. Clark's eyes lit up. "All the drones are set to blow."

"Pepper" Tony muttered as he blasted off with Clark and Rhodes right behind him.

* * *

The X-Men stood over all the drone remains after the Green Arrow and Spider-Man left the scene. Chloe looked around for Peter but he must have pulled his Houdini act again. Chloe hears a funny ringing in her head and senses something about the sliced up robots and pieces of robots. "They're gonna blow."

Kitty grabbed Bobby, Gambit, and Jubilee taking them all underground. Laura smiles seeing a blur come near them really quick as Clark grabs her and Chloe in each arm and quickly heads straight up as the explosions start leveling the Stark Expo. Thankfully everyone was already out of there.

Chloe looked at Clark with mock glare. "Did you have to wait till the last minute?"

"What fun would it be if I just grabbed you right from the beginning?" Clark asked causing Chloe to smile and Laura to roll her eyes as he drops down and puts them on the floor.

"Chloe how did you know that the drones had a self destruct?" Laura asked. The explosion would hurt but it wouldn't kill her.

Chloe shrugged she didn't know she just had this ringing in her head that said get the hell out of there. "I don't know it felt like a ringing in my head telling me something bad was about to happen."

"Sounds like the insect." Laura replied. "I overheard something about Spider sense."

Chloe shakes her head no. "I couldn't have taken Spiderman's power he wears a full bodysuit there was nowhere on him I could even touch…" Chloe has a startling realization in her head. She's starting to think she did touch him. "Oh my god. How could I have missed it?"

"Missed what?" Clark asked.

"The pictures, the lame excuses it's…nothing." Chloe decided she's talking with Pete before she talks to Clark.

Clark went to get dressed back into Clark Kent. Clark walked up to Laura in a smile. "So was this night as fun as you thought it would be?"

Laura smiled. "I have to admit, it was a lot more interesting then I thought it would be."

"Interesting as in let's do this again or interesting as in once was enough keep away from me?" Clark asked.

"Interesting as in I'm taking you out tomorrow night." Laura answered planning to take Clark to a certain place she likes.

Clark smiled seeing it's not the end bless those destructive drones.

* * *

Peter ran back into the expo he was so busy fighting drones he lost track of Chloe. In his mind he's begging her not to be hurt. He comes in and to his surprise he realizes who she's talking to the blade girl among others. "Chloe, you're a mutant?"

Chloe's smile disappeared in that moment. You have to be kidding her. This is how it comes out. "Yes, Pete I am."

She touches Laura and Pete watches as a bone claw came out of her hand.

Pete just smiled. "That is so cool." Then Peter realizes something. If she took Laura's powers by touching her then she might have taken his as well. "I think we need to talk."

Chloe just nodded in agreement. "Lead the way."

* * *

Lex looked around the expo. So that was Superman, he looked a lot like Clark or at least how Clark used to look. According to Lana Clark has been mutated from the second meteor shower. He would have liked to ask about that but Clark took off right after the Kents funeral he didn't even say goodbye to anyone. Lex looked on at the scene as the drones were being collected as evidence. He makes a mental note to go through Hammertech's employees and make offers to the best.

* * *

Natasha was with twenty Shield Agents all around Vanko's body. This was a very interesting night. New player on the map with abilities very similar to Clint. Also the main reason they're here Superman can be hurt. Natasha saw it herself on the monitors whatever was in Vanko's whip cut through his clothes and hurt him an RPG couldn't even do that.

Natasha pulled out her cell phone. "Colonel Fury we've looked everywhere but we can't find Vanko's weapons they were likely lost in the explosion."

Fury nodded. "We talked to Barton the green guy is a mystery to him."

"How are Clint and Coulsen doing in the desert?" Natasha asked.

"Apparently the plane crash that brought Superman to light was caused by a very bizarre hammer." Fury replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes annoyed. "Sir you do remember how much bizarre can mean in this world?"

Fury nodded and replied. "No one can lift it even with a truck they failed."

Natasha frowned thinking back. "Seems like the perfect job for Carol."

Fury would agree except Carol has been in a coma for years. "Come home Agent Romanoff you're too valuable to have on a recovery and we need Stark's psyche report."

* * *

Brainiac reformed into the shape of Milton Fine under the city. Brainiac formed a black vial and saw a couple drops of blood he recovered from Clark. Brianiac applied it to a machine and the end result was a grey skinned Clark with little brain activity and next to no powers as it collided into Brainiac not even nudging him.

"Me Superman"

Brainiac rolled his eyes and quickly cut his head off killing the abomination. Kal El was too quick to keep onto for long and Brainiac didn't have enough time to collect the genetic material he needed thanks to Iron Man defeating the Russian so fast. Next time he'll confront Kal El personally thanks to Vanko running his mouth he now knows that he is Milton Fine.

* * *

Peter and Chloe were walking through the expo and got to outside the expo and found a nice quiet place that they could talk. Peter sat down at the table and Chloe sat down next to him. Peter didn't know what to say about this or how to phrase it properly without Chloe beating him up.

"So have you always been different?" Peter asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I've only been a mutant for six months if that's what you're asking."

"So what can you do… Is that offensive I'm kind of blind sided here?" Peter asked.

Chloe smiled. "No it's not offensive. And if you have to know I can copy another mutant's power just by touching him."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Peter asked.

Chloe rolls her eyes. Are you ever going to tell me you are Spiderman? "I would have if you ever showed up. You don't talk to me Pete. It's been three months and we've barely gone on a single date that hasn't ended with you running for the hills. I might have told you but I didn't know if I could trust you especially after what happened with Max."

Peter bit his lip remembering that one. That was before Spider-Man became a problem and their first fight. Peter showed Chloe the lab he interned at and during an experiment the janitor was hit with lightning and became walking electricity. It led to a confrontation between him and Spider-Man when the newly born Electro went after a fraternity that rejected him. Peter got the pictures and Chloe snapped at him for caring more about money for a picture of Spider-Man for the Bugle then helping a friend.

Peter stood up and put his arm out. "I want to show you something."

Chloe got up and took his hand as he took her to an alley way. "OK blond girl dark alley I don't like where this is going."

Peter laughed. "Just trust me."

Peter grabbed Chloe in his arms and jumped as high as he could Chloe stood amazed at how he did that as he then lands on the wall and climbs up it and takes them both to the rooftop. Chloe stopped short of breath on the roof. Knowing Spiderman can do that is one thing. Knowing Peter is Spiderman is another. Seeing Peter actually do this is making her head spin.

Peter looked at Chloe she looked sick maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Chloe are you OK?"

Chloe nods. "Yeah I guess I'm OK. It's just knowing is one thing seeing is another."

Peter face paled of color. "How long have you known?"

"About an hour" Chloe answered. "As for how you touched me." Chloe did a back flip and landed on the side of the wall. "And I copied your powers."

Peter hopped down on the side of the wall with her. "This isn't easy it's not just keeping a secret."

"I know" Chloe answered. "It means never being normal again."

"No, I mean being with me. I'm dangerous." Peter said. "If.."

"If your enemies find out who you are I become public enemy number one." Chloe answered.

Pete scratched his head. "It's what broke up me and Mary Jane. The Green Goblin kidnapped her and threw her off the bridge. I went to catch her with my webbing but I realized how dangerous that was and dove after her. She got out fine but she knew who I was and realized that would always be a risk. She tried but she couldn't do it. We broke up a month later and a couple months later she and Harry started."

"Did you kill the Goblin?" Chloe asked she knows the goblin story from Robbie and Clark almost killed Tim for what he did to Alicia.

"No he killed himself by trying to kill me. I moved out of the way of his glider he didn't." Peter responded figuring that was coming Jameson had a field day with that one. "Do I look different to you now?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "You look like the same Peter Parker I met 4months ago and have been dating for the past three months. So how do you use webbing?"

Peter smiled. "Well I have organic webbing but that takes it out of you really fast." He takes out something that looks like gauntlets. "So I made these I call them web shooters." He wraps an arm around Chloe. "Are you ready?"

Chloe smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm ready."

Peter smiled and started running as he jumped off the roof and fired a web off with Chloe in his arms. "By the way you might want to learn how to fight."

"Don't worry I was trained by a Canadian psychopath." Chloe assured him.

Peter just chuckled. He never expected Chloe to be OK with this but she came from Smallville which she claimed was the land of the strange so maybe a human spider isn't all that much to her. Peter smiled for once things have actually worked out his way. He has a girl that willingly accepts him as Spider-man and has her own powers so she can take care of herself. A good chunk of people saw Spider-man team up with other heroes so even Jameson can't spin this negatively. For once he's Spider-man and he's OK.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for all the reviews.

Oliver will get a more detailed chapter later.

Up Next: Laura's idea for a date leads to some trouble.


	8. A Night Out

The night after the expo Laura and Clark were walking the streets. Both were kind of relieved since it got them away from the institute. Laura has sensitive ears and Clark's superhearing makes it hard to avoid hearing other people talk about them. Clark looks up and sees where Laura took him. He's not exactly surprised.

"I thought you said you were 18?" Clark asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. "I am, but a card in my wallet says Linda Lee Danvers is 21."

Clark looked her in the eyes and sees she's waiting for a response. "It will go nice with the one in my wallet that says Caleb Turner is 24." Clark never throws away good memories and as much as he hates to admit he actually has a couple happy memories from his Kal rampage in Metropolis. They go into the bar and Laura greets an elderly man with white hair in sunglasses.

"Hey Stan is my usual table open?" Laura asked.

Stan chuckled. "Linda you know I have that table open for you at all time in the back."

"So you two know each other." Clark said since it was pretty obvious.

Laura nodded. "I broke up a barfight a few months back."

Stan hands them a pitcher of beer and two glasses. Clark goes to pay but he stops them. "First pitcher is on me."

Laura smiled genuinely grateful. "Stan's nice he gives a free pitcher to new mutants or friends of them."

Laura and Clark went to the back and saw a pool table laid out specifically for them as Laura sets it up. "Do you play?"

"Yeah I know how to play." Clark replied as Laura took her shot and sunk two solid balls on break.

* * *

Black Widow is at work on the helicarrier she kind of wishes she was with Clint right now. There wasn't much to do for Stark except play secretary and beat up some overpaid security guards. She sees one of Shield's classified flags go up and sighs. Well at least she won't be here to feed Wilson.

She brings up the file and groans of all the stupid things. "Bozhe Moi. Colonel Fury we have a problem."

Fury enters the room and turns to the Black Widow. "Is something wrong Agent Romanov?"

"It's Mr. Green... he's state side." Natasha replied.

Fury rubbed his head. "Well at least the other guy hasn't showed up. See if you can find him before Thunderbolt does."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Clark and Laura were at the end of their first game as Laura bends over to sink the 8 ball while Clark still has 2 striped balls left. Clark stares at her she came out dressed wonderfully for the evening denim jacket and jeans black shoes and a grey wife beater showing her belly button. Clark watches as she sinks the 8 ball.

Laura smiled at it she won the first round. "Jacket please."

"What?" Clark asked genuinely confused they're not outside and she's already wearing one.

"You said you knew the rules you lost now hand over the jacket." Laura replied. "Unless you didn't know what we were playing."

Clark had a wry smile and took off his jacket. "Actually this isn't my first game of strip pool."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I believe you."

Clark just stared at her. "But I'm serious."

"No, no, I'm sure this is your millionth game of strip pool." Laura assured him.

Clark looked her square in the eyes. "Third"

Laura looked at him a crooked smile realizing he wasn't joking. "I never would have guessed."

Clark nodded. "Well for what it's worth I never actually finished one. I always stopped when I lost my shirt."

Laura looked at him. "Too scared"

"No, I had this big nasty burn scar courtesy of my father, would have raised too many questions if any of the girls had seen it." Clark replied.

"Do you still have it?" Laura asked.

Clark smiled and shook his head. "You'll have to beat me to find out."

Laura just looked at the table. "Your break"

Clark took a shot and Laura quietly gulped when he sunk 3 striped balls on break.

* * *

Professor Xavier entered Cerebro to see how the mutant population is doing. However he sees that someone else is using it for far less noble purposes.

"Do you really think Logan would appreciate you using Cerebro for something as petty as spying on his daughter?" Charles asked.

"Probably not but I'm protecting one of my students." Emma replied.

Charles looked at her sternly. "They are both your students Ms. Frost."

"She'll never be one of mine. She doesn't belong here Charles and you know it." Emma insisted.

Charles didn't budge. "Laura is welcome here just as much as any other mutant. And to point a fact you have done far worse in your hellfire days."

Emma rolled her eyes and removed the helmet. "The difference is I chose to stop she literally can't. I don't want to bury another group of students because of her and your naïve streak."

"I've said all I'm going to say." Charles responded as he moved to Cerebro.

* * *

Laura listened as Clark explained all about his red K bender which was pretty messed up and she agrees about it in the end Jor El is pretty much a genius in book smarts but an idiot in sense but Clark had his moments too so he wasn't without blame which he admits during the stones incident. However with the story she is distracted from the game as Clark sinks the 8 ball literally beating the pants off her. Laura rolls her eyes and drops her jeans leaving her in nothing but wifebeater, bra, and underwear. She's still winning though Clark is down to Jeans and underwear. She has to admit this has turned into a fun night but she also rolls her eyes smelling bourbon and cigars. She downs the last of the beer her and Clark can't get dunk anyway and takes one last look at Clark sans shirt.

"Put your clothes back on. We're going to have sleazy company." Laura warned.

Stan watched as seven men entered with combat jackets each a familiar strap on their arms that says FOH. "What can I do for you?"

"We heard there were mutants here,"

"What's a mutant?" Stan asked playing naïve, seriously who ever heard of a mutant.

One of them grabbed him by the collar and pulled him face to face. "Listen old man we'll burn this place to the ground now where are they?"

Laura and Clark emerge from the backroom. "Seven people against one old man didn't realize you were such a badass Stan." Laura said not taking her eyes off the friends of humanity.

"Well we all have our secrets." Stan quipped.

The man dropped Stan and walked to Laura recognizes her as one. "Get out of here we don't want your kind in our city freak. What gives you the right?"

"And what gives animals like you the right to bomb a bus full of kids?" Laura asked as she popped her claws.

"They weren't human." The man replied. "And we're proud of Father Jones for what he did. Your kind sure as hell isn't normal normal mutie bitch."

Clark bites down to control his anger."And what's normal?" Clark asked.

"Me a normal red blooded human you filthy mutie." The man replied.

Clark shakes his head. "No, you're not normal you have the same blue eyes I do. Yet all your friends are black."

"Well I am." Another one of them said behind him.

Clark looked him over and shook his head. "No, you got red hair ginger."

Clark looked through the rest of the Friends of Humanity. "Too tall, too fat, too short I'm sorry but what exactly is normal?"

Laura had a quiet happiness about the way Clark acted it was so un...Superman like of him.

The 'Friends' of Humanity had enough of Clark and one tried to punch him in the face. Clark simply caught his hand.

Laura looked at it this was going to be a fun night as she he retracted her claws. "Don't wreck the place."

Clark nods in agreement. Before tapping one on the head knocking him out. Laura flips over a pool table and grabs a pool cue hitting on them in the right knee and stomach before doing a 360 spin and hitting them in the back of the head. One grabs her from behind and she drives her elbow into his stomach knocking the air out of him. Clark grabs one of them when they try to break a chair over his back and throws him across the air to the floor missing all the tables. One of the friends of humanity hit Laura with a headbutt and instantly regretted it when his human head hit her adamantium skull. Laura glares at him and this him with a headbutt of her own when she sees the police pull up.

Four of the friends dog pile Clark and he takes a dive so they don't hurt themselves too bad hitting him on impact as they punch and kick. Clark just stands up and knocks them all back.

"Hands up all of you." A cop shouted.

* * *

Clark and Laura sat calm and cozy in their cell. "I thought this was illegal... co-ed cells."

"I think that's only for serious jail this is just a holding cell." Laura finished. "Besides even if it was we're mutants we don't get human rights."

Clark and Laura turned around and heard someone coming into the holding cell. Clark couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that of all the people on the earth that it was Lex coming to pay him a visit.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked. He didn't get bailed out by Lex did he?

Lex looked at him from the other side of the cell. "Savoring the irony"

Laura turned to Clark. "This guy is your best friend?"

Clark rolled his eyes he used to be able to say that so easily. "Beats me one second he's acting like a brother to me… Next thing you know he loses Chloe… in the Antarctic."

"Considering how you look I'd say you had your own interesting time during the meteor shower." Lex replied.

"Yeah, mutation once you get past initial changes and what caused it. It's not that bad." Clark quipped.

To Clark's surprise Lex poked him in the eye and he moved quickly to save Lex's hand and started rubbing his eye. "Lex what the hell?"

Lex was surprised not that he would react to it. He figured those were contact lenses and hair dye but it all seems natural. "I'm sorry couldn't resist you look really different."

Lex, Laura, Clark, and the arrested friends of humanity turn when the door opens again. They see a strawberry blond with green eyes walking down and opened the cell for Clark and Laura. The others see this and are incensed.

"Why are you letting those freaks go? They assaulted us."

Jean Dewolff rolled her eyes she knows exactly what happened with trash like these guys. "Judging from the bar I didn't see an assault I saw bunch of drunks trip and Clark and Laura here were kind enough to help you up."

They slammed against the metal bars. "That's a lie you get forensics there and they'll show those muties assaulted us unprovoked."

"You want forensics to show that you're clumsy?" Jean asked putting up a dumb blond act.

One of them slammed their weight againstthe cell trying to grab her. "You're a liar and a mutie loving bitch."

One of the older cops comes down with white hair and walks right to the officer. "Dewolff what is the meaning of that racket you can hear it all the way upstairs."

"Your girl is a dirty cop."

Jean rolled her eyes. "It's just one of those hypothetical situations you hate so much sir."

"Then let's hear it." Captain Stacey insisted.

Jean nods and starts her story of events and points at the friends. "Say our 'friends' here found out a pair of mutants were having a night out at the bar. They entered and tried to strong arm Stan the owner of the place. Good old Stan doesn't budge and they attack him. Say Clark and Laura attack them to protect Stan, but they say its assault I get a witness statement that matches my hypothetical I'd have to arrest the friends for assault. Just as I would have to if anything happens to that bar now or in the future whether they press charges or not. Does that sound about right?"

Captain Stacy nodded in agreement. "That sounds about right." He turns to the friends. "So what really happened?"

"We tripped." They all said as one.

Jean let everyone out there wasn't enough to make a legal arrest since Clark and Laura were such better fighters but it should scare them off for now.

* * *

Lex walked the two out after Clark introduces him to Laura. "You know I would have vouched for the two of you. It's no big secret you have a hero streak."

Clark nodded. "Thanks Lex and we're grateful. So I take it Lana told you I looked different?"

Lex simply nodded. "She said you were going through some changes." Lex hands them their fake IDs. "By the way you forgot these. Take care of yourself Clark."

"You too Lex"

Laura stood there and looked at the fancy car as it disappeared. She turned to Clark and asked him something that's been bugging her since they got arrested. "Where the hell is your image inducer?"

Clark pulled up his pant leg revealing the device. "Switched it at superspeed when they frisked me"

Laura just walked quietly with him. "So what's next for Clark Kent?"

Clark acted like he was thinking but remembered well tomorrow "I'm going to Culver University."

"That's in Virginia isn't it?" Laura asked.

Clark nodded. "There's someone there I need to see."

Laura nodded. "Would you object to having a bit of company?"

Clark shakes his head. "I've been alone for 6 months if anything I welcome it."

Laura could understand that besides in the past two days Clark has had to fight off rampaging drones and the friends of humanity and according to Chloe Clark's life is always like this so it won't ever be boring. "Take us home I think we've done enough for one night."

Clark effortlessly picked Laura up in his arms and took off for the institute once they were out of sight.

* * *

Natasha was at the university the next day. She saw that she was too late and Thunderbolt had already set up a trap for the Hulk. Natasha rolls her eyes and keeps walking to another person. "Dr. Samson"

The man turns around. "That's me."

Natasha wastes no time and hits him in the solarplexus driving the air out of him. "Spero quod tu potes facere."

It took a couple seconds but Samson was able to speak again. "She underestimates how dangerous he is."

"And you underestimate her father's obsession." Natasha replied while leaving.

Once out of sight and range she pulls a phone out and is set to call Fury. However she sees a red and blue blur touch down on the roof and realizes Superman is on the scene the next few minutes are going to be very interesting.

* * *

Clark walked into the office of Dr. Elizabeth Ross with Laura right behind him.

"So what are we doing here?" Laura asked.

Clark shrugged. "The original work for the Hulk should be here.."

"Don't you think they would have taken that away?" Laura asked.

Clark nods because he would have he just would have destroyed everything instead of making the same mistakes like they're doing. "She loved him there's no way she wouldn't have let them take everything she would have made a copy for herself so she can keep working on a cure."

"Wouldn't they want her on board then?" Laura asked.

Clark shakes his head no. "They want better weapons no matter what they destroy. Armies, men of power they always want the best toys."

Laura couldn't argue after all she was built to be a genetic killing machine from Wolverine. "What about your friend Lex?"

"Tried to make some hypersonic shockwave but it self destructed and they later learned it killed all nearby marine life. He paid the right people off and it quietly disappeared."

Laura studied Clark. "No offense but you couldn't have learned all of this just from staying at the institute you have somewhere else you go too don't you."

"Something like that" Clark replied as he rolled his eyes. "Something's going on outside."

Clark runs to the window and sees a bunch of humvess chasing down the black haired Dr. Ross and someone else caught in the bridge whom they are shooting gas grenades at. Clark watched as smoke completely covered the bridge as he gasped for breath. He watched as the only thing that wasn't a piece of home that was able to beat him punch through the glass and the Hulk landed on the floor.

Clark just groaned this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted easy in easy out. Just once he would like things to go the way he planned it. "Stay here"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think that's going to work?"

"No... but I felt like I at least had to try it." Clark answered honestly as they moved for the door.

Clark and Laura watched the scene and Clark saw it as a familiar scene that haunted him from his training. Jor El showed Clark what would happen if the world would discover Clark Kent and Kal El were one in the same. Sure Lois and a lot of people he knew accepted it and it was great at first but eventually everything went to hell in a hand basket. He was blamed for everything merely for not being in two different places at the same time. This led to the result of the government trying to dissect him. Realizing what this was Clark chose to get involved seeing Hulk chasing a soldier who led him into the path of two trucks. The Soldier jumped up and over out of the way leaving the Hulk dead to rights as he's hit by two concussive blasts of noise.

Clark holds his ears in pain never being in so much pain in his entire life. Clark could feel something drip in his ears as he fell to the floor.

Laura smelled something that was outright freaky to her. She never smelled it before but it was similar she turns to find Clark on the floor and the new smell is his blood which is currently gushing from his ears. "Clark!"

"Make it stop." Clark pleaded.

Laura looked at the machine and rolled her eyes. Logan is either going to kill her or try to ground her for not inviting him. Laura ran to the truck claws drawn as she jumps on top of it and claws off one of the sound generators. She went for the other one but was quickly knocked off with a handgun shot to the chest.

Hulk watched the scene in shock. He saw one of the pieces of debris and threw it at the second generator smashing it to the relief of Betty. Hulk got to his feet and growled at the man that shot the girl that defended him.

Emil Blonsky smiled seeing the Hulk's face as he approached him. "Is that it?"

Hulk kicked him and Blonsky went tumbling before he hit a tree head on and just sort of collapsed into him self with nearly every bone broken.

Thunderbolt Ross even looked away from that one. If America can't have the Hulk he'll burn it. "Call in the bombers."

Clark got to his feet and heard the bombers he wasted no time and took to the sky as Betty walked to the Hulk.

General Ross saw it and his eyes shout up in terror. "Cease Fire"

The missile impacts in the sky and to their surprise they see Superman standing over it. Clark looks down and sees the three people he needs to take out of here. He moves in one swift stroke and collects all three as they disappear in a blur.

Natasha watched from the rooftops she figured Superman would have interfered earlier. It doesn't matter though. Right now she's going to need some help finding the Hulk again before Ross. And seeing the claws on the girl she has a pretty good idea of someone whom would be willing to help.

* * *

Author's Notes

Laura's ID was just a mytho gag nothing more.

Ben I swear I had the bar scene planned since the beginning of the story.

Thanks for the reviews.

Up next: Natasha heads to Logan for help and Clark meets Bruce and discusses the other guy.


	9. Abomination

Logan was watching the X-men as they go through a training exorcise in the danger room. Logan smelled the air and apparently they have a guest. Logan turns to Beast well luckily for the elf and the others he's going to be busy. "Hank take over we have a visitor."

Logan snarls hearing a round of applause coming form the danger room. He'll give them a double session the day after tomorrow because Laura is apparently taking it easy on spaceboy. Logan exits the danger room and pops his claws. Logan just as quickly withdraws his claws. "What are you doing here Nat?"

Natasha came out from the wall where she was hiding. "Your government needs your help."

Logan rolls his eyes. "I'm Canadian."

Natasha pulled out something that was the SHIELD equivalent of a tablet. "Is she Canadian too?"

Logan looked at the video and saw Laura clawing up military equipment. "Where did you get this?"

"Virginia, her and Superman freed the Hulk and ran off with him." Natasha answered.

Logan simply shrugged knowing full well what Hulk is capable of. "Good for them."

Natasha could tell Logan knew more then he was letting on. "So do you have any idea where they might all be going?"

Logan simply shakes his head no. "Sorry Nat can't help you."

Natasha watched him walk away. "You know Ross is desperate to catch the Hulk he already gave one of his men an unstable super soldier serum. He might be willing to strike a deal with Weapon X to find them. And we all know how Stryker views mutant life."

Logan simply growled and followed Natasha out of the institute and into a quinjet as it took off.

* * *

Clark stopped running close to a cave and moved Betty and Laura aside as a giant green hand grabbed Clark by the top of his head and started smashing him into the ground.

Betty saw it and watched the girl go into the cave. "Aren't you worried about your friend?"

"He can take care of himself." Laura assured her while looking up at the sky. "There's going to be a storm coming."

Betty turned back and saw Hulk's hand smoking as he dropped Superman. Superman got up and the super hero speared hulk into the river as the two rolled in a big fight in the river with Clark trying to get his arms around Hulk's neck. Betty look at the sight the Hulk has Clark in a bear hug with one arm trying to crush his ribs and Clark has his arms wrenched around Hulk's neck in a chokehold.

"Enough! Both of you let the other one go." Betty ordered.

Hulk growled but released Clark. Clark calmly let go of Hulk's neck and took a couple steps back as Hulk got to his feet. Hulk started at Clark and back to Betty with both men looking at her Hulk simply stuck out his fist and punched Clark as he went soaring through the air into the trees.

Betty stared at the Hulk looking a lot braver then she felt. "Bruce…"

Hulk relented and nudged her into the cave following her in. Clark flew back and into the cave as well picking up a big rock to use as camouflage. Clark watched as it started pouring rain and the Hulk roared at the lightning. Clark simply walked past Betty. "Tomorrow me and you have to talk."

"So who won?" Laura asked.

Clark simply rolled his eyes. "I put half the country between the army and us let's just get some sleep for now."

Laura shrugged she might not hurt as much as Clark but her ears are still ringing. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Clark saw Laura shaking and he guesses her clothes don't really hold up for a cold night in the wilderness considering it's a black cut wifebeater and jeans.

Laura's eyes shot open when she saw something red cover her and she popped her claws as a defense mechanism. She calms down seeing the S logo its Clark's cape. Clark tries to pull her closer but she pulls away.

"I'm a living furnace also I don't feel the cold." Clark rationalized what he was trying to do. Laura looked at him before she relented and moved closer.

* * *

Tony Stark came into a SHIELD base that for all extensive purposes did not exist in any government database. He looks up at multiple screens covering stories from all around the world. He saw Superman protecting a college by moving a big green monster away, a hammer in the land of enchantment and a supposed vigilante in Gotham.

"I knew it. All our tax dollars hard at work for superhero peep shows" Tony quipped to himself.

Tony looked at the Avengers initiative file located on the table. Fury wants him so bad for this little super hero boy band he won't mind if takes a look.

Before Tony can open it Fury stopped him. "I don't want you looking at that anymore. I don't think it concerns you."

Tony shrugged then why is he here?

Fury took out another folder. "Now this is agent Romanoff's assessment report of you."

Tony picks it up and starts reading the highlights. ""'Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior' In my own defense, that was a week ago. 'Prone to self-destructive tendencies.' I was dying, I mean please. And hey, aren't we all? 'Textbook...narcissism?'" Tony and Fury both have a look that is an entire conversation in itself before Tony just looks back at the folder. "Agreed" Tony reaches then and just smiled. "Iron Man highly recommended."

"Keep reading." Fury instructed.

Tony read and was kind of surprised. "James Rhodes recommended. How can you recommend Iron Man and not recommend me? I'm not dying, I got a new lease on life, and I'm trying to do the right thing by Pepper."

"Which is why we believe you'd serve better as a consultant." Fury finished.

Tony nodded. "You can't afford me I understand."

Fury glared at him and emptied his pocket displaying 6 of the little metal Frisbee things like Barton first discovered. "The whole earth is covered with these things. They cause interference with some low level tracers but nothing dangerous we need to know what these are."

Stark looked at the table so that's what all these little tools are laid out for. "Well then let me consult."

Stark took a screwdriver and went to work within moment a little blue light hit Fury in the face. Fury looked at Stark. "So what are they?"

"They're security cameras." Stark answered seeing the picture of Fury walking at him as he takes it off him.

"What activates them?" Fury asked.

Stark simply shrugged. "Don't know never saw anything so complex before."

"Can you trace it back to the big setup that monitors them all?" Fury asked.

"It will take time." Tony informs him wondering who made these things.

Fury nodded and left him to it. "Tell me when you find it."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

* * *

Logan was sitting in the quinjet resting his head back they went to the college but as he thought with how fast Clark moved there was no scent.

Natasha looked to Logan. "So who's the girl another one in your very long life?"

Logan shot her an angry glare and Nat just focused on the road. "Or not."

"She's my daughter." Logan replied simply enough so she don't get any ideas.

Natasha sat calm not to give anything away. She knew Logan has a kid out there even if he doesn't but she thought all he had was a son. "So who among your long… long list of trysts is that girl's mother?"

"Science" Logan answered with disgust it was bad enough what they did to him but to clone him just to torture the poor girl just to make the ultimate weapon.

Natasha quietly kept her focus on the road. "How'd that happen?" She moves her finger and hits a couple buttons essentially turning the black box and surveillance off.

Logan put his focus on his phone he left a call and a couple messages but no luck. "Weapon X tried to clone me from the sample they had on file. Problem was the Y chromosome was just about completely deteriorated. So they worked with the X and made a girl and nine months later you have a defenseless baby with my abilities that they could build into whatever they want?"

"You realize that if what you said is true that makes her your sister not your daughter." Natasha pointed out.

Logan shrugged. "Hank said daughter."

Natasha thought on that Mc Coy is brilliant it's not in him to make a mistake. "So is it possible that her mother is still out there."

Logan thought on but shakes his head doubtful. "Odds are the scientist that made her was her mother so no."

Natasha shakes her head not thinking that was it. "Logan when are our lives ever that simple? I can run the test in silence if you want not even Fury would know."

Logan thought on it. "That should be up to her."

Natasha simply nodded. "Just wanted to give you an option before Mystiques shows up at god knows what hour and says hey I'm your mother."

Logan sighed and sat back she does have an act for that first Kurt and now Rogue. "You keep the results sealed and then it's up to her."

Natasha nodded in agreement she knows if anyone else offered Logan wouldn't have even said anything. This is just helping a friend not international security.

* * *

Laura woke up the next day still wrapped in Clark's cape as she took it off. No nightmares again. She went outside the cave and saw Clark just standing outside bathing in the sunlight pretty much as he starts to float down. "So did you just come here to see about the Hulk?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Someone I'm looking for used to work here for a week before moving on. Also I figured I might be able to help cure the Hulk I didn't exactly have a plan here."

"Yeah, joining the army's most wanted list definitely doesn't go with what your planning does it." Laura quipped.

Clark shakes his head no. "Probably not" He said running his fingers through his hair trying to think of what to say. "Sorry I dragged you into this."

"Dragged into what?" Laura asked confused she didn't have to wreck that machine she chose to.

"It's just ever since I've met you I brought nothing but trouble into your life." Clark replied.

Laura rolled her eyes. Her trouble is just taking some time off after what Jean did to the people that tried to claim her last. "I'm exactly where I want to be."

The two moved very close to each other face to face until a brown haired man ran out of the cave nearly knocking them aside as he ran for the water to get cold water on his face. Clark caught Laura who simply growled until she saw the purple pants the guy was wearing.

"How does that big guy turn into this little twerp?" Laura asked.

The man looked up from the river. "Well the other guy tends to leave a much bigger impression if you meet him first." The man held his throat. "Did he get choked?"

Clark simply nodded. "Yeah sorry about that you didn't make a good first impression."

"You should have finished the job." The man replied it would have freed him from the other guy.

"I don't believe in killing." Clark replied especially since that was still a full person in there.

Betty came out and saw him. "Bruce are you OK?"

Bruce simply nodded he'll have a couple flashes of the fights but he'll endure it he always does. "Yeah I'll live." Bruce pointed to Superman even on the run it doesn't mean he don't read papers and watch TV. "I know who he is. Who's she?"

"Laura Logan" Laura introduced herself.

"Bruce Banner, Elizabeth Ross" They introduced themselves.

Laura nodded they don't have time for this. "Well me and Elizabeth have to go clothes shopping."

"You can call me Betty." Betty said not really liking her name because her father gave it to her and she is starting to suspect he is covering up a great deal of what has happened. "And why do we have to go clothes shopping?"

"The boys don't exactly blend in right now." Laura pointed to Clark and Bruce.

Bruce looks over his lack of clothes and Clark's red and blue suit. "Point taken"

* * *

General Ross was on the phone with one of his superiors. "I warned you before this that he might be a risk there is no safeguard for someone as powerful as him. Yes he saved lives by letting the missiles impact on him but he also aided and abetted the Hulk's escape."

A black haired girl was on the other end of the phone she understood full well what Superman was doing and Ross is just displaying the same Ahab vibes as he does for the Hulk. She turns to Fury who just nods. "All Superman did was get the Hulk away from a populated area which is the best method to contain him. For now we do nothing to Superman until he declares war or attacks the city."

The white haired General clenched his fist and let her finish talking but as far as he's concerned Hulk and Superman are 100% owned by the US army. "Well I hope you're ready to deal with the consequences when you're proven wrong Agent Hill." The general hangs up and dials another number. "Mr. Luthor let's talk about Superman."

* * *

Clark sat across from Bruce this might be the most awkward thing he has ever sat through and considering his life that's actually saying a lot. "So, do you remember anything when you change?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, once the other guy gets control I'm pretty much gone."

"He recognized Betty." Clark pointed out. "He stopped fighting for her. Maybe it's more of you then you want to admit."

Bruce frowned and lashed out at Clark in frustration. "Well it's not alright I didn't want this. I just wanted a normal life with Betty with 3.4 kids. I don't want to control the other guy I just want to get rid of him."

Clark frowned he wanted to add more but saw Laura and Betty had come back each with a brown bag of clothes in each hand. Clark looks in his bag and he has to admit it's… not really him. "I'm going to look like a tool in this. What's wrong with the image inducer?"

"We're hiding with fugitives no reason to draw even more attention to ourselves or where we live." Laura replied not wanting the Institute pulled into this mess.

Everyone went to get changed into their own clothes and Betty was the first one gone is the scientist attire and she is very much in street clothes not even her father would recognize her. Bruce came out in a pair of purple very stretchy pants so that should be good. Betty gave him a heart monitor but Bruce wasn't exactly sure how to test it.

"How do we know if this thing works?" Bruce asked. It's not a good idea to have him test this.

"Have Superman put it on." Betty offered.

Clark came out looking like a completely different person his hair was brushed down and he was wearing glasses to go with the light brownish and white suit Laura had gotten him. "What am I putting on now?"

Betty throws him the heart monitor and Clark simply shrugs and puts it on. They all watch as Laura comes out of the cave in a catholic schoolgirl outfit. Clark stared open mouth seeing her in a black miniskirt and white top tied at her stomach.

Bruce chuckled hearing the heart rate monitor go up as Clark rolls his eyes and took it off.

"So where are we heading?" Clark asked.

Bruce took over from here. "New York I need to see a Doctor Samuel Stern."

* * *

Logan was on the phone calling Laura for the fifth time. "Come on kid pick up."

Natasha looked at him. "You don't honestly believe her to be so green to actually keep her cell phone do you?"

"It's untraceable." Logan replied waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

Logan sighed in frustration. "Kid where are you?"

"New York"

"New York why are you back there?" Logan asked.

"We're in a college we're helping get rid of the Hulk with a friend." Laura answered.

Natasha heard that over the phone and took it off Logan. "Is that friend Mr. Blue?"

"Yes, why?"

Natasha spun the Quinjet in a complete 180 heading for New York.

Logan was getting his head together after the whiplash. "What was that about?"

"The world security council had the names Mr. Green and Mr. Blue added to the world search database. Ross knows exactly where they are and we're still two hours away."

Logan and Natasha enter the lab and see as they suspected the lab is in shambles with as far as Logan could tell radiated blood all over the floor. Logan saw a cabinet hidden in shadows on the floor and lifted it up to see Clark laying there. "Kid, you alright."

Logan smelled Clark and found that he barely had a pulse. Clark grabbed his arms. "Get me away from the blood."

Logan grabbed him and pulled him out of the lab grunting under Clark's dense molecular structure. Funny thing to him was once he was out of the lab Clark got back to his feet in no time.

Natasha looked around the lab she had her own orders given while Logan talked to Laura and saw some sort of experiment with the blood has taken place. Natasha hears a noise and aims the gun at the source. "Show yourself or I'll shoot."

Natasha watched as a scientist came out with quite the big head. "Dr. Sterns"

Sterns smiled at her. "I love your accent. I am changed now smarter then anyone could ever think possible. How about I give you the gift of the gods and we travel back to Stalingrad together. I can always use an Ogress."

Widow rolls her eyes and pulls out a gun shooting him in the leg. "I decline." She taps a comm. set in her ear. "This is agent Romanoff I need a clean up."

* * *

Clark and Logan were outside as Clark slammed the glasses to the floor and quickly changed into Superman.

"You want to tell me what happened space boy?" Logan asked.

Clark shrugged not exactly sure himself. "We went to help Bruce Banner cure the Hulk."

"And the Hulk had a problem with that?" Logan asked that looked like Hulk's handy work but all he smelled was Banner there's a big difference between Banner and Hulk thanks to the radiation.

Clark shakes his head no. "For all extensive purposes the cure worked or suppressed his Hulk out we're not really sure yet."

"So why were you half dead when I found you?" Logan asked.

Clark caught his breath and started to explain the situation. "Dr. Sterns started replicating Bruce's blood but since he had so little of it he copied it. And to make up for the loss of Gamma radiation from diluting Bruce's blood he used the meteor rocks from Smallville. When we found the blood that was when the army came in. Laura smelled the blood and tried to get me out but when she saw the tranquilizer it was too late. So she hit me, knocked me out in one punch, and hid me. The soldiers were about to find me until something big hit them clean out the window. I tried to go after him but too weak to move."

Clark heard a noise this is bad. "I gotta go!"

Natasha came running into the room this is so bad. "What was that?"

"Superman took off which usually means someone is in trouble." Logan answered.

Natasha stared at him. "You know Superman."

Logan stares at her he's a superhero in New York you're bound to notice him at some point. "You see him flying around the city from time to time."

"Can you arrange a meeting?" Natasha asked.

Logan snarled. "One that's up to him and two I don't care enough about Fury's superpower freak show to ask him to join it. Your boss is the king of spies there's always an angle."

Logan simply walked away he's close enough to walk home as they hear an explosion go off. Well now he knows where Clark went.

* * *

Laura stood from the shambled remains of the helicopter they were riding in. Thank you Hulk for the timely save. She has to admit she didn't expect this when all they did was meet a dork. Stern's version of blood was radioactive poison to Clark and since the army showed up she doesn't even know if he's still alive. Then to top it off the sociopath that shot her in the head outside the university decided to do an experiment with the blood from the looks of it. Now he is very hard to look at. He's lost all his hair and is a gross shade of greenish yellow with bone protrusions sticking out of him. This abomination nearly killed her and the Ross family by blowing up the chopper and forcing Hulk to watch. Thankfully Hulk knocked him aside and saved them by clapping. She didn't know that was possible but she's grateful.

Laura looked to the fight and sees Blonsky has Hulk pinned against the wall. She wastes no time and pops her claws as she hops on Blonsky's shoulders and repeatedly stabs him in the neck.

Blonsky fluttered around the rooftop trying to swat the fly on his neck. Blonsky was able to grab Laura's arm and pulled her in front of him grabbing her other arm. "Is that all you've got."

Laura growls as her foot blade comes out and she kicks Blonsky right across the eyes. "No"

Blonsky growled and hurled her off the roof. The Hulk bulldozed by the abomination and jumped after her catching her in mid air and landing on an adjacent rooftop. Blonsky smiled seeing the Hulk where he is and quickly ran for Betty.

The Hulk growled ready to go after him until he sees something like a rocket in the sky that smashes into Blonsky knocking him through the floor and wall as they crash down in the street hard causing the Hulk to just give a simple grunt of approval.

Blonsky quickly got to his feet as Clark felt himself start to weaken. Kryptonite blood is a new weakness. Clark pushed Blonsky as hard as he could at the closest building putting him through it. Blonsky simply pushed through another building. Clark felt a bit of his old strength come back and developed a new strategy picking up pieces of street caused by the landing of the two super powered power houses as he throws them at Blonsky.

Blonsky just walks through it these hurt more then bullets but no much. "Is that all you've…" Blonsky is wobbled getting hit by four tires. "Is that all… aw fu…" Was all Blonsky could get out before Clark threw the car that the tires were once attached to as he went crashing back into the building.

Clark heard a lot of noise coming from the building. And readies himself but to his surprise Blonsky jumps through the second story window intending to take out a group of civilians staring at the fight. Clark groans he hates when people do this and there's no guarantee heat vision would knock him away without killing him Clark jumps into the air at superspeed tackling Blonsky away from the crowd as he winces in pain from the kryptonite. Blonsky delivers a couple punches to his face as Clark starts bleeding from the assault.

Blonsky drove his elbow into Clark's chest as his bone protrusion punctured flesh. "I expected a better fight."

Hulk jumped down rattling the floor and quickly grabbed a chain and yanked Blonsky off of Clark by wrapping it around his throat. Hulk pulled tighter and tighter as Blonsky struggled to break free.

Laura ran down and helped Clark up pulling him away from the abomination's radioactive body. Betty ran down and shouted for the Hulk to stop. Hulk still had the abomination in his chokehold choking the life out him as the blood on Blonsky's arm bubbled.

Hulk let go and Blonsky fell to the floor unconscious. Hulk growled at the army before turning to his three friends nodding his head in approval before saying. "Betty"

Hulk ran from the army and for the exit of New York. Clark went to go after him but Laura grabbed his arm to stop him.

"He's not ready, not yet." Laura told him.

Clark frowned realizing she's right. Bruce and the Hulk have to figure out who they are it was the struggle Clark had to deal with until the meteor shower played its hand. Bruce has to figure who he is on his own. "Come on I'll take us home."

Laura nodded getting hit by that thing hurt and she wants to lay down somewhere comfy but she realized they forgot something. "Wait don't you need to ask Dr. Ross something?"

"It can wait a couple days." Clark decided. If something like that happened to him he knows he'd want to be left alone for now. Besides knowing Brainiac he likely covered his tracks.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't know if Superman has a persistent heartbeat due to his invulnerability but Smallville Clark doesn't Lana commented his heart racing a couple times in the series.

I had to give Blonsky Kryptonite blood since the abomination doesn't get stronger like Hulk does which was how Hulk beat him in the movie he pissed him off by trying to kill Betty.

Up Next: Kryptonian vs. Billionaire while SHIELD deals with clean up.


	10. Tagged

Kitty was running off a round of 20 questions with Laura. Or to be more precise she was talking while Laura just laid down on her bed with her arms under her head as an additional pillow.

Kitty continued her conversation. "I mean you disappear on the lam with the Hulk and you don't even kiss I mean what's up with that. Hey are you even listening?"

Laura turned to look at her roommate and calmly stated. "You got a reprieve because Logan left the danger room, you and Jubilee went shopping, yes that top makes you look fat, and what me and Clark do is none of your business."

Kitty stood mouth open. "It does not make me look fat."

Laura got to her feet and went for the door.

"Do you want to kiss him?" Kitty asked

Laura stopped at the door and thought about it. Yes especially after that game of pool. "Maybe."

Kitty nodded she couldn't imagine being locked in a cage and treated as a weapon her whole life. "Well then you should just try it. You have nothing to lose at this point."

* * *

Maria walked up to Fury. "Sir, we have the damage report form the Harlem incident."

"What can you tell me Agent Hill?" Fury asked in a clam matter. He's still uncomfortable around Maria he thinks she might be more loyal to the world Security Council then everyday people. Doesn't mean he don't have faith in her though

Hill looked at the Black Widow's report. "The main threat was caused by Emil Blonsky he was given the super soldier serum and enhanced himself with Bruce Banner's blood. Ross has him in lockup and we have Dr. Sterns who was also mutated."

Fury stood stoic the world is filling up with very dangerous people. "What about the boiling blood we found on Blonsky?"

"According to our lab it's unknown." Maria replied having a good feeling where it came from.

Fury looked at the monitors if there's on thing SHIELD doesn't do it's unknown. "It has to have come from somewhere agent Hill."

Hill nodded looking through the witness reports. "According to the reports the blood came from Superman."

Fury looked down this is bad if the world finds out they have his blood he can't imagine good things coming out of it. "What can you tell me?"

"That it's unlike everything they've ever seen before and that it's damaged."

Fury took interest in that. ""What do you mean damaged?"

Maria read through the report. "According to the boys at the lab the DNA has broken links which means pieces are missing we could have gotten nine percent or ninety but there's no way to know for sure. Should we inform the world security council?"

Fury shakes his head no. "Let's confirm what we have first."

Before Hill could move the whole helicarrier was rattled in an explosion.

Fury was taken back but quickly got back to his feet. "Hill go find out what that was I'll keep us in the air."

* * *

Hill ran into the lab and saw all the scientists dead. Hill went through the now hole in the wall and saw seven dead agents and Deadpool chained to the wall geeking out like a little kid.

"That was one of the bloodiest things I've ever seen. Someone find me damn a table to flip." Deadpool said in awe.

Hill rolled his eyes why couldn't whoever attacked leave another survivor. "Wilson can you tell me who did this?"

Deadpool nodded excitedly "Yeah, I don't know who but it was awesome. I heard a guys head screaming after it was cut off his neck. You should have seen it Robin."

Hill held her head preparing her self. "My name is Agent Hill"

"I thought you were Lex's ex that tried to set him on fire for buying you diamonds?"

"Can you please just tell me what happened?" Hill pleaded she almost feels sorry for Wade but then he opens his mouth.

* * *

Logan hit the wall of the danger room in a thud. This isn't right. Clark stands there waiting for the next attack. Logan can tell Laura taught him well but there's a lot more to it then that Clark is actually almost reading his moves. It's not that he's moving at superspeed it's just that he almost knows what he's going to do before he does it. Logan rushes him with a swift kick but Clark simply grabs him and throws him into the wall.

Logan got to his feet as his healing factor started patching up all the damage Clark did to him. "You want to tell me what that was. I've watched you and Laura spar but never saw you pull out anything like that."

"Torquasm" Clark answered but he saw the confused look on Logan's face and clarified. "Kryptonian martial arts"

"Anything else you know?"

"Horo Kanou and hopefully I'll never have to use it." Clark replied.

Logan studied him carefully. "Harmful to humans?"

"Completely harmless to humans my people not so much" Clark went on to explain. "It's all about pressure points on nerve endings humans don't have. So to humans it's harmless... well except for likely shoving my hands through your chest."

Logan stood the not believing it. Well he's still the best in the world at what he does but he's going to want to learn this Horo Kanou. Before their fight can continue Chloe interrupts over the intercom.

"Clark I think we have a problem."

* * *

Clark and Logan went upstairs and joined the others watching the TV. Clark saw the nervous looks and knows this isn't good. "What's going on?"

Jean was watching the TV. "The space shuttle that went up today do you know about it."

Clark thought about it he used to love looking at the stars but lately he's been so focused on earth his habit has sort of been left at the side of the road. "Fraid not"

Charles started explaining for Clark and likely the younger students. "That shuttle it's designed to study disease from space free of pollution from earth. They hope to make strides in fighting countless diseases."

"I take it something went wrong." Logan filled in. Them and space never mix well.

"Yes there is a bomb somewhere on the shuttle that they can't find." The Professor explained as Clark turned off his image inducer off and groaned. "Up up and away."

* * *

Clark took off and wasted no time it's not like he's a stranger to space he goes up there to practice heat vision with space junk. He sees the shuttle and flies after it. Clark studies the ship carefully knowing he's only getting one shot at this. He sees the foreign device and grabs carefully to not rip a hole in the ship before he flies it out leaving the shuttle to go. Clark watched the shuttle leave it's nice to see other people willing to go to extremes to help. Clark looks down at the bomb and sees the Luthorcorp symbol on it as it pulses and comes to life. Clark simply sighed and closed the bomb around him as it went off. Clark looked back to earth and flew down it's time to see an old friend.

* * *

Fury watched Agent Hill come in clearly frustrated. "Status report"

Hill rolled her eyes two hours with Wade too much for the strongest of minds. "I want a raise sir."

"After your report you can ask the consultant he's good for it." Fury replied.

Hill thought on it but Wade and Stark in one day will be way too much for her. "Not worth it, in short the sample of Superman's blood has been stolen."

"Any leads by whom?"

Hill somewhat nodded and replied. "In Wilson's words hot damn it was the frackin t-1000 only when it turned into a person it wasn't Robert Patrick it was Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and he chopped up all the scientists slash slash slash I haven't seen anything so bloody since the Logan game and then he moved onto the agents and chopped them up and then he stuck blades in my brain and said it was too much of a mess to download for information."

Fury nodded at least he didn't unleash Juggernaut and Deadpool's regenerative abilities gave them something of a lead. "Anything else to report?"

"Just glad I'm not the sketch artist right now." Hill finished.

* * *

Lex smiled he doesn't know how he knows but he knows Superman is here. "Can I offer you a drink?"

Superman calmly floated down on the balcony. "We need to have a talk."

Lex walked over and poured himself a drink. "And what would you like to talk about."

Clark wasn't expecting that and he's not going to lie. "That little stunt you pulled at the space station. You've crossed the line completely."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lex replied the bomb completely destroyed itself so nothing will lead back to him.

Clark looked at him keeping his head this was something he expected from Lionel not Lex. "Guess you truly are your father's son. What I don't understand is what you gain from it."

"Gain from what?" Lex asked with a controlled face. "I helped fund that spaceship and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a chance to save the day."

Clark thinks he has it together. "So you tried to kill me?"

Lex shakes his head no. "I very much doubt anything on this planet can kill you if you're like your two friends that showed up in the meteor shower. We tagged you."

Lex pulled out a tablet and threw it at Clark whom catches it and sees himself glowing orange. "I'm radioactive."

"A miniscule amount not even lethal to humans but with a shelf life of 50 years. Wherever you go we'll know."

Clark threw it back to Lex. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

Lex finished his drink. "You mislead these people saying you're a hero. But I met your friends during the meteor shower you're not a hero you're the PR guy blinding us to the truth that your race is here to destroy us."

"I am here to protect the people of this planet to show them there is a better way then people like you. People that only care about power and control."

"This world, meteor freaks, alien ships someone had to take control!" Lex shouted.

Clark didn't give it away but Lex played into his hands. He always wondered what happened to the spaceship that brought Nam Ek and Aethyr to earth and now it sounds like Lex is continuing the level 3 legacy started by Lionel. Clark didn't say a word and simply flew off.

Lex watched him go. "I'll see you real soon… Clark."

* * *

Lex came to the Xavier institute the next day and as much as things change they stay the same. The report confirmed Clark was here all last night so as he suspected Clark is Superman. He also sees Clark talking to Chloe he guesses things really haven't changed all that much.

"I knew I'd find you here?" Lex said announcing his presence.

Clark looked at him confused. "Yeah, it amazing how you come to my home and just realize hey there's Clark."

"Don't you think it's time to come clean Clark?" Lex said he followed the tag on Superman and it led him right here.

Clark looked at him like he's insane. "Well thanks but what do I have to come clean about?"

"I think I can clear it up."

Clark looked up in awe and Lex looked up stunned to see Superman quietly looking back at them.

Chloe simply took in the sight. "Whoa Clark he looks just like."

"I know" Clark replied seeing the creepy resemblance between the two.

Lex pulled out his phone and the radiation signature showed Superman as who got hit yesterday.

Superman looked to Clark. "Lex somehow made the mistake of thinking I was you. Looking at it now I can sort of see the resemblance."

Lex glared at them. There's way too much of a resemblance. "OK then Clark what wedding were you my best man at."

Clark rolled his eyes but quickly answered. "Both, but I missed the wedding with Dr. Bryce."

Lex realized the horrible mistake he has just made. "Clark I'm…"

Clark just backed away. "Using me what was the plan if I even was Superman expose me to the world dissect me."

"Clark… I"

Clark simply shook his head no. "Get out of here Lex this friendship is over it died two years ago when I found that room it just hobbled along on life support ever since."

"So what brings Superman here?" Lex asked.

Superman studied him carefully but answered. "Dr. Henry McCoy I got hit by a radiation blast yesterday sadly he can't find anything to help me get rid of it."

Logan came out at the door and saw Lex on the grounds. He does everything he can to control himself and not gore Lex on his claws. If everything Clark said is true he is no better then Stryker or any other goon that helped shove adamantium onto his skeleton and continued the torture on Laura whom has been trashing the danger room since Clark told them he's leaving. "There a problem here?"

"No, Lex was just leaving." Clark decided.

Lex looked into the eyes of the short man staring at him and decided maybe now is a good time to end it Clark is clearly not Superman he knows too much to be anyone but Clark and in one swift move Lex destroyed his friendship with Clark. "By the way thanks for saving the lives of all those people in the shuttle."

Superman simply nodded.

"Just go Lex. You're not welcome here."

Lex saw the looks of everyone and a very violent look in Logan's eyes and left. Clark and Superman watched as Lex's limo drove out of sight and Superman looked around with all the visions at his disposal.

"OK we're clear." Superman said seeing Lex off in the distance with nothing here. This was just about proving Clark and Superman are one in the same.

Clark eyes glow red as his skin turned green before turning back into J'onn Jones. "That was close Kal El."

Clark nodded in agreement. "That's why it had to be you. Any X-man could have worn an image inducer but you're the only one that can read my mind for the right things to say. Thank you for your help."

"You are welcome but for now I suggest you find a way to remove the radiation. Farewell Kal El and best of luck." J'onn replied.

Clark thought it through. He might know of someone that might be able to help Jor El could but can't use him or he could lead Lex to the fortress. "I'll figure it out. It's not going to stop me from doing what I do it's just going to change my sleeping pattern and where I sleep."

J'onn simply nodded knowing something like this wouldn't slow Clark down. Even in Metropolis as Kal he did the well somewhat right thing he robbed banks that were getting robbed and took down the much more dangerous thugs with guns. With that J'onn took off.

Logan looked at Clark. "You going to be OK out there space boy."

Clark shrugged. "Honestly, I'm going to miss this place. Chloe, Hank, the Professor, Jean, Kurt."

"Laura" Logan provided and instantly regretted it seeing Clark avoided her name because he was trying to hang on. "I'll see you when you get patched up space boy."

Clark watched as right next to him a puff of smoke appeared as Kurt teleported out with Laura. "Man you so owe me for this vone."

Laura went to kick the elf but he teleported out. "Wichser"

Clark smirks who knew Laura spoke German and knowing her it was a fitting first word to hear.

Laura looked at Clark. "You're not going to come down on me now are you?"

"No" Clark replied. "I've heard enough curses from your mouth to know that what you just said was pretty tame."

"Do you really have to go?" Laura asked.

Clark frowned but gave a weak little nod. "Ironic I find a place where I can live and be myself and have no one even look at me weird for being an alien. And now I have to leave it."

Laura looked at him and kept a straight face. "You don't have to go. We all agreed about the risks of taking you in."

Clark nodded in understanding he's not leaving by choice Lex just forced his hand and he'll be back as soon as this is gone. "Yes I do Laura I heard about the incident with the bus I don't want to risk anything like that happening again."

Laura looked at him. "So what are you going to do now?"

"First I'm going to see Betty see if she can help me with this. Then I'm going to look up a friend of mine last I heard he was in Central City. See if maybe he wants to help ruin Lex Luthor's day. Because I think he's running something like weapon X"

"Is there room for one more?" Laura asked Logan won't let her gut him but he never said anything about complicating his life.

Clark actually let out a smile he should have known Laura wouldn't give up and least of all on this she was one of those people locked up in a cage for years. "Yeah I'll call you when we get the details." Clark cupped the side of her face in his hand. "You know I would stay if I could right."

Laura nodded because she knew that was the truth and he probably still has a bit of guilt about the meteor shower that killed his parents. "I understand."

Clark dug deep and hopes she doesn't stab him for this and kissed her innocently on the lips to Laura's surprise. On instinct Laura pushed him away and attacked but Clark caught her hand and let go. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that once before I go."

Laura watched as Clark got set to take off. She took it all in and stopped it. "Clark wait!"

Clark turned around and Laura ran into him and practically tackled him but Clark didn't go down. Laura grabs Clark and pulls him close kissing him. Clark is stunned at first but quick to respond as their lips part and they enjoy each others taste.

Clark stops seeing Laura has her limits as she comes up for breathe in a smile. Clark stood there in awe she's so beautiful. Clark has to figure out a way to make her smile more often and not her psychotic I get to hit something smile. "You call me if you get into trouble."

Laura hopped off him taken back he's a good kisser. "You too."

Laura watched as Clark took off right now she does not want to be Lex both Clark and the X-Men are going to be keeping a close eye on him from now on. She goes into the house she'll ask Logan about reprogramming the holograms into one person in particular.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted to get Clark away from the X-men and the next arc and saw a way to do it with two episodes from Lois and Clark.

Up next: Kitty Chloe Jubilee and Rogue take Laura on a road trip. And one of the X-Men pays Lex a visit


	11. Split

Lex was walking into his building which as of now was all his. With Lionel as nothing but a regular employee now Lex just might change the name of the company to Lexcorp. Lionel tried something with Chinese backers but Lex quickly took care of business and sent him hobbling in defeat. Lex has a lost a lot of sleep keeping track of Superman but all he's been doing is saving lives for the past week. Lex is wondering if he even does need sleep or as one of those things from the ship is powerful enough to forego it completely.

A short hooded figure sees Lex going and is currently following him. It wasn't much of a disguise jeans and a gray sweatshirt with a hood to hide the wearer's face as the figure followed Lex and his goons into the building. The figure followed Lex's goons as two claws descended out of its knuckles ready to stab Lex in the skull until another arm came up and blocked it but not before the claws cut crystal as Laura tried to pull back.

The hand turned into a female hand as it grabbed Laura and simply ordered. "Walk!"

Laura started moving against her own free will for the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and was shoved in by the other person. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The other figure took her hood off revealing Emma as she put a cloth around her arm thankfully Laura realized who she was at the last second or she would have lost an arm. She guesses she can't gloat to Logan anymore that her diamond form can take it. "You mean besides stopping mutant registration and you killing a man."

Laura glared at her. "It wouldn't be the first time I killed someone. And besides aren't I just a living weapon."

Emma stared at her last week she would have agreed but seeing how upset she was when Clark left, Leaving the mansion to avoid talking to Kitty or Logan and that same psychotic stare Logan has for Sabertooth it was only a matter of time before she came here to get payback on Lex. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Maybe I'm a real girl after all." Laura deadpanned looking away from her.

Emma scanned Laura's mind and if she ever needed any proof Laura is a human being she got it. She's a ticking time bomb in there. Pain, anger, grief, rage it's amazing Laura lasted a week before trying to kill Lex though she might have waited until he was most vulnerable.

Laura glared at Emma. "You've been looking for proof to get me out of the mansion ever since I got there looks like you got your proof."

Emma looked at herself and Laura in the mirror. "Yeah but now I don't want to use it. Look a bunch of the girls are here in the car outside planning to ditch me. Why don't you go with them and try to take your mind off Lex."

Laura shakes her head no. "He needs to pay for what he did. And we both know how the law treats people like him."

Emma nods knowing full well how twisted courts can be as she was one of those people. Defense attorneys, crooked lawyers, cops, judges, assassins to make witnesses disappear. Line the right pocket and you can blow a guy's head off in the middle of Mardi Gras and get away with it. "We don't get to make that call it's the price we pay for being the good guys. Now why don't you go find the others outside and join them they're taking a break from the mansion so that should be fun."

"What about you?" Laura asked.

"I'll have your father pick me up." Emma answered. "Go, have fun, be a kid."

Laura left knowing Emma will just mind crush her until she passes out if she walks towards Lex again. And as usual her and the people she knows gets screwed over and nothing happens to the people who did it. Stryker, Weapon X, and now Luthor.

* * *

Betty Ross took a look at the sample as it glowed brightly she hit a couple buttons but nothing happened. "Damn"

Superman rolled his eyes. "No don't say damn you're my best shot at figuring out how to get this stuff off me."

"It doesn't do anything." Betty replied. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure how to help you."

"Do you have anything that might?" Superman asked.

Betty shakes her head and looked at him. "No offense but don't you think if I had a way to remove radiation…"

"You'd use it on Bruce in a heartbeat." Clark finished realizing how foolish he was being. "I'm sorry Betty I'm just frustrated."

Betty nodded she knows he's just upset and she can't exactly blame him it can't be easy with big brother Luthor watching your every move. "Where exactly do you get your power if you don't mind answering?"

"I don't mind earth's yellow sun supercharges my cells let's me do what I do." Superman answered.

Betty had an idea. "Can you stay in the sun? I mean you could literally burn off the radiation in no time."

Superman shakes his head no learning what would happen during training. "I already though about that, my body could stay in the sun but as long as it would take to get rid of it all my cells would supercharge and then it will kill me. Like a light bulb being powered by a nuclear power plant."

Betty frowned she wishes she could help Superman not just because of what he does for the world but because what he did for her and Bruce. "Superman" She goes into her desk and sees what she's looking for. "This man might be able to help you he's a little... obsessed but he's also the one of the greatest minds of our time."

Superman looked at the card and looked at her. "Reed Richards?"

Betty nodded.

"OK the Baxter building isn't even that far." Superman said seeing it from here.

"It's a bit more complicated then that." Betty said hating to kill his hope. "He was experimenting with a sub marine with his fiancé, her brother, and his best friend when they all disappeared about a month ago. There's also that other thing about radiation."

"What other thing?" Clark asked.

* * *

Laura walked to the car and her eyes lit up seeing Rogue and Jubilee there. Not she's not happy to see them but that means they're letting Kitty drive. That was the one time in her life that she's actually been scared. "What the hell?"

The two X-girls just laugh. Jubilee is the one that cracks. "We just wanted to see your reaction if you came out to this scene."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh like ha ha very funny. So where is Chloe anyway?"

"Tha Daily Planet" Rogue answered. "She's borrowing their wi fi ta send her story ta her boyfriend."

* * *

Chloe smiled putting the last touches on her story. "So what do you think?"

Chloe looks up as her cousin reads the story. If you had told her Lois Lane would be a hard hitting reporter six months ago she would have laughed in your face. However Lois is actually pretty good at it after hunting down Lucy and writing a story about it at Chloe's recommendation she found that finding out the truth quickly became an obsession. However she gets into far more trouble then Chloe is comfortable with but she's still a good journalist.

Lois read the article and just smiled at the byline. "I spent the night with Superman. Chloe you little slut."

Chloe shrugged and blushed her and Clark once upon a time at best. "Bad headline I just wanted to get everyone's attention."

"No in this sad world we live in sex and violence sells." Lois replied she argues with her editor about this every time she writes a story and almost didn't get the job because of it.

Chloe nodded and sent it to Pete she worked out the details with Clark before he left and he agreed it would be better if he dropped the bomb before Lex did. "Well now I'm off to enjoy the rest of my vacation."

"Stick around next time you visit Chlo." Lois ordered.

Chloe hugged her cousin. "I can't you're making me look bad. Take care of yourself Lois"

* * *

Lex was filing reports and keeping tabs on Superman. Apparently he was in New York most of the morning and is now on his way to Central City. Lex is taken by surprise when the door opens and he sees Lana. "We'll it's always nice to see old friends."

Lana walked up to him and kissed him deeply and passionately. "We're friends?"

"I wouldn't want to interrupt something between you and Clark." Lex pointed out.

Lana smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Clark is in the past now I can either mourn my past or I can dive into the future with both feet. A future that I want to share with you."

Lana kissed Lex and all his cognitive thinking went out the window. This was far better then he thought it would be. Lex lifted her up and Lana wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently dropped back on the table with Lana straddling him.

* * *

Logan walked into the Luthorcorp building kind of surprised Emma called him here she usually calls Scott for things like this and how come she doesn't have a car with her in the first place. Logan hears Emma summon him and Logan walks into the elevator and pushes the number Emma tells him to. The elevator door opens and he sees Lex laid out on his desk kissing air. "What the hell is this?"

"I know the Metropolis Sharks blew the lead and lost the game I don't know how they're going to make the playoffs this year." Emma replied reading a newspaper.

Logan rolls his eyes. He's familiar with this trick Emma did it before with Scott resulting in Jean kicking her ass all over psychic land. "What's with Luthor?"

Emma looked at him and then back at the newspaper. "Oh I'm making him suffer."

"By making him think he's getting laid?" Logan asked.

Emma didn't take her attention off the newspaper. "Think of it as a last meal. When I leave Lex won't remember anything about Clark or the girl he's screwing as we speak."

Logan just stared at the telepath. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. So where are the rest of the girls?"

"Ditching me so they can take a vacation." Emma replied. Seriously she's a telepath she's wondering how they thought they were going to get away with it.

Logan now had his version of a smile. When the kids slack off it usually means that he gets them in the danger room all to himself. But on the bright side getting away from the manor will probably do Laura a world of good and curve the need to kill Lex.

Lex looked around the office and just felt empty and cold. No one's here and he feels like something is missing. Something important something he should remember. He looks in his desk and sees a picture of an Asian woman and for the life of him he doesn't know her so it must have come with the frame. He quietly takes the picture out and throws it in the trash.

* * *

Clark was in Central City having a look around and still not being able to find who he's looking for. He heard an apartment was set on fire and quickly goes to deal with it. Well that's one good deed done today and then to add to the fun the bank's being robbed. Clark flies to the bank and it's quite a sight to see. It was spring when he flew here but now its winter. Clark is taken further by surprise when he's struck by lightning.

"OK what's going on with mother nature?" Clark asks seeing the elements go nuts.

The cops point to a man in a green and yellow body with a metallic rod in his hands with lightning coursing through it. The man smiles and points the staff at Clark as Superman is hit with blistering cold even for him as the cops scatter and he takes the worst of it. Clark stands there and takes it better him then the police it doesn't take long until Clark is swallowed in a thick sheet of ice.

Weather Wizard smiled that was Superman? That wasn't exactly hard to contain him. Weather Wizard walks over to him and comes to a stop realizing his weather wand is now missing. "What the?"

"Looking for this?"

Weather Wizard turns around and sees a teenager in a red hood with sunglasses and lightning bolt insignias holding his wand. The teenager wastes no time and punches him three times knocking him out.

The teen looks at Superman as his eyes glow red burning two holes into the ice as he starts shaking himself free eventually shattering the ice and scattering it in a show of strength. "Not bad stretch of course if it was me I would have just shook through the ice."

"Nice to see you too" Clark replied.

"So why did you just sit there and take it stretch? We both know while you're no me you're quick enough to dodge anything he throws at you?"

Clark stretched his arms and shoulders. "Because if I didn't take the hit innocent people would have and I was more then strong enough to break free when he dropped his guard. So do you know a place where we can catch up?"

Bart smiles and disappears in a blur with Clark giving chase.

* * *

Laura sat quiet in the back seat with Chloe and Jubilee as they drove to a beach Rogue knows in New Mexico. This was an entertaining past time at the mansion and it's even better in the car. Until she came there Rogue was Kitty's roommate. And from the sounds of it even being separated hasn't stopped them from quarreling over every single little thing.

"Give it up Kitty it's gonna happen besides we're almost there." Rogue said.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah great why didn't I get a turn to drive?"

"Because when you drive everyone's life expectancy drops by ten years." Jubilee answered she wondered if one of the reason she fled after becoming a vampire was Logan would have her teach Kitty how to drive because she was immortal.

"I've like totally improved since then." Kitty countered.

Rogue rolled her eyes not believing this. "Fahne we're almost there anyway."

Laura watched Kitty take the wheel well at least her adrenaline will be up for the next few minutes until they get to the beach.

Kitty smiled as Rogue hopped in the passenger seat and did the sign of the cross causing Kitty to roll her eyes. "Oh, hah, hah you've been spending like way too much time with your adopted brother."

Kitty starts the engine and they're off for mere moments before a blond haired man runs out and right in front of the car not even giving Kitty enough time to phase the car through him as he toppled to the floor.

Rogue turned to Kitty in shock. Something like this could only happen to her. "Thirty seconds, Ah let ya drive for thirty seconds and ya hit someone."

Chloe hopped out the car and checked on the guy well he seems OK. "He's OK"

The man opened his eyes. "What was the meaning of that?"

"She hit you." Laura replied calmly from the car.

"Like I'm so sorry." Kitty replied. "But you came out of nowhere. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"I could use a great cup of ale." The man replied.

Rogue helped him up and into the car. "Sure we do kind of owe ya. So what's ya name sugah?"

"Thor of Asgard"

"OK let's make one thing clear the brain damage happened before I hit him." Kitty said he did run out into traffic after all.

* * *

Bart and Clark ran South of the boarder as Bart had a stomach for burritos. They sat on the roof sharing a meal and catching up on old times.

"So stretch is the big blue boyscout. I did not see that one coming." Bart quipped.

Clark rolled his eyes. "OK what's so hard to believe about me being Superman?"

Bart put his hands up in defense and went for his drink. "Don't take it personal it's just last time I saw you, you were kind of chained at the hip to the farm."

"Yeah well things changed since then." Clark replied sadly.

Bart nodded. "I heard about your parents I'm sorry man. They treated me right even after I stole your dad's wallet, at least you don't have to wonder where they went."

Clark smiled at that. "Thank you"

"So is Chloe still traveling around near you?" Bart asked with a smile.

"We live in the same house." Clark replied.

Bart frowned he knew it was only a matter of time but still. "Good for you too but if you break her heart I know to hurt you stretch despite how lame a rock is."

Clark looked at Bart why would he say that but he quickly realized how it sounded. "Oh I did not mean it like that I have a girlfriend."

Bart looked at him and innocently chuckled. "Stretch you got to introduce me to the girl that's willing to put up with a mess like you. This way the two of you and me and Chloeliscous can double date."

Clark rolled his eyes. "And suddenly I have no remorse when I tell you Chloe already has a boyfriend."

"Well a guy can dream can't he?" Bart quipped. "So why did you seek me out after all this time stretch?"

Clark stood up and stretched. "Another piece of my past one that I would prefer to have stayed in Smallville."

"Lex" Bart asked he tried to save his life but got some serious bad vibes off the guy.

Clark nodded. "He tagged me with radiation."

Bart instantly backed up. "Dude"

"I'm not poisonous. I'm just tagged so he always knows where I am." Clark replied

"Bart walked right next to him. "So what you're stuck as Superman."

"For the immediate future yes." Clark replied.

"So where do I fit into this." Bart asked.

Clark looked at Bart. "It's not just me Lex is after. It's everyone with abilities. He's making them disappear and then experimenting on them."

Bart looked at Clark he'll believe it he doesn't think Clark could come up with a lie this cruel even for someone he hated. "So what exactly are we two super dudes going to do it's not exactly like we can get Lex convicted on this?"

"We likely won't be able to get Lex to even face a day in court for this at all." Clark pointed out. "That's why we're going to free every prisoner and wipe every facility he has off the map."

"Won't that paint us in a bad light?" Bart asked.

Clark shakes his head no. "He'd never risk an investigation it will just be faulty wiring at abandoned warehouses."

Bart thought on this he never expected Clark to come talk to him about something like this. He wants a chance to do something good with his powers and helping people from someone like Lex who is dissecting them seems like good work to him. "OK I'm in so what do we do?"

Clark smiled at not being alone on this. "Right now we head back to the states there's somewhere I need to go."

"And where's that Stretch?" Bart asked.

"Home"

* * *

Rogue sat at the bar watching 'Thor' finish his third glass of beer. Well they got duped he's not a victim he's not even Thor he's just an alcoholic person that ran into Kitty's driving.

Thor put the glass down and smiled. "You skunk woman bring us more beer."

Kitty, Jubilee and Chloe instantly backed away from the table knowing that's not good seeing Rogue's eyes light up.

"No problem sugah, how far would ya like it shoved up ya ass." Rogue responded.

Thor looked at her weakly. "Well… I was going to ask for a keg."

Rogue sighed and started walking away. "You're just a pathetic little waste and Ah am done feeling bad for ya."

Thor got up angry of all the insolent nerve. "I am Thor of Asgard wench I will not be talked to like that by a human."

Chloe got between the two mainly because Rogue was in nothing but an orange one piece bathing suit and jean shorts. "OK the guy is clearly brain damaged."

"I am not damaged woman… merely exiled." Thor responded.

Rogue glared at Chloe. "Get out of mah way Chloe."

Chloe sighed as Thor and Rogue went back to their shouting match. Well she's about to see a crazy person get absorbed she wonders if Rogue will call herself Thor.

Thor has enough he's not in the mood for drinks anymore and he must reclaim what he lost. "I have no time to argue with you if I was rude I apologize but for now…"

Chloe's Kitty's Jubilee's and even Laura's jaws drop in shock as Thor picks up Rogue by her bare arms and gently puts her down at the side of him.

Laura whispered in Kitty's ear. "I thought Clark was the only person that could touch her and not get absorbed."

"He is or at least I thought."

Rogue is quickly trying to figure out what just happened as her brain is trying to process it he touched her. "Hey wait a minute where are ya going."

"To reclaim what is rightfully mine." Thor replied walking inadvertently sticking the girls with the bill as they paid it and tried to catch up to him but he was already gone.

Rogue turned to Laura. "Can you find him?"

Laura nodded it's not exactly a challenge to her he didn't smell human but no one asked her. She ran in the general direction thankful for a distraction when she's hunting nothing matters to her but her prey.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

I don't remember if it was Loki or Thor but I remember Rogue couldn't absorb him so in my universe just like Kryptonians Asgardians are immune to her touch.

While being an X-Man Emma is downright cruel to people especially to anyone who threatens her kids. So I have no problem believing she would take all of Lex's good memories and leave Lionel intact in his mind.

Up Next: Clark's third home


	12. World in a Bottle

Author's note: When did I ever say I was making Lex happy I was just having Emma screw with him by giving a moment of bliss before taking away any happy memory he had of Clark and Lana and considering Lex's life that could be every happy moment he had left?

* * *

In the streets of Metropolis two blurs rapidly approach the center of the city as they come up to an old building one red and gold and the other red and blue. Bart smiled entering first. "And once again I always win."

Clark moved his hand clearing his view. "The cape was made for flying not walking. So promise to behave in here."

Bart put his hand up. "Scout's honor bro."

Clark lifted up the welcome rug and Bart rolled his eyes seeing a tiny little key.

"OK stretch I know people are trusting in Smallville but this is pushing it."

Clark smiled. "Lift it."

Bart looked at him and bent down to pick it up and to his surprise the key weighs a ton if not more. "Stretch what is this?"

Bart stopped to catch his breath and Clark easily bent down and picked the key up. "Dwarf star matter. No one but me and one other thing on this planet can lift it. And I'd know if he tried." Clark replied unlocking the door.

Bart opened the door and saw a whole lot of green lighting. Clark looked up and simply said. "Lara Lor Van"

Bart watched in awe as all the green lights faded and the building became mostly normal with multiple computers scattered about as they go into an elevator heading to the top floor with even more technology scattered throughout. "Stretch this is one of the coolest things I have ever seen. How did you afford this?"

"I inherited all the proceeds from the farm and they went to Lionel Luthor for three months whom managed to quadruple it in that time. I used the money and very advanced technology to build this place in three months. In case my fortress was ever lost or I can't get to it. welcome to watchtower."

Bart looked at him confused he's radioactive why would he come here. "So what's keeping cue ball from knocking on your door?"

Clark points to the windows and Bart looks out jaw open a simple whoa escaping his lips. "He thinks I'm enjoying the view of Metropolis." Clark manipulated something as all the computers came on as he stood in the center of them

Bart looks up and sees at least 20 monitors all showing different things so fast that if it was anyone else they would have lost track in moments. "OK now it's officially one of the coolest things I've ever seen."

* * *

Tony was in his lab at Stark tower drawing up blueprints to take his building off the electrical grid with an arc reactor a beacon of clean energy for all mankind... needs work. He's also trying to figure out a new deployment system for the Mark VII. Mark VI works fine when he's ready but could lead to trouble when he's not. The Mark V was good but the suitcase design left little room for anything but repulsors. He hears an alarm go off and smiles. "Finally... the guy has the most powerful computer in the world and he lets it collect dust."

Jarvis echoed over the sound system. "Sir the cameras have been activated by another source."

Tony got to his feet. "Gee like I didn't know that JARVIS. Trace it."

"I already started it's in North America, Metropolis Kansas I'll forward the coordinates to the Mark VI"

Tony walked out to the edge of his building as the floor came to life as Tony walked. Automatic screwdrivers assembled the suit piece by piece until there was nothing left but the helmet as he walked to the end of the walkway as the helmet is put on by helping hands. "Tell Pepper not to wait up for me."

* * *

Laura ran through the streets keeping track of her prey's scent. With the rest of the girls following behind.

Chloe panted for breath. "I'm a city girl I'm not meant to be running through New Mexico."

Rogue rolled her eyes and ungloved touching Chloe's hand for a brief second as both girls stumbled back from the brief absorption.

"Thank you" Chloe replied as she starts floating and following them.

Laura stops and rolls her eyes she's starting to see Rogue's point of view. "He got hit again."

Rogue leads the others down to two young girls and an older man along with Thor left on the street again.

* * *

Clark looked through the files with steady eyes he's going to need them all if he wants to get what he needs to bring Lex down.

Bart looked at it and even he can't tell what he's looking for. "Stretch why are you looking through toy factories… now tire plants."

Clark didn't take his eyes off the screen moving his finger collecting files. "I'm not looking at the factories I'm looking at their shipments. The places that don't send anything or don't make a single toy they're data hubs that will show us the more illegal side of Lex's empire."

Bart nodded as Clark got a list together and started transferring data to a flash drive before turning off all the monitors hearing someone coming.

Bart watches as the glass window next door is carved open by a laser as Iron Man lands inside.

Clark rolls his eyes and pushes a button as the windows open. "You owe the neighbors a new window." Clark said in a deadpan matter of acceptance.

"I'm good for it." Tony quipped flying into what seems to be Superman's home base and putting both hands up at each person as the window closes.

Bart looked to Clark with a devilish smile as an idea came to his head. "Twenty bucks says twenty seconds."

Clark just put his hand out in a handshake as Bart moved in a blur leaving the computer and coming back as a red and gold tornado circled Tony until Bart went back to standing right beside Clark.

"Time?" The speedster asked.

Clark rolled his eyes and pulled out a clean twenty dollar bill that the speedster takes. "Eighteen point nine."

Tony stuck his hands up. "I have some questions for you."

Clark looked at him. "And what are you going to do if we don't answer… face palm us to death?"

Tony looked at his hands and saw his own flesh as checked himself with the exception of his mask all of his armor was missing. "Huh… well at least you've proven you have secrets tough guy."

"Guy has gotta live somewhere." Clark pointed out. "How did you find this place?"

"Your cameras let out a very unique soundwave… to the planet earth all I had to do was have Jarvis track it back." Tony replied. "You know I'd like to think there's a better way to protect people then keeping the world in a bottle and constantly watching it."

Clark looked at him did Tony Stark really just go there. "Says someone who wears a walking WMD and keeps it to himself."

"Not a positive opinion on me." Tony quipped.

Clark typed and a video came up. "Kind of hard to with gems like this out there."

Tony looked at the screen and saw himself at his birthday party... oh not good. "A lot of people ask me how I go to the bathroom in the suit… just like that."

"Certainly inspires confidence doesn't it." Clark quipped.

Tony leaned back against the bottom of the computer. "I'll have you know there's a filtration system in that suit. You can drink that water."

"I'm sure." Clark replied as he moved in a blur and reconstructed the suit. "What we're doing is helping people that the bad guys manipulate legal system to keep buried Mr. Stark nothing that illegal but you're not a part of that."

All three are taken back by a blasting alarm as the room flashes red.

Bart looked at it. "Another unwanted guest?"

Clark moved Tony aside and took the spy ware off the computer knowing it didn't hack anything. "No that's the big alarm. Brainiac is finally making a move."

Clark scanned the area and saw it. "New Mexico?" Clark was confused he couldn't think of anything the cyborg wanted there but he wasn't taking any chances. He pushed a button as Bart and Tony watched a chamber rise from the ground. Tony looked inside and saw a black Superman suit. Unlike his other one there's no underwear and this covers his hands with gloves and silver bracers at his wrists that look like solar panels that run all over the costume. with a silver S.

Bart looked at it. "That's kind of dark for you stretch." Bart quipped as Clark took the suit out.

"It's my solar suit." Clark answered. "It's made mostly of light lead and another cloth specifically designed to absorb sunlight so I can move around with it and not worry about absorbing other kinds of radiation could have used this last week."

"That sounds complicated." Tony quipped.

Clark shrugged. "Well my original idea was just a lead hazmat suit with the symbol put on it but it seemed kind of easy to break the helmet. This way I'm not a hundred percent covered but I'm able to take a beating."

Clark opened the door. "Mr. Stark I want you out of the building."

"Fine… I'll just got to Mexico." Tony quipped. "Eat a burrito."

Clark knows if he can take out Brainiac he can stop Zod right here right now. "Do what you want to do just don't do it here. Impulse I need you to come with me to get civilians out of the way."

"No problemo amigo." Bart agreed stretch helped out earlier so he does kind of owe him one. he will be talking to him about a better codename though.

* * *

Rogue flew down and checked Thor making sure the man hadn't hit his head any worse then he must have already.

Thor held his head coming too this is just not his day.

He hears one of the voices say. "This time I swear I didn't hit you on purpose please be ok."

Thor looked up and saw the three from earlier he's trying to remember their names. He also sees Rogue holding her hand out to him. Thor looked at the girl and put his hand out as a joke to his surprise Rogue yanked him up quite easily.

Kitty looked at the group she's starting to think some introductions should be in order. "So who are you people and how do you know Thor?"

One of the young women on the other side made the introductions. "Well I'm Jane Foster and this is Darcy Lewis and Eric Selvig we're all scientists."

Kitty nodded and made the introductions on their side. "I'm Kitty Pride. And this is Rogue, Jubilee, and Chloe." Kitty looks over and sees Laura standing alone sniffing the air like she's looking for someone. "Oh and the walking bad attitude is Laura."

Laura tuned her out and looked up to the sky with a smile seeing Clark fly by and wave but what is he wearing? It was black and Silver instead of the traditional red and blue much better in her opinion.

"Ladies" Clark flies off knowing not stay there for long.

Iron Man flies by and looks at Rogue. "Nice hair"

Chloe rolls her eyes she has to call Clark and find out about this how many billionaires can Clark make friends with. She turns around and jumps back startled by a teenager in red and gold.

"Hey beautiful did you miss me?" Bart asked.

Chloe was getting her heart back into chest as it calmed down. "No, do I know you?"

Bart kissed her hand in a smile. "You don't remember me? We had a moment in the Talon last year."

Chloe looked at him and no, not a clue. "Oh right lifetime ago and I have a boyfriend now but nice seeing you big mouth. I think your friends might need you."

Bart sighed the beautiful ones are always taken or they are gay either way he never gets the girl not that any of them could keep up with him. "Well good catching up I have work to do so see ya."

Bart chases after Clark and Tony catching up with them again in no time.

Chloe got the attention of the others. "So besides running down our common friend what brings you two out here?"

Jane looked at Thor. "We're scientists we believe our common friend here might be able to explain some of our readings."

Thor looked at both groups. "I do not have time to answer your questions humans I must find my hammer."

Jane got an idea. "I'll tell you what we'll help you find it OK in exchange for what you know."

Eric looked at her this was a very bad idea considering their earlier run in with SHIELD. "Jane I don't think this is the best way of recovering the data that was stolen from us."

"It's not like we have anything to lose they took everything. Jane's life work." Darcy pointed out.

Chloe thought it over and turned to the X-girls talking as a group before they all nodded knowing Chloe could use some help if she gets in trouble. "Do you guys mind if we come with you. It beats just going to the beach?"

Jane shrugged she didn't see any harm. "Sure we can all go to jail together."

* * *

Coulson looked over the impromptu building made to house the mysterious Hammer. A couple agents believe this is rightfully Superman's weapon as it showed up the same exact day he did and he merely cleaned up the mess he caused by dropping it onto a plane wing but he would have picked it up by now and if the translations were true he would have had lightning powers as well.

Coulson is pulled out of his thoughts seeing an alarm go off. "Speak to me Hawkeye."

"Five agents down. Hostile resembles the person that attacked Commander Fury." Clint answered. Clint fired an arrow hitting the dark haired man in the shoulder as it exploded. He doesn't feel any regret he just watched him killed five people. He watches the shoulder reform and the man go back to work. "Make that a confirmation they are one in the same."

Coulson nodded and knew how dangerous this man was. "Call a retreat and pull everyone back. If the inscriptions are true his plan is destined to fail anyway."

Brainiac smiled seeing the base clear out. Who would have thought some of these primitives actually have brains. He hears a sound in the distance and groans as he's hit by an unmatched power and sent flying out of the building and through the roof as he stops hovering twenty feet in the air. "Kal-El"

Clark looked at him with an unflinching face. "Brainiac… so, where's the rest of you?"

"I'm keeping busy." The machine answered.

Brainiac looked over Ka-El's new costume. "No red and blue, making a spectacle of yourself."

"Right now I'm here to stop you and Zod." Clark answered not flinching.

Brainiac looked at Clark that was rather cold for a member of the house of El. Well at least one that isn't Zor-El. "You side with these human against your own kind."

Clark looked at him not revealing an inch. "My father sent me her to protect this planet from you and Zod and that's what I'm going to do."

Brainiac lunges at Clark fists out as Clark moves out of the way and answers back with his own punch to the face knocking the machine down to the ground. Clark lands and slowly approaches the machine and Brainiac turns back with a smile holding a piece of kryptonite. Clark just looks at him and wrenches the machine's arm forcing him to drop the kryptonite. At least the new suit is proving the material works if he can ever get back to the fortress he's going to have to make a red and blue suit out of it and maybe ditch the red underwear for something more practical. Clark proceeded to rip his arm off and hit him with it across his face as Brainiac fell down and dropped on his stomach.

Clark picked up the kryptonite from the floor and threw it into the sky and out of sight feeling slightly weaker but not by much. "I hope you had a plan B."

Brainiac regenerated the arm and it transformed into a long blade as Clark quickly dodged the attack. Brainiac was frustrated above anything else. Kal-El completed the training. If he hadn't they be on equal grounds right now but now that he has it becomes more important that his cloning project becomes a success. "Step aside Kal-El a god deserves a godly weapon."

Clark looked at him. "Zod isn't a god, he's not a kryptonian and right now he isn't even a man he's just a wraith locked up for eternity…good riddance."

Clark watched as Brainiac's eyes glowed red and blasted him through the wall. Jor-El said the machine could mimic strength flight and speed not the rest of his powers. "Thanks Dad"

Brainiac lunged at Clark with both hands turned to blades but Clark caught him and quickly used his feet to counter the momentum and flip him over knocking him into the next room. Brainiac just smiles seeing what he came here for. Brainiac moves at Super speed and tries to lift the hammer but to the machine's surprise it doesn't lift.

Clark ran up and punched him in the back and when Brainiac tried and overhand fist Clark ducked under it and countered with a kick to the stomach knocking him back. Brainiac moved in a blur and Clark quickly spun in a circle grabbing the hammer and hitting Brainiac in the face with it in an uppercut motion knocking the machine through the roof and into the air with it as lightning channels through the hammer and electrocutes him Brainiac is repeatedly struck by lightning until he overloads and explodes.

Clark mutters under breath he should have used his weapon not some hammer. That attack was just meant to incapacitate him. Now he's still out there and all he has is this stinking hammer. Clark looked at the inscription on it. "_**Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."**_

Clark puts it down where he left it. Its enchanted for Thor alone and he has enough of a god complex besides the Norse god will be looking for it soon enough and who knows how much damage would be left in a fight between the two of them.

Clark walks outside the building and saw Bart and Tony gathering up the last of the Shield Agents and Clark smiled seeing an archer has an arrow aimed right at his heart that won't do much good. "He'll kill an agent and other people if this thing ricochets."

Coulson just nodded as Clint put the bow down. "So… do we call you Superman or Mr. El?

"I prefer Superman." Clark replied between Mr. El and the black suit he'll never hear the end of the Zorro jokes from Bart.

Coulson looked at him. "I have to say right now... I miss the old suit… more patriotic."

Clark looked himself over he likes this suit but he also misses the red and blue. "I agree this is more eleventh hour emergency then anything... Also I'm a Captain America fan."

"So do we have to worry about that machine coming back?" Coulson asked.

Clark does the only thing he could think and nods his head. "I didn't realize how powerful the hammer was. I destroyed one but there could be hundreds of him out there now. But he can't hide not for long. And when he comes back I'll be right there to stop him just shout if you see him. Now excuse me I have to go."

Coulson nodded seeing Clark off as he checked with his team. He didn't get a chance to ask about the avenger initiative but Fury will figure something out because he has his orders. "So that was Superman. Anything to report."

One of the agents nodded and held up a device. "He's been tagged sir."

Coulson looked at the device and saw him blinking as he headed back towards Metropolis along with the signature of the arc reactor. Well the Hammer is safe and they might have a way in to Superman through Stark but he's more concerned about who's trying to keep track of him.

* * *

Stark took off after Clark and it didn't take long for him to get back to Metropolis though from the looks of it Superman and his little friend have been here quite a while and are enjoying quite the buffet of burritos.

Bart finished up some nachos and looked up seeing Iron Man. "Hey Tin Man." Bart held up a burrito. "El intestino buster?"

Tony shrugged as his helmet slid open. "Yeah why not let's just take a day. So did you learn anything today?"

Clark nodded pulling out a dagger encased in lead. "Yeah next time I fight Brainiac... use my own weapon."

Tony watched as Clark unsheathed it as a pure white knife emerged almost pure crystal. He went to touch it but Clark quickly pulled it back.

"Don't take it personal but if you touch this odds are it will fry Jarvis I think you called him and everything else connected to it." Clark replied.

Bart looked at the dagger. "What does it do?"

"It destroys electronics and this is the only one I could make that isn't connected to the fortress if I stab Brainiac with it I'll get every piece of him on earth all in one stab."

Tony looked at Clark he didn't exactly seem like Superman today but more like a solider doing what was necessary. "So what does Brainiac plan to do that has you so nervous you stuck the whole world in a bottle?"

Clark sheathed the dagger and looked up at what he has been warned about for three months and took another three months preparing for it even before joining the X-Men. "He plans to release General Zod and his personal army from the Phantom Zone. It would be like hell on earth. Zod and his men were so feared on Krypton they turned them into wraiths to try to insure it doesn't happen again."

Bart saw how serious Clark's tone just became. "One little army we can handle that."

"It's an army of me." Clark replied. "The strength the flight the invulnerability I put the earth in a bottle because I have to stop him before that happens."

Tony just pointed at Clark in the black suit. "Slow down Black Sabbath you just said these people would be ghosts won't they mean they won't have bodies for their incredible powers like you."

Clark nodded wishing it would be that easy to just pull a group of wraiths out of humans but once again dear old dad screwed him over. "There's a cloning matrix on this planet."

Bart looked concerned this Brainiac has a jump on all of them. "And what is that exactly stretch?"

"Its kryptonian technology called the orb of Kandor. It was sent to Earth ahead of me. It's in two pieces on this planet and whoever puts it together will resurrect clones of Krypton's best and brightest. Which until he betrayed them was mostly Zod and his goons." Clark answered painting the complete picture.

Tony glared at him they gave this army the perfect chance to come back. "Your people are are a group of Wild E Coyotes you know that. But I wasn't wrong about what I said you can't keep the planet in a bottle and even you can't do everything alone. I tried the nuclear deterrent route. It didn't exactly calm everything right down."

"I know." Clark replied he helped Stark and the other guy fight off Vanko. "But Iron Man is too risky to count on for help."

Tony clenched his fist he said he wasn't going to waste his life and saving the world seems to be a pretty good cause.

"But Tony Stark can." Clark added showing he has earned a little bit of respect for Stark,

Bart looked at him. "What are you thinking stretch?"

"I'm thinking Tony Stark is a billionaire and a former Iron Monger. He can get in and bug Lex's computer and save us the trouble he might be able to crack where Lex's level 3 labs are long before we can. Maybe even find Brainiac's ship." Clark replied also the idea of sicking Tony on Lex does amuse Clark. It might even be enough payback for what he did to him and Laura.

Tony looked at him. "You expect me to gain the trust of Lex Luthor and burn the ground beneath him… I like it count me in."

Bart looked to Clark wondering who else he knows. "You got anyone else in mind for this little group."

Clark nodded there's a few more he'd say Chloe but after what Lionel did to her and she's a genuine meteor mutant he wants to keep her away. "Three more one already said yes, one I don't know, and one I have to track down in New York."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Brainiac seemed to hold his own against cannon Clark but once he became Superman Jor El said his full powers were unleashed so by that reason Clark is stronger then Brainiac in this

Up Next: Spider man and Thor.


	13. The Spider and the god

Spider-man swung his webs through out the city it can not be this peaceful on purpose. Someone up there must have realized that hey Peter Parker has free time so send his girlfriend on vacation. Peter lands on the side of the building and sticks his feet to the wall this might be the most boring day that ever exists.

Peter smiles in relief hearing an alarm go off but he groans when he gets down there seeing Superman has already stopped the guy. "You've gotta be kidding me this was supposed to be my stop."

Superman looked at him. "Sorry I didn't realize there was a dibs system on criminals."

Peter looked at him under the mask, OK he is definitely having a bad day if Superman pulled a snark out on him. "So anything else I can do… people in danger… please."

"The roof" Clark replied floating up as Spider-man climbed up.

* * *

Laura lay awake looking at the sky they all agreed to go for the hammer tomorrow. It feels so good to get away from the perfumes and colognes of the mansion, Emma was right… she'll never hear it from her mouth but Emma was right. The open sky did her some good and got her head clear. Now maybe she can figure out a way to help Clark. Thor is a god maybe he knows something about radiation poisoning. Speaking of the demi god she sees him sneaking off in the dead of night well if this isn't unexpected at least it gives her something to do tonight.

* * *

Peter sat on the roof he has to say he's kind of surprised. He always pictured Superman as this big blue boyscout. Yet here he is with a guy in a red hoodie and Tony Stark in Iron Man armor. "So basically you want me to join your gang?"

"It's not a gang." Clark defended himself and the others.

"Then why are you all in so much red?" Peter asked

Bart looked at his clothes. "Never really noticed it insect."

Peter nodded and looked at them. "So is this a formal introduction to the Super friends."

Clark rolled his eyes that was sickeningly diabetic sweet. "One... never refer to us as that again and two... yes it is."

Peter acted like he was thinking on it. Of course he's going to say yes after what Superman told him about Lex he was just screwing around.

Tony looked at him and got another idea. "We'll pay you."

"I'm in."

Tony smiled things are so much easier when you can throw money at it but it's more then that. Jarvis picked up a couple of unique pieces of tech on him that he's curious about.

* * *

Laura followed Thor and saw he went ahead to the SHIELD facility without them. Laura looked for a moment and saw her opportunity as she used her hand and feet claws to climb up a tree in five seconds and hopped into the nest SHIELD keeps their sniper in. Laura hops in as someone sets the alarm off and the lift rises. She turns around and sees someone like Green Arrow land in the lift and she sighs and simply takes him out with a roundhouse kick to the face before he sees her face.

She watches Thor take down SHIELD goon after goon going to his hammer. He might not be a god but he is definitely a fighter. She looks and sees he has made it to his hammer as he quickly grabs it like an eager child. However that's all he can do because he can't lift it.

Laura watches as he just falls to the floor defeated well… that will smack the arrogance right out of anyone. Laura quickly flees the nest to get the others.

* * *

Rogue walked up to the SHIELD lot the next day wondering how she drew the short straw. Someone had to open their mouth and go hey send Rogue she's practically invulnerable. Unfortunately for Kitty Rogue 'accidentally' bumped bare skin with their arms in the bathroom and drained her. Rogue looked up and wondered what to do as someone in a suit came out.

"Can we help you?" Coulson asked.

Rogue looked. "Ah was looking for mah boyfriend he got hit by a car and is walking around telling people he's Thor. Ah think he might have a concussion. "

Coulson nodded and looked at her carefully. "What's his name?"

"Oh… Donald Blake" Rogue answered giving him the ID Jane had made.

Coulson ran the ID and immediately found it as a fake and that the last name she was registered as was Anna Marie Darkholme. He also sees she's one of the X-men. "You might want to get him checked out."

"Ah will" Rogue assured him as they brought Thor out and unshackled him.

Thor watched Rogue and the agent talk and quietly pocketed a flash drive of Jane's work.

Rogue quickly grabbed him and entwined their hands as they walked off loving the sensation of another person touching her skin.

Thor frowned he's going to have to start making a life here on earth especially after that conversation he just had with Loki.

Rogue looked at Thor and for the first time ever saw some humility in them. "Hey is something botherin ya?"

Thor looked at her and frowned. "I've been exiled to Earth. The stress I have caused my father has killed him."

Rogue frowned seeing him like this. Well she has to give him credit he can certainly pull off the puppy dog eyes easy enough. "Why don't ya start from the beginning? Once we get a good distance away."

Thor waited until they were away and ran down everything. His father Odin his reckless behavior with the ice titans that knocked Odin into sleep and has now killed him. How he was exiled to earth and will likely stay here until the day he dies.

Rogue looked at him kind of overwhelmed for an ordinary person they'd be a sobbing mess. Luckily for an X-man however they're used to this sort of thing. To her this is Tuesday. "Ah think ah understand but you can come back from this Thor. We all make mistakes its how we come back from them that matters."

Thor looked at her. "I think your opinion on people is too high lady Rogue."

Rogue frowned and looked at the floor. "Ah hope not or other wards its looking really bad for meh."

Thor saw her frown and stares intently at the floor. "You could not have killed someone without just cause."

"I did." Rogue replied as she looked back. "If those agents knew who I really was they probably would have shot me on sight."

Thor looked back they weren't exactly gracious hosts to him and as far as they knew he was just some crazy guy. "What did you do?"

"Ah killed Ms. Marvel for her powers." Rogue answered honestly seeing the surprise on Thor's face.

* * *

Lex sat in his office checking on Superman apparently he was in New York for a while before heading to Metropolis again. He has to have a base somewhere. He's been up for three days straight and the closest he takes to rest is two hours in the Atlantic. Lex leaves his lap top knowing he has a meeting today with Tony Stark. Apparently he wants to talk to him about certain projects which Lex won't object to. Maybe he can get Tony to see some sense. With who has since become known as Whiplash and the Hulk as General Ross called it? It is getting more important that regular humans be able to protect themselves from this new threat.

Tony walked into the room a smile on his face seeing Lex. Tony isn't happy in the least about his tiny part in this whole thing. Superman said he'd have a bigger part if some goon didn't go on TV and announced I am Iron Man to the world. "This is a nice place it's got a very Addams family feel to it. Drink?"

Lex looked at him intently wondering what exactly it is that he's up to. "Mr. Stark what can I do for you today?"

Tony looked at him and leaned back on Lex's desk. "Oh I'm interested in project leviathan. That super sea weed thing you were working on until the factory mysteriously blew up."

"Misguided extremists dressed in green" Lex replied as to who blew that up.

Tony looked at Lex it's like looking at a clean shaven Obie. He very sneakily puts a small circular device he made on Lex's computer as it copies the data in mere moments thanks to JARVIS. "So you're not restarting it?"

Lex shakes his head. "Not very cost effective given the price."

Tony removed the device and smiled. "Well since you've pretty much become an iron monger our business is done here."

Lex looked at him and nodded pouring them a drink. "I'd almost forgotten Tony Stark has become the future of green energy… Yet he's also building WMDs and keeping them to himself."

"I gave the army one." Tony defended himself. "Technically my friend did but the point still stands."

Lex looked at him still the same Tony Stark no matter what front he puts up. "Yes a suit that barely managed to keep up with your later suit even with the assistance of thirty drones. I'm sure the soldiers that lose friends everyday appreciate your ability to share."

Tony looked at Lex coldly he knows why he protects the suits because once one gets kidnapped a lot more friends will be dying and he knows Luthorcorp is trying their own hand at Iron Man which he kept from Stern or he would have lost that senate hearing. "I am Iron Man me and the suit are one. Now if you don't have anything else to say I'll be on my way."

Tony walked through the door and went down the steps seeing a brunette in a red dress. "Hello Lillian"

The girl watched Tony Stark walk off and walked into Lex's room confusion clearly all over her face. "Tony Stark just called me Lillian… isn't that your mom's name?"

* * *

Thor looked at Rogue intently. "So who was Ms. Marvel?"

"An agent of SHIELD and one of their best until I came along." Rogue answered. "Ah'm a mutant if Ah touch someone Ah essentially drain their life force and their memories." Rogue looked and saw two teenagers coming a boy and a girl. She quickly and skillfully removed her glove and essentially poked the girl's bare arm to get a little drop of her life force and the girl stumbled into the boys arms that caught her.

"Sorry about that I got dizzy for a moment." Thor heard the girl say as they kept walking.

"Don't turn around." Rogue ordered. "You saw that girl right?"

Thor nodded wondering what Rogue was getting at.

"Her name is Emily Byrnes she has a mom in the hospital that has her really upset and she just lost it in the back of a SUV to that guy which she now regrets because once her mom is on tha mend she's going to college in Florida and dumping that guy."

Thor looked at her. "You got all that by a little touch"

"I just got her basic thoughts at the time." Rogue admitted. "But if Ah wanted to I could just hold on longer."

"When did this start?" Thor was curious he didn't think anyone on earth possessed such power.

Rogue looked at him and shrugged. "My boyfriend he kissed meh and Ah held on for too long. He won't ever wake up from the coma ah put him in."

Thor frowned wondering how the fates could be so cruel to such a beautiful woman. "So how did you learn to control this ability?"

Rogue frowned great she wanted to do go through her dark past today it's the highlight of her life. "A woman called Raven Darkholme. She found meh and taught meh how to use my powers on other mutants temporarily copying their powers. And then tha mission happened. Raven wanted me to steal a plane and I did it with a smile on my face. All ah had to do was drain tha pilot. And then Ms. Marvel got involved Raven told me to hold on to her and ah did… Ah held on so long that she's in a coma same as my boyfriend and I have her powers. Ah realized what Raven was turning me into and despite the fact that ah had a schoolgirl crush on her boss ah left Raven's side and joined the family ah have now."

Thor looked at her somewhere in between shock and awe that she is still standing. "It must be difficult. Not being able to touch anyone for the rest of your life?"

"Ah can touch but Ah have to wear gloves. Ah've met two people I can touch. One is like kissing mah brother." Rogue replied happy to bury the subject of her past.

Thor realized the other person was him. "And the other."

"Ah don't know." Rogue replied.

Thor cupped her face in his hands. He thought he had it bad being exiled but she has it so much worse then he does.

Rogue smiled feeling the warmth of Thor's touch and who would have thought she'd have some things in common with the Norse god. They're both not happy with their pasts but neither of them is saying it wasn't their fault. They're both soldiering through the pain and trying to make a new life for themselves and be better then the people they once were.

The two watched as their faces get closer and they share a tender kiss as Rogue feels warmth that she always thought to have been impossible.

To their shock a car comes out through a hill revealing Kitty driving and Laura clinging on the car door. "Whoa like what did we miss?"

Rogue quickly pulled away. "Nothin, I hope ya really are a god Thor cause Kitty drives like a psycho."

"I so do not." Kitty countered.

Rogue pointed to Logan's daughter. "Then why is Laura clinging on for dear life. I didn't even think she could be scared."

Laura saw her hands on the car door and quickly pulled them off. "I am not."

"Make haste Psycho driver I must return Jane's research to her." Thor ordered as Kitty bit her lip in frustration and Rogue looked worried. She kissed him but she didn't even think the god might have feelings for one of the girls.

The two hopped in the back as Laura quickly put her seat belt on as they were off again.

* * *

Clark looked at all the research Tony took form Lex. "We have a lot of work to do."

Peter looked at the lists and he thought Norman was bad but at least he kept his madness in one city. "So what are we going to do?"

Clark saw the lists. "Get the people out destroy the labs and data hubs make 33.1 as it's called here so expensive to rebuild that Lex literally can't."

"Think we can get baldy on kidnapping at least?" Bart asked.

Clark shakes his head. "No but one day Lex will face Justice for everything that he's done. Spider-man we're going to work in thirty minutes."

"I need some web fluid and I'll be right back." Peter replied seeing a good chance to put it to good use as the three heroes walk out ready to take the fight to Lex.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Should I keep this in Smallville or movie it to DC Superheroes. One of the themes of Smallville is the journey is the destination and I had Clark become Superman in Chapter 2.

Short chapter I know but it seemed like the place to end it.


End file.
